The Life And Times Of Danice
by DanH2010
Summary: Basically a collection of one shots of danice moments either which have happened in the series or made up by me. enjoy x
1. The Meeting Part 1  Dislike

**The Life And Times Of Danice.**

**Summary - Ok this is simply a collection of one Danice moments which have actually happened in the series or little made up ones made by me. We'll see how I feel. It will basically cover the life of Danny and Alice from their first meeting ect. Enjoy x**

**(PS) Although some of the stuff will have actually happened in the episode I will be adding dialogue and scenes just to fill in a few blanks.**

**Disclaimer. "Nope I do not own leopards den or WAH sadly : (**

**First Meeting Part 1- Dislike**

Alice Collins was working in some dingy back street vets in Africa. She picked up a scalpel and the blade fell off.

"Oh come on!" she whispered. "You got to be kidding me!"

Her mobile rang. The jingle made her happy. Someone was gonna save her she knew!

"I'm a vet get me out of here!" she murmured.

"Alice Collins?" a husky male voice asked.

"Speaking." she answered.

"Are you available to go to Glen Afric on the south side of Africa?"

"I could be. Why?"

"There is a rabies outbreak at the national park there. Just outside of Jo'burg. Do you know the area?"

Rabies? Immediately Alice's mind sprang into action. "Has the area been quarantined? What about vaccinating nearby herds?" she rattled off.

"There is an operation in progress we're pulling in as many vets as possible! We want you to head over to the national park and work with a vet named Daniel Trevanion."

"Is he familiar with the area? The bush is a large area with dangerous animals."

"Yes. He is heading the quarantine. He owns a game reserve nearby."

"O." That was bound to be fun!

"I'll be straight there!"

"Good I'll call Mr Trevanion tell him your on your way."

Alice disconnected and smiled. She was so outta here! Then her smile faded when the reason she was leaving reared it's ugly head. All business now she walked and told the head vet she had to go. It was an emergency. Right she had to collect Charlotte and then find a map to get to Glen Afric.

(X)

Alice pulled her truck to a stop and saw a tall man walk over to her daughter who had also climbed from the truck.

"Hello I'm Charlotte." she said confidently.

"Danny." he replied shaking her hand gently. "I hope your not the new vet!" he asked her.

"That would be me." Alice spoke up. "Alice Collins. Sorry we're late just driven 100 miles."

"Danny Trevanion." he shook her hand with a wry smile. "So is this your daughter?"

"Yeah." Alice told him with a smile. "We go everywhere together." Alice put her arm around her daughter affectionately.

"Has she been on a operation like this before?" Danny asked.

Alice's smile froze. Her head moved back a fraction in confusion what the hell did he mean asking a question like that? "No." she said surely. "Have you?" she asked putting him on the spot.

He exhaled. "Your Scottish?"

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah but I've practised here for a few years now."

"In the bush?"

"No in the city mostly. As a locum." a slight pause. "I am fully trained if that's what's worrying you." his attitude was beginning to annoy her!

"Then you'll know how to handle one of these." he told her pointedly. Handing her a rifle.

"Yeah just about." she replied.

"Ok then lets go."

Danny walked back to his men and watched as Alice put her daughter in the truck. He just knew this wasn't going to end well.

(X)

Danny and Alice had split up and were working in different parts of the national park. She worked along while he had Jacob with him. He was on the lookout for infected animals. He saw an infected wildebeest. Instructed the men to shoot it. He had to find Alice to tell her to stop vaccinating. The whole herd had been exposed and therefore they had to be culled. God he hated his job! He began looking for her.

"Alice." he said when he saw her.

"I've started vaccinating these bless block." she said when she saw him. She stood up. Barely came to his chin.

"It's too late to vaccinate this group. We'll have to cull them." he told her. No emotion at all in his tone. He was stoic about it.

"This is a healthy animal!" she replied in disbelief.

"We have no way of knowing that. Their saliva mingles when they graze. The whole herd has been exposed." he said in a calm voice which annoyed her further.

They heard Jacob shouting for Danny in a urgent voice. They walked towards his voice and found him crouched over a dead bless bock. It had been completely decimated.

"Too sick to run. A cheetah too it. A big one. Male!" Jacob told them

Alice looked at the carcass. A worried look on her face.

"Dammit it's heading through the food chain! No tranquilisers from now on. Live rounds!"

Alice turned her head so he didn't see the look of disgust on her face.

(X)

Danny and Alice were knelt together in some long yellow grass. Had a healthy bless block in their sights.

"Take the shot!" Danny whispered urgently. "Shoot it Alice!" he hissed louder.

Alice got up pointed her gun in the air and fired. Looked at him angrily. Stood up. "I didn't come here to slaughter animals!" she said passionately.

"Well neither did I but we don't have a choice!" he said standing up also.

"Well I say we do!" her voice heavily accented with Scottish retorted. She walked away from him. He exhaled and followed.

"Look Alice I didn't ask them to put me in charge but they did so can we just finish the job and go home?" he asked.

"Yeah." she scoffed. "Back to your game reserve! Trust them to trust someone with a vested interest!" she said voice tinged with disgust.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked in disbelief at the implications of her statement.

She exhaled a small laugh though it held no humour. "Your all just so worried about your own stock that your not giving these animals a chance!"

"To do what? Spread rabies all around the national park!" he said voice raised slightly.

"I just think we're going about this the wrong way." she told him.

"Says the woman who brings her daughter on a quarantine operation." he told her dryly and stopped walking.

Alice felt her hackles rise. "Don't bring my daughter into this!" she turned back took a step towards him. He raised his hand and flicked it. He looked bored. "You know nothing about us!" she added.

"O but you know everything about me?" he fumed. "Look this is a bloody awful job but we have to do it and if you can't…"

She cocked her head slightly.

"Then just get in your land rover and go home!" he said finally.

"You can't fire me!" she said with a humourless grin.

"No but I don't have to work with you. We're done here." he took a step towards her and reached for the gun. She took a step back. "Give me the gun please." he told her.

They stood and looked at each other for a second. Neither person budging.

"Look Alice you do what I say or you give me the gun and go back to base!" he told her.

She shot him an annoyed look then handed him the gun.

Danny watched her walk away. He exhaled. God he hated being in charge he wished he wasn't but he was. Not only did he have to give the order to kill animals but he had to fight with Alice the whole way about it! What were the odds that he got sent the bunny hugger vet? What a surprise. He raised his arms in disbelief. Why couldn't she have just do what he asked her to do? It'd make life so much easier then they go could back off to their own little worlds and never cross paths again which would suit him just fine!

(X)

Alice walked back to base. Stomping angrily. Stupid infuriating man! Killing all those innocent animals and why? So his could live. God forbid his animals should get infected. Why doesn't he just kill all the animals and be done with it. That way he'd be sure his animals wouldn't catch it. His animals were probably immune from rabies if they had much contact with him! His behaviour had seemed pretty erratic to her! Actually no she wasn't being fair. She lost her temper a little. She just hated that all these healthy animals were being killed and there was nothing she could do about it! She had valid idea's on how this operation could be run and what does he do? He brings up her daughter! The nerve of that man trying to tell her how to raise her own child!

Alice walked up to the jeep and was instantly concerned when she found it empty. She looked around.

"Charlotte?" she shouted. "No reply. "Charlotte?" she began to run through the yellow grass. "Charlotte!" her voice full of urgency. God she couldn't find her. What if she got bitten by a rabid animal. What if she was mauled? What is she was kil… she couldn't finish that thought. She just ran faster. Caught sight of her daughter.

"Charlotte!" she said annoyed.

"Mum come and see this!" Charlotte said.

"I told you to stay in the car!" she said breathlessly.

Charlotte was on her knees beside a cheetah stroking him lovingly. "He's really sleepy. What's this stuff around his mouth?"

Alice came to a stop and her heart plummeted. When she saw the foam at the cheetahs mouth. Alice bent down. "Charlotte walk towards me." she said calmly outstretching a hand gesturing her to come. "Come on." she told her.

Charlotte got up.

"Really slowly." Alice said softly took a breath. "Now honey please," Desperation in her tone. The cheetah got up.

"Charlotte!" Alice said as the animal began to stalk her. "Charlotte run!" Charlotte ran to her mum. She reached Alice's arms when the cheetah ran towards them. Alice shielded Charlotte with her body. A gun shot rang from behind them making them both jump and scream.

Alice looked back at their saviour and saw it was no other than Danny. The man who had annoyed her all afternoon. He looked shell shocked. She felt the same way. All she could think was thank god her precious daughter was safe!

(X)

"Jacob once we're finished burning the carcasses we'll call it a day." Danny told him.

"I'm sorry mum!" Charlotte murmured. "I just wanted to get water. Were you frightened?"

Alice stood with her arms around Charlotte unwilling to let go. "I'm fine as long as you are ok." she pressed a kiss to her soft brown hair.

Danny walked to them. "Listen I'm not telling you how to raise your child but there's a time and a place to bring kids into the bush and this isn't it!" he said softly. His voice held no superiority. No condescension. Just concern.

She nodded. Sobered by the thought of how close she had been to nearly losing Charlie.

"Stay with her while we finish off and we'll all head back to Leopards Den ok?"

Charlotte smiled.

"Ok." Alice said softly.

He smiled a small smile at Charlotte and walked back to his men.

(X)

They drove back to Leopards Den Alice saw group of people standing on the veranda. The car pulled to a stop.

"Goodness Danny you look absolutely shattered!" Georgina said.

He looked behind him to alert them of Alice's arrival.

"O hello!" Gerogina said walking down the stairs. "You must be the other vet. Danny was expecting a man." she whispered shaking Alice's hand.

Charlotte smiled.

"O I'm definitely not what he was expecting!" Alice said dryly.

"Alice Collins and her daughter Charlotte meet Gerogina, Nomsa, my daughter Rosie and Anders Du Plessis."

"Hello." Dupe said in his rusty African brogue.

"Welcome to Leopards Den Alice." Nomsa said softly.

"Thnak you." she replied.

Nomsa bent down and spoke to Charlotte. "And you are welcome too."

Charlotte hid behind her legs.

"We've got somebody shy." Dupe said. "Probably scared of the beard."

"Probably scared of what's living in the beard!" Gerogina retorted quickly

"Come, lets have something to eat!" Nomsa ushered Charlotte inside. Alice followed.

"You look like you have been wrestling crocodiles man!" Dupe said to Danny.

"Close. Spent half of the time arguing with my so called assistant." Danny said wearily.

"What you mean Alice?" Rosie asked.

"Woman make useless vets. They haven't got the stamina." Dupe said cockily.

"Well at this moment neither have I!" Danny said tired.

"Sorry dad you have a patient." Rosie told him.

"One of Rosie's vultures. Seems he wasn't ready to fly the nest." Georgina added.

"Can't it wait til after dinner?" Danny asked a plea in his voice.

"I couldn't say. Woman make such useless vets." Rosie said sarcastically.

"Oooohhh!" Dupe said

"Ooooookaaaaaaay!" Danny said clenching his teeth. Punched Dupe playfully on the arm as he walked away. Georgina slapped his shoulder as he passed too.

(X)

Night had fallen all was quiet. Everyone was sat eating dinner.

"How long have you been a vet Alice? Gerogina asked.

"O about 10 years." Alice said nodding.

"What brought you to Africa?" Dupe asked.

"I think it was a 747." she said seriously.

A rumble of laughter echoed around the table. Georgina giggled.

Dupe looked at Alice not at all amused. Unperterbed though he carried on.

"And this one?" he continued. Gesturing to Charlotte who looked at him wearily. Eyes wide.

"Is her father here or back there?"

"He's neither really." Alice replied dryly.

Dupe looked confused. "What do you mean he's neither?"

"I mean he's neither here or there!"

"Anders Alice is a guest not a murder suspect!" Nomsa scolded.

Alice's mind wandered as Dupe spoke a a boy named Evan. She thought about how well she had avoided telling anyone any personal information. Over the years she had grown adept at avoiding answering questions about herself. She was cut out of her musings by Dupes raucous laugh.

"You want a word of advice?" Dupe started.

"Leave the boy alone!" Georgina said voice raised. "He can screw things up perfectly well without any of your advice!"

"I've made a lot of woman very happy in my life you know!" he said pointedly.

"By moving out presumably!" Georgina retorted.

"You want a cure for love?" Dupe asked. "Meet the inlaws!" he shook his fork at Georgina. "I am going to wash."

"Thank heavens for small mercies!" She said scathingly.

"You two aren't married are you?" Alice asked in amusement.

"OH please! I'm eating my dinner!" Georgina scolded.

"Sorry. Silly me!" Alice replied.

(X)

Danny and Rosie were rinising the vultures crop. Discussing why they were eating rocks instead of bones. The discussion quickly shifted to Alice.

"I need you to come to work with me tomorrow." Danny told his daughter.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Rosie asked helping him carry the vulture back to the cage.

"Well nothing excpet she thinks I'm clueless. Thinks I'm running the quarantine operation the wrong way!" he fumed.

"Well what did she have in mind?"

"I didn't ask her." he replied placing the vulture in it's cage. "She's just a bunny hugger. She thinks I'm some kind of pshychopath!"

"You know what Du Plessis said about you when we first moved here!" She retorted.

"Rosie!" he said twisting his face.

"Dad I have enough on my plate as it is! You need a vet and they sent her why don't you try and work with her?"

It was gonna be impossible to work with her! He'd just have to do it alone then!

(X)

Danny arrived at the base early the following morning. He was sorting drop out darts.

"Hey." Alice said softly walking towards him. "I didn't know you left."

"It's…sorry I should have said." he replied.

"Are those tranquilisers?"

"They are drop out darts. They administer a shot of the vaccine and mark the target at the same time."

"I thought it was too late to vaccinate!" she said dryly.

"Well we wiped out the infected herd yesterday. From now on we vaccinate neighbouring herds." he told her.

"Great! So where's mine?" she asked eager to get to work.

"You don't get one. I'd like you to prepare samples and write a report for the state vet."

Alice couldn't believe this! "I'm afraid I don't do short hand!"

"Yeah well I don't wanna be second guessed out there. I need someone whos prepared to work as part of a team!"

"Someone who'll do what they're told you mean?" she snapped.

He nodded slightly. "See you at lunchtime!" he walked away leaving her slightly bewildered at their exchange. That didn't last long as her name was called.

"Miss Collins I have a letter for you."

"It can't be!" she said looking at him. Felt emotion fill her as she looked at it. She didn't wanna deal with this right now although she knew she couldn't put it off forever!

(X)

Alice sat at the table maps all around her. She'd been hard at work the last few hours collecting data over a radio. She'd show Danny! She resented being bossed about like that! No doubt she owed him big time for saving Charlotte's life but that didn't give him the right to tell her what to do and it didn't mean she had to like him either!

"How's that report coming along?" Danny asked walking towards her.

"I haven't started it." she said marking more x's on a map. "I've been collecting reports of infection trying to identify the source of the outbreak."

"Rabies is endemic here. There is NO single source!" he said exasperated.

She stiffened her spine.

"Can we just finish this job…" Danny started.

"And go home? Yeah I want that too. Only I don't want to have to come back next month and start all over again!"

He knelt over the maps. "Show me!"

She leaned in closer to him. "All the cases so far seem to be centred on one area. Down here." she made a circle on the map with the end of her pencil. "And there's a water hole right here." she pointed to the end of centre of the circle. "Now I know rabies isn't water borne but all sorts of animals come into contact at a waterhole." They looked at each other for a second. Then he looked up.

"It's a long shot I know I just thought…" she started.

"No he interrupted her. "Your right we should take a look. Jacob tell your men we're gonna check this place!" he walked away.

Alice smiled almost smugly. Her eyes twinkled with pleasure.

They drove to the waterhole. Jacob was examining animal tracks.

"What do you see?" Danny asked him.

"Bless block, rabbit, mongoose." he replied.

Danny nodded and exhaled.

Alice walked over to Danny. "What are we looking for?" she asked walking behind him.

"The yellow mongoose carries rabies. Here!" he nudged a dead animal with the tip of his gun. "Not long dead or a predator would have took it"

"The burrow extends all around here." Jacob said.

"Right under that fence." Alice pointed. "Any idea who owns that land?"

"That's a game reserve called Mara and it's right next door to Leopards Den!" Danny said worriedly.

**A/N ok this is part 1 up. this took 4eva to type and write. a 45 min ep took like 2 hours so i got all the speech rite :/**

**and also sorry this would have been up list nite but we had a power cut at like 730 at nite and it was off til 1:30 in the morn :O candles and torches. my laptop was dead too grrrrr how crap is that! **


	2. The Meeting Part 2 Acceptance

**The Meeting Part 2 - Acceptance**

The vaccination effort at Mara finished Alice was happy to check on some animals in the animal hospital. Charlie chatted to them happily.

"Alice where is everyone?" Evan asked.

"I have o idea." a car pulled up. "Maybe you should ask Danny." she nodded at the car.

"You two jump in there's a pack of wild animals they're going berserk!" Danny said urgency in his tone.

"What sort of wild animals?" Evan asked.

"You said you wanted to help come on!"

Alice smiled knowingly.

"You coming Alice?" he asked sincerely. Looking at her. She had been told about Evan's party at Max's Bar.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me." he backed up and she smiled.

Later that night Alice was sat at a table beside a candle ready to burn the letter that had arrived earlier. Charlotte came to her. "I can't find Nomsa anywhere!" she grumbled. "Weren't we invited?"

"Yes but it's a family thing. We don't belong here!" Alice told her.

"Mum we don't belong coz you never try to belong!" Charlotte said sadly.

Alice looked at her daughter shocked. Amazed at how perceptive she was at such a young age.

"Can we go mum? Please?" she pleaded.

Alice relented. "Let me just change from these dusty clothes!" Alice exhaled.

Alice sat in her truck. "Ok one lemonade and then we're going home alright?" Alice said as they drove the dusty trails.

"Mum STOP! There's something over there!" Charlotte panicked. "Stop!"

The car rumbled to a stop. Charlotte and Alice jumped from the car quickly. Alice shined a torch. Noticed a vulture who flapped it's wings arrogantly but also intimidating trying to scare them away. She exhaled. So much for their one lemonade!

She was soon back at the surgery looking at the vulture. Charlie held the phone to her ear.

"Rosie it's Alice. Listen Charlie tells me that you've been looking after some cape vultures. We found another one and it seems to have some sort of intestinal blockage."

"Have you tried rinsing it's crop?" Rosie asked.

"That's not gonna work. The obstruction is right down in the ventriculous! She needs surgery!"

"Just keep an eye on her ok. Don't do anything I'm gonna go and find my dad."

"Quick Rosie she is in a lot of pain!"

She motioned for Charlie to put the phone down and decided immediately to scrub up. This bird need help and could die if Danny didn't get here in time!

"Shouldn't we wait for Danny?" Charlotte asked.

"We're running out of time honey." she turned and Charlotte fastened her apron.

(X)

Danny Rosie was looking for you. Said Alice was planning on operating on a vulture." Max told him.

"She's what?" Danny asked in disbelief

"Rosie asked her to wait but…" he shrugged.

Danny jumped in his truck and sped off.

(X)

Alice was in the middle of surgery.

"Alice!" Rosie said and burst in. "What are you doing?" she rushed over.

"Operating if you want to scrub in be my guest."

"Look I appreciate what you are trying to do. Really I'd rather my dad took care of this!"

"Danny's not here." Alice replied simply. "I'm not gonna let this bird die in agony to spare his feelings!"

"LOOK!" Rosie started.

"Quiet a sec." Alice said pulled out a flat sharp stone. Dark red. She smiled. "Bingo!"

Rosie looked at it stunned. "You did it" she said slightly shocked.

"If you think that was hard you should try it on a budgie!" Alice told her with a cocky grin.

Rosie breathed a laugh.

"Did your dad tell you I wasn't up to it?" Alice asked.

"No." was the instinctive reply. Then "Well yeah but I think he was wrong about you!"

"Yeah well maybe I was wrong about him too!" she said stitching up.

"They're never gonna survive out there if they keep eating sharp stones!" Rosie murmured.

Alice nodded in agreement.

Danny pulled up and walked straight into the hospital.

"Rosie?"

"Crisis over dad. Alice sorted it. If she's a bunny hugger we could do with a few more." she said pointedly at him.

Danny looked at Alice with a whole new respect. He saw her walking to the pens.

"Charlie honey. Wakey wakey."

"No. No. Alice let me." he said walking towards the pen.

"No it's fine." she replied.

"Oh c'mon you must be worn out." he countered.

She watched as Danny entered the pen and picked up her daughter. He did it with so much tenderness that speech was beyond her. Everything her daughter didn't have raced through her. She watched as he carried her from the hospital. Her throat loosened enough for her to speak.

"Thanks for stepping into the breach." he said.

"Well I owed you for the other day."

"I'm sorry about this morning. And yesterday, I've kind of got out of the habit of sharing decision making." he admitted.

"I'm a locum I'm used to it."

"Must be hard on you two moving about all the time!" he asked her.

"It has it's advantages. You don't get attached to patients or their owners." she added.

"Well what about family or friends? Do they manage to keep in touch?"

"Well I have Charlotte and she has me. It's all been enough."

"Your lucky." he told her. "In my experience when times are tough it's always been family and friends that got me through."

"Yeah? Well in my experience family is overrated!" she told him dryly.

They looked at each other at the door of her hut.

"Dad-dy." Charlotte said and buried her face into Danny's neck.

"Oh." he said uncomfortable.

"Sshh honey your dreaming." Alice said softly. "C'mere."

Danny handed her over. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Alice replied. Carried Charlotte into the hut.

He stood and watched them. Remembered the feeling and small smile on his face when Charlotte had called him daddy. It had been so long since he had been called daddy! Then he curbed his feelings. What was she thinking? That champagne must had addled his brain!

(X)

The following morning came quickly. Danny brushed off his thoughts last night due to his consumption of some champagne. Everyone was currently stood outside the hospital. Tula had just been attacked by Grace's dog Brutus. Dupe Handed Alice a tranquiliser gun. Alice Danny and Dupe were stood in front of Grace and Vanessa. Protecting them from Brutus who was barking and jumping all over clearly agitated at something!

"Look's rabid alright Danny!" Dupe said.

Danny raised his gun.

"You can't!" Grace cried and lunged for Danny. Vanessa restrained her.

"How long has he been like this?" Alice asked.

"He's been acting like this for ages. Wet the bed. Snapped at people." Vanessa answered.

"Eating, drinking?" Alice questioned.

"He eats loads. He drinks water all the time!" Grace said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Evan take them inside!" Danny said,

"Danny this isn't rabies!" Alice told him.

"For god's sake look at it!" Dupe hissed.

"He came when he was called. There's no hydrophobia. Could be distemper or incophalitis." (**A/N I have no idea but she sed it so….)**

Both Danny and dupe had their guns raised.

"We can't take the risk." Danny finally said.

"We need to know. Let me tranq him!" Alice asked.

Danny looked torn.

"Please Danny trust me!"

He looked at her and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Alice tranquilised the dog. Danny stood still unsure but willing to trust her judgement.

(X)

Brutus was lain on the operating table. Alice Danny and Rosie huddled over him. Alice ran her hands down his body.

"What are you looking for?" Rosie asked her.

"An infection site, a bite or lesion." Alice told her focused on the animal.

"He's stopped breathing!" Danny declared.

"A reaction to the tranquiliser!" Alice said

"Rosie adrenaline." Danny instructed. He turned on the oxygen and held it to his mouth while Alice performed external heart massage. It wasn't working.

"Stop." Danny said softly. "It's too late."

Alice carried on with the massage.

"Alice stop. He's too far gone."

Her eyes downcast she stopped. Alice was gutted. She couldn't save him. She hated to be the cause of a animals death.

"Maybe I was wrong, we should take tissue samples." Alice said back in vetinary mode.

"No look at this." Danny said examining the dogs hind legs and rectum.

Alice looked at the dog then Danny. "Tapeworm?"

Danny was frowning as he looked at the dog. "Grace said he had a healthy appetite though he is underweight!" Danny mentioned.

"Tapeworm wouldn't explain the aggression or the erratic behaviour." Alice countered.

"No but cystie psychosis would!" Danny finished.

"We still need to check for lesions."

Rosie watched the interplay between her dad and Alice with interest. This was a side to her dad she hadn't seen before. It, he, they were amazing. How they discussed and came up with a possible solution to their problem so quickly.

"Rosie what are you doing?" her dad asked breaking her musings.

"O. Sorry." realised she had been staring at them like an idiot. "What do you need?"

Alice looked at Danny then Rosie. "We need to look in his head."

They looked and indeed found that was their problem. They went out and broke the news to Grace who ran off in floods of tears. Then they told the family that Tula was gonna be fine.

(X)

Alice stood on the veranda after scrubbing up. Looked at Leopards den with a smile. Not a bad place she decided. Not bad at all! Danny came out.

"Oh no no no. can't hand around here all day!" he said walking from the house two guns in his hands. "We're supposed to be heading a quarantine op!" he handed her a gun.

She smiled. "We?"

He smiled back at her. A large genuine smile. Nodded then turned as a truck pulled up beside the house. Both Danny and Alice walked towards it.

"Jacob what's happening?" Danny shook his hand.

"The state vet confirmed that the mongoose nest was the source of the outbreak."

Alice smiled at her victory.

"They said to give Alice their congratulations." Jacob added.

"You told them I found the nest?" She asked him in disbelief.

He looked at her then back at Jacob. "So what about the rest of the operation?"

"Finished we're all packed up." Jacob said smiling.

"Well that's great news do you wanna come in for something to eat?"

"Thanks Danny but I promised I'd get the guys home. It's been a pleasure!" Jacob told him.

"Ok. For me too. Thank you." Danny shook Jacob's hand. Then the hands of the other men. Alice shook Jacobs hand too. "So long Alice."

"Thanks Jacob bye." she told him smiling.

Danny walked towards her as the truck drove off. "Well I guess." Alice said handing him the gun. "I better start packing."

She stood smiling while he looked at her. He remained stood on the same spot as she walked away. It occurred to him that this was the second time she had handed him a gun and shocked him! He was sad to see her go. He hoped it wasn't too clear on his face!

(X)

Alice stood on the veranda waiting for Charlotte. She was actually gonna miss this place. She felt a connection even though she'd only been here a few days. Once she and Danny had resolved their preconceptions they worked really well together. Just took a bit to get over them. And she'd been pleasantly surprised that he credited the discovery of the source of the rabies to her.

Nomsa walked out of the house with Charlotte.

"Goodbye Charlotte. Take care of your mamma."

Charlotte hugged her. "Ba bye."

Nomsa handed her a foil wrapped package.

"Bye Charlotte sweetheart." Georgina hugged her.

"Bye. Charlotte said. She then went and hugged Dupe tightly. "Bye"

Dupe put his hand on her head shocked. "Bye." he replied.

"She's not scared of you anymore." Georgina said amused.

"She's like that sometimes. Until she's found out whose boss." Alice told them.

Georgina laughed.

Danny and Rosie watched from the sidelines.

"I better hit the road. Bye."

"Bye." they all chorused at Alice.

Rosie nudged her dad and smiled at him. He looked at her. Dupe laughed as Danny hurried down the veranda steps after Alice. Stood at her car door.

"I meant to say we have been looking for another vet. You don't know anyone who might be interested?" he asked.

"Not of the top of my head no." Deciding not to make it easy of him.

"Alice." he drew her name out with a wry smile. "Not worried you might get attached to the place are you?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "No." she said pointedly. "It's Charlotte I'm worried about."

"You know if you keep the guest room on you'll still be a nomad officially."

Danny and Alice watched Charlotte, Evan and Max play football. Alice considered his words. After a pause he said.

"4 weeks no commitments either side!"

"Two." she said quickly.

"Three." he countered.

She smiled an shook his hand. He grinned and shook it, both enjoy the warmth form the others hand as they shook.

"Danny!" Max said as the all came towards them.

Alice passed it back.

"Oh hidden talents." Danny told her.

"Charlotte you were supposed to get that." Alice said as Max passed it back to Danny who controlled it with his outer boot.

The rest of the family walked down from the veranda to join in the game.

"We could do with a good centre forward." Danny said and they all began to play.

(X)

As the football came to an end Charlotte looked at her mother morosely. The family walked inside leaving her and Charlotte alone.

"I guess it's time to go." Charlotte said sadly.

Alice smiled at her daughter. "How would you feel if we hung around here for a little while?"

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah for a couple of weeks at least."

"Yeah!" Charlotte whooped jumping up and down. "I don't have to leave Nomsa or Tula!"

"C'mon we'll take our stuff back to our hut yeah."

Charlotte nodded eagerly.

Alice was lost in thought as Charlotte chattered to her.

She was staying then. She was surprised that Danny had asked her to stay. She had gotten over her initial aversion to him and it looked like he had too which she was really happy about. He seemed like a nice man. Obviously stressed out when they first met. Good looking-ish too. She smiled. His eyes were the nicest shade of green usually she went for brown eyes but his green eyes they were nice. And his grin. It was adorable. When he smiled properly it filled his face and transformed it. He looked like, a mischievous child again it surprised her but he had a playful side to him. She would have sworn he wasn't at all playful! Were all her first opinions of him wrong?

(X)

Danny sat in the living room. Saw Charlotte jumping up and down outside the window. He grinned. He sat and pondered Alice. He was happy she had decided to stay. She was an amazing vet. They worked well together and she proved she could have fun. One of the things he liked about her was her passion. It had been a pain at first but now he understood why she'd been like that and if situations had been reversed he'd be the same. And he'd been well out of order criticizing her as a mother too. He knew that Charlotte was always at the forefront at her mind he'd been so wrong about her! All he knew was he was looking forward to getting to know her better!

**A/N ok the meeting is now finished after alot of words. hope u enjoyed my interpretation of this :) x**


	3. 3 Weeks Gone

**A/N ok 2****nd**** chapter this was made by me hope u enjoy x**

**3 Weeks Up**

Alice sat in her hut. She had a few days of her 3 week trial left. Should I stay or should I go? She thought.

She wanted to stay, Charlotte loved it and was settled. No it was Alice who felt unsettled. She felt…twitchy. She had no idea what was the matter with her. She loved the job, loved the animals. She actually felt like this place was becoming home to her. She had close friends now. O don't get her wrong she had friends before but now she knew that they had been mere acquaintances she actually felt herself bonding with these people. Charlie had bonded too. She was best friends with Evan, they shared a love of Tula. Nomsa she doted on, was like the nana she didn't have. Dupe she loved like a grandfather too. Everyone was lovely except…Danny.

God that man irritated the life out of her sometimes! But at the same time he just the loveliest man.

His stubbornness infuriated her, but it was great that he'd never give up on an animal in trouble and he fought to the end to save their life.

Him and Dupe with their games and jokes annoyed her but his playful side was cute sometimes.

He was wonderful with Charlie who hadn't had a lot of male role models in her life. He was patient and kind and had Charlie dreaming of a daddy. She knew Charlie had fell for Danny. Not in a romantic way she hadn't even noticed boys yet. But Charlie did love him. She always had a smile and a wave for him. Chattered on about Danny did this or Rosie did that. He was the best dad. To Evan and Rosie. He spoke on the phone with Olivia all the time too.

Anyway back to the problem at hand do I stay or do I go? How was she supposed to stay? She was beginning to wonder if her daughter wasn't the only one who was falling for Danny.

She like him…a lot.  
Looked forward to spending time with him…a lot.  
Wanted to see him smile….a lot.  
So all in all he was on her mind…a lot.

This was just a crush on her side though that was if there was anything. This was the first time that a man showed Charlie some kindness without expecting something in return from her. Like that jerk Terry It was actually a relief being here. He couldn't find her here. Not when he was in Namibia anyway. She left her hut and decided to speak to Danny. He met her half way

"Alice I need you! Jana needs help at the house!"

She started to jog. "We'll get her straight to the surgery!" she declared.

As Danny ran he was grinning ran up the stairs through the front door and burst into the sitting room.

"SURPRISE!" "everyone yelled.

Alice's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Happy Alice Collins day!" they chorused.

"First time I ever heard of that!" she declared laughing.

"Well mum you never had a surprise party before and I wanted you to have one so I spoke to Nomsa who baked a cake." Charlie said smiling.

"Nomsa spoke to Caroline who made the decorations who made Danny lie to you who bribed Dupe to come." Rosie said with a laugh.

"That's a lot of work for one person Danny!" Alice said looking at him.

"Man's work!" he said in a macho voice. "I'm a man of many talents not only a first class vet but I can be a con man, I can bribe people. You need it I can do it. You need a demo?"

"Na I think I'll pass." Alice said eyes twinkling.

All the family were grinning at the display between the two of them.

(X)

Charlie was stood beside Evan and Nomsa eating cake. She was telling Nomsa what Tula had done that day. She was stood by the window. Danny walked over with a bottle of beer for her.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Alice said softly.

Danny smiled and took a drink of his beer. "I know. Charlie wanted to do something nice for her mum. She mentioned to Nomsa you haven't exactly had it easy."

Alice shrugged. "We always had a roof and food."

"I know she never went without the material stuff. Your too good a mum. But what about love? Simple caring? Affection? I'd say that has been in short supply. For you especially."

She stared at him open mouthed. How the hell? she thought.

"Tell me to mind my own business." he said quickly.

"No. We have people who care. Who love us."

He nodded.

"So what are the perks of Alice Collins day then?"

"Cake and beer. Oh and a kiss off me. I might even let you kiss me back."

"Oh be still my heart." she said in jest.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The skin where his lips touched tingled. The feel of his warm breath made her heart stutter and beat erratically. Her breath caught. Danny didn't notice.

"I have that effect on woman. Honestly I have been told to carry a ECG machine to restart hearts." he said in mock modesty.

She rolled her eyes."Cake and beer huh that sounds like a Dupe day to me." she added praying her voice was normal.

"What do you want your day to be?" he asked.

"I dunno a normal day I suppose. Undying devotion from all of my followers." she grinned.

"Your three week trial is coming to an end." he broached the subject he had been avoiding.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. Didn't realise he was holding his breath.

"I don't know Danny. I don't think I have to tell you how Charlie feels about you."

"O have I done something to upset her?" he asked worriedly.

She stared at him quizzically. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"My daughter loves you. Completely."

He felt his cheeks grow warm. She smiled.

"Don't worry she isn't waiting for a proposal. I didn't mean it that way. But what I'm saying is I stayed and even apart my daughter has integrated herself into the family. When the time comes to leave it'll break her heart."

"When?" He asked. "Not if?"

"You didn't expect us to stay forever Danny." Alice stated.

"Well….yeah I did. Well not forever of course but longer than 3 weeks."

"The damage has been done. She sees you as family now I have to go!"

His brain scrambled for a reason to make her stay. "You say she sees us as family right? Family gets on each others nerves. Hang around long enough and we'll irritate her and she won't care anymore. Don't leave Alice. Please. We….as in the hospital and the animals need you."

She thought.

"Your not gonna exile the animals to me. A single solitary vet. I should report you. You'd get struck off for animal neglect!" he said seriously.

She smiled. He did too. They just stood smiling at each other for a moment. Time passed but it didn't matter they were lost in the others face.

"I suppose I'm yours then." she murmured and extended her hand.

"Good!" he replied and enclosed his with it.

His hand was cold and moist from the condensation from his beer. Their eyes met and held as they shook gently. The rest of the world ceased to exist.

Danny felt the urge to tug her to him and press his lips to hers. To see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Danny! Vanessa on the phone!" Evan yelled.

The moment was broken. His hand slid from hers and he forgot the thought that had ran through his mind. "Excuse me." he murmured.

She was unsettled by the emotion in her. Dupe caught her eye. He winked and raised his bottle. She frowned. Against her better judgment she was staying. She must be out of her mind!

**A/N I apologise for the rubbishness of this but I wanted to do a 3 weeks over one but it was really short so I added the Alice Collins day. Sorry agen x although i did like her i'm yours comment awwwww :D**


	4. Expressions of Love

**Expressions**

Danny and Alice were in a truck driving to Jotto's land to capture a wild dog who had slaughtered a goat.

"We'll lure her into a cage and take her home with us" Alice mentioned. Home, it was funny how Leopards Den had became home. Since moving into the main house her sense of belonging had increased. She was settled, happy. She loved the house, her job…Danny. He was just so nice to her. He was nice to Vanessa too unfortunately! Why couldn't she just stay at Mara and keep her filthy paws off Danny! Then again she had no claim on him. More often recently though he'd smile and joke with her and she'd wonder whether he liked her too! Then chide herself. he'd never like her in that way! Like the time he asked her to move in, just for a little while of course. She thought back.

(-)

She and Danny were waling up from the hospital. He was wearing this pale blue top that was made him even more gorgeous and infinitely more appealing to her.

"Look Danny I'm having a little problem."

"What is it? I'll help in any way that I can." he looked at her seriously.

"Well Charlotte has been feeding a squirrel in our hut and now the hut is infested with fleas…" Alice trailed off.

He smiled mischievously. "What are you asking Alice?" he asked innocently.

She glared at him good naturedly. "Well can me and Charlotte move in?"

His face turned serious. "Alice I like you but don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit better. We're rushing things a little I think."

She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes were twinkling and laughing.

"So you wanna move into the house because of a squirrel?" he asked in a bemused expression on his face. "That's original!"

"Um, yeah." she laughed. "I know it sounds ridiculous."

"Oh no squirrel I believe you." he grinned. He loved her in that blue top. Complemented her eyes beautifully. "We'd love to have you." I'd love to have you all to myself! He added silently.

Alice scratched her head. "Just leave your fleas at the door yeah?"

"It'll just be for a few weeks!" she assured.

"Naturally." Danny replied.

(-)

Alice was jerked back to the present by a pot hole. The truck bounced violently.

"Flipping roads, wish they'd fix 'em!" he muttered to himself.

She smiled at the annoyed look on his face. He was so cute! Then she was reminded that she wasn't the only one who thought he was cute. Like when she asked to move in. She and Danny had been laughing and joking and AGAIN the witch had turned up and to make matters worse she pawed him! He had walked right up to her and she laughed that infuriating hehe laugh which grated on Alice's nerves. Then she smiled this humongous smile at Danny with her pearly white blatantly dentist made teeth and Alice felt this overwhelming urge to break every single one of them!

Danny had of course assured Vanessa that no one here blamed her about Rosie. Alice wasn't to sure but kept that tidbit of information to herself can't be upsetting queen Vanessa! Plus she didn't want her to cry and for Danny to comfort her. That would be going too far! The way Vanessa was looking at him had Alice barely restraining herself from diving in front of him, wraping her arms around him and declaring hands off he's mine. She couldn't do that as much as she longed to do it! Alice began to wonder if voodoo dolls really worked. Get a little one and stick a million pins in Vanessa. She was smiling and giggled as she imagined twisting needles in her eyes. Danny looked at her. She shrugged. He then asked Vanessa to dinner and Alice faked a smile and a nod.

I hope you freaking choke on every bite! She thought. Then actually a real smile came to her lips as she did start choking in her head. Until Danny put his arms around her and saved her. Damn him!

To top off all the jealousy when the elephants approached Vanessa squeezed his arm. Right she was mauling her man, remove your hand before I break it off and smash it into tiny fragments! She thought. How dare she blatantly touch him like that? Could she be any more desperate? God be a lady, yeah right! She crossed her arms when Danny looked down at her hand and didn't ask her to move it.

"That's what I want to do Alice?" Danny finished. She was looking at his green eyes as he glanced at her. What he wanted her to smash Vanessa arms into tiny fragments for touching him as well. If he insists!

"Huh…I'm sorry my mind wandered." she admitted although she daren't tell him she was dreaming up new and imaginative ways of torturing Vanessa if she didn't keep her hands off her man!

"Thinking about your fancy man?" he asked.

"Yup, tall dark and manly."

His smile faded. "Um, I just thought that your idea for the cage was good." and then he quieted and brooded.

She was quiet and extremely jealous.

(X)

They reached the land and unloaded the cage. Danny watched her. Her lean trim athletic figure stole his breath. Her long black hair looked so soft, he just wanted to plunge his hands into it and wrap his fingers around the silky strands. He wanted to pull her lips to his and….whoa, don't even go there Danny! Calm yourself down!

"Danny, I've never caught a wild dog before." she interrupted his wayward thoughts.

"Neither have I." he admitted.

When Mr Jotto asked if they knew what they were doing they answered the appropriate response. That of course they did! Even though they were lying through their back teeth. They had beamed at him with humongous fake smiles and thought they were in so much trouble if he got away! So they lured the dog in the cage with chunks of meat encouraging her as they did when she was inside Alice slammed the door shut with a grin. It didn't latch, unfortunately. Alice went to deal with the stuck latch.

"Careful, she's isn't a pet!" Danny warned.

She opened the door and the dog snarled and snapped at her catching her arm with it teeth.

"Alice!" Danny declared. He was there in a second saving the day and shutting the latch. He grabbed her and helped her up.

"You alright?" he asked. "Did he get your arm?"

"Yeah." she said breathlessly. Danny was pulling up the sleeve of her jacket.

Jotto then warned them that if he saw the dog on his land again he'd kill her.

(X)

After Danny had ascertained that her arm was fine. And fussed over her a lot. Which she had quite liked as no one usually cared so much to fuss over her. They made their way home. As they arrived they found that Rosie and max had returned from their honeymoon. He walked in and Alice watched him. He was animated asking how everything had been, his smile huge and adorable. Til Rosie said everything had been good and left it at that. The smile had lost it's gorgeous edge and become confused. Max looked shifty too. Rosie walked over and asked what had happened to her arm.

"She stuck her hand in a wild dogs cage!" he said eyes twinkling at her.

"It wasn't quite like that!" Alice countered.

"Fortunately I was on hand with my quick thinking and lightning reflexes." He grinned at her superiorly.

"You save one damsel in distress and suddenly you think your superman!" she said dryly.

She handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh Thank you Lois." he deadpanned.

She smiled as she walked to the opposite end of the kitchen.

Dupe walked in with a Dalmatian. He was chattering away about him.

"Oh you got him for Charlotte?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing." Dupe retorted.

"Well I think It's really sweet!" Alice said and kissed his weathered cheek. Told Charlotte she could keep domino if she looked after him.

Alice let conversation swirl around her as she thought of Danny's words earlier. They were partners. She was the Lois to his superman without the super powers. Bonnie to his Clyde without the crime. She wished they were more. Closer. The one thing that gave her hope was Lois was superman's love interest. Was she reading too much into a off hand statement? Probably but she could wonder couldn't she!

(X)

They were in the surgery.

"You know Danny if that dog had bitten me I could have been seriously injured! We should have a medical plan!"

"O we have one. The local doctors goat had angina. So I look after the goat and he looks after us."

He said it so seriously she couldn't hold back a smile. "That isn't exactly what I had in mind!"

As Dupe walked in and distracted Danny she admired him in his white shirt. He looked very…well very nice to put it blandly. Actually nice was too tame. She tore her eyes away before Dupe realised what she was doing. Staring at him like a teenager.

She picked up a box of vegetable peelings after hearing from Dupe that the generator was knackered.

"I take it the electrician hasn't got a sick goat." she asked seriously.

"Hates animals. Not too keen on vets either." he told her which again caused her to smile.

She followed him outside carrying the box.

"I rang the national wild dogs trust, they are sending over a specialist. Names Terry something or other."

She dropped the box in shock. "Whoa!" she shrieked.

Danny turned. "You sure your ok Alice? The dog didn't bite you?"

Alice felt panic shoot through her body. She had to get out of here now. She couldn't be here hen they got here.

"He's coming here? Coz I was thinking of going to town - for more feed you know for the animals."

"I appreciate you putting the animal hospital first but I won't let you miss an opportunity like this! I have lived here 4 years and this is the first wild dog I've seen never mind a whole pack!"

He gave her that grin she loved but she couldn't muster up a reply for him. Terry was on his way and she was filled with dread.

(X)

Later Alice was sat in the house and heard Danny issuing a greeting. A familiar masculine voice replied. So he was here. Dupe mumbled something his voice slurred then she heard her daughter saying hello to Terry. Her tone high pitched and musical. She walked from the house. Terry noticed her and stared. Everyone turned and looked at her expectantly.

"We already know each other." was all she said.

(X)

"I knew she was hiding a dark secret!" Dupe said. Danny Rosie, Nomsa and Dupe were discussing Alice in the hallway. Danny was annoyed.

"An ex boyfriend is hardly a dark secret!" Danny said dryly. Of course she had ex's. She's gorgeous.

"Did you see the way she looked at him?" Rosie added.

Dupe nodded in agreement. Danny crossed his arms.

"I say it is none of our business!" Nomsa interjected.

"Thank you Nomsa." Danny declared and put his hands on her shoulders in support of her statement. "At least someone agree's with me. Now lets get back to work."

(X)

Terry stood talking at her like he used to do. He never spoke to her. He belittled everything she had with Charlotte and Danny. It may not be perfect but to her it was nearly heaven. He was making her feel stupid. He dissed Dupe. How dare he! She silently fumed. Then he asked if she opened his letter. She admitted that she hadn't read it. Tried to explain how it would have made her feel. She wanted a clean break. A fresh start. That the letter wouldn't have helped.

"I still love you Alice. Open it. That is all I ask!"

She wasn't at all surprised that he still had feelings for her. After all she had left him. But she had her reasons. Which hadn't changed. She had to think objectively right now. She still felt a small spark of feeling for Terry. Deep inside. A single ember. She inhaled a deep breath and went to her room. Opened the letter and was greeted by plane tickets.

(X)

Rosie was talking to Charlotte outside of the wild dogs pen.

"So how long has…" she started.

"Rosie that is inappropriate!" Danny scolded.

"Sorry." Rosie said contritely

"3 years." Charlie volunteered.

"Wow that's a long time." Rosie said.

"Terry's great. Just couldn't commit." Charlie told them.

Was Terry out of his mind? He couldn't commit to Alice? "What you mean he couldn't commit…" Danny started. Rosie elbowed him.

Terry was approaching. Realised the guy had no sense of humour immediately. God how did Alice survive 3 years with this guy? He preached at Charlotte rather than trying to educate her about the dangers. This guy! He thought already exasperated.

Alice approached. He suggested going to fetch the cage. Danny was being considerate. After all he was here a few days and the chances of them crossing paths again were slim!

Alice looked at Terry. "I didn't expect to find two tickets to Namibia." she said without premable.

"It was supposed to be a fresh start for us." He told her.

"We spent 3 years making fresh starts." tear filled angry painful years. "It didn't work." she told him pointedly.

"Coz I was away all the time!" he retorted.

"So what's gonna change?" she challenged. Knowing that nothing would coz it never did. His promises were always empty, hollow.

"I have an office based job. I'll be home at the same time each night!"

"But you love working in the field!" she stared at him shocked.

"Yeah I know. But I want us together. Like a family."

Alice nodded a little. Still shocked by his declaration of giving up field work. She wanted a family unit for charlotte more than anything! That slight ember which was inside flickered and burned slightly brighter although she didn't notice it.

(X)

After talking to Rosie and collecting the vets box Alice walked towards Terry's truck. He took the box from her. She smiled widely. She'd forgot how thoughtful he could be. He always thought of her and Charlotte before himself. And she was beginning to think that the only thing keeping her here was he feelings for Danny which he would never be able to reciprocate. I mean why fall deeper and deeper in love with someone when she knew that he'd never be able to love her back? Terry was a good man! He opened the door and she climbed inside the truck.

Danny was annoyed. Terry was criticizing their set up at Leopards Den. Fair enough it was small and a little shabby but it was his and he loved it fiercely and would defend it to the death! And Alice why on earth is she looking and smiling at Terry like that? Hello Alice you hated him half an hour ago and suddenly she is looking at him like he is the next best thing to sliced bread. Danny didn't like it. And if Terry made one more comment about Leopards Den then Danny was gonna punch him in the mouth!

Terry began to show off for Alice's benefit. "Old fashioned techniques are no good. I have high tech equipment."

Danny gritted his teeth. His high tech equipment was gonna get rammed up his…. The Danny opened the laptop and realised how behind the times Leopards den actually was. "Bloody hell!" he whispered.

They arrived at the place where the pack was close. Alice strolled close to terry. Danny walked on ahead.

"Am I gonna get an answer then? I've asked you to come with me Alice." he reminded.

Like she could forget. There was something else she couldn't forget either. She couldn't turn it off either. "I need time to think!" about Danny, she cared but….

"Leopards Den isn't suitable for Charlotte and nothing is keeping you there!"

Not true. Charlotte had blossomed at Leopards Den. Was so much more confident and bubbly. She had friends and love here. And a very big thing was keeping here even though he'd never see her in that way!

"I can't see the dogs anywhere." Danny said walking towards them. "Are you sure your computer is working properly?"

Alice's gaze rested on Danny and she was contemplative. He was still in love with his wife. Alice stopped her thoughts this wasn't about her! She made a decision. The best one she could make given the options. She couldn't possibly go back with Terry. She just couldn't. Charlotte was safe and happy here. She was her priority.

"They are close according to the signal." Terry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

They looked around and found a blood spattered collar. Danny then said in a smug voice that they were going to have to track the dogs the old fashioned way after all. So they searched and found tracks and followed the trail. The radio crackled and they heard that the wild dog had escaped and Charlotte was missing. Immediately they all ran to the truck and were speeding towards Leopards Den. They were hours away she knew. Alice spent the seconds going out of her mind slowly. Imagining all the bad things that dog could do to her daughter. Thinking that maybe Terry was right. This place wasn't suitable for her. Charlotte had to be ok. She just had to be, nothing could happen to her little girl!

(X)

Dark had fallen over Leopards Den. The truck pulled to a stop and gravelled spewed. Alice was out of the car and scanned the area for Charlotte quickly. As soon as they spotted each other they ran and embraced tightly.

"Charlotte don't scare me like that!" she said between tears.

"I'm ok!"

Terry went over and went down on his haunches. "You shouldn't go in the bush."

Danny watched the scene and thought they looked like a family. Mother father and daughter. And where did he belong? No where. The picture was complete. But this didn't bother him coz Terry was going soon and they would return to their happy familiar routine.

Later on in the surgery Alice was thanking Terry for getting her home so quickly.

"Look Alice I understand why you left. But being with you seeing you with Charlotte…if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do!" he said softly and walked away.

Alice felt emotion swirl inside her as she looked at his back. It built and built and that ember grew even bigger than before. The helter skelter of emotions she'd been through had heightened everything. The words he said though they made her feel safe after the scare she'd had with Charlotte. She ran to him.

"Terry! Terry wait. Wait! I'll go." she said as she reached him. They stood face to face down south from the house. "I'll go with you." she repeated. Both people stood there grinning widely.

(X)

Danny was foaming. The wild dog had escaped and no one was taking responsibility.

"Look Terry has asked Alice to go to Namibia with him!" Dupe stressed.

Danny froze. Felt his heart sink. She wouldn't go though. He was sure she wouldn't….the lights flickered on but instead of light Danny felt an every bigger and heavier darkness descend over his whole body! Alice was in Terry's arms and although they stood a while away it was blatant that they were sharing more than a friendly peck. Danny watched her as she approached. He stomped into the house without saying a word. He so didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Alice too walked straight into the house. Ignored the family and there speculative stares. She was just relieved that Danny had walked inside and she didn't have to face him.

**A/N lol Alice imagining torturing vanessa wi a voodoo doll & choking on food this is the first part. part 2 up 2moro. i suppose it's anti climatic coz u no wots gonna happen. but wot other funny/mad/angsty moments will i add? if any eep reading :) x**


	5. Denial Of Love

The next morning at breakfast Danny was still seething but for more then the original reason last night. And it didn't help that Dupe was on his case.

"If you want Alice to stay you should tell her!" Dupe told him for the fifth time that morning. Subtly not a big talent of Dupes. He walked around the breakfast table.

"Who said I want her to stay?" Danny asked grumpily. His sleep last night had been very little. Haunted by the image of Alice in Terry's arm's. God this was getting out of hand! "You're the one who nearly got her daughter savaged!" Danny told him.

"I apologised for that!" Dupe said in a insulted tone.

"No you didn't!" Danny retorted.

Charlotte was approaching so Danny changed the subject.

(X)

Alice and Terry had left early this morning checking the traps. They had found the dog and domino safe and sound which Alice was relieved about. She had dreaded telling Charlotte that domino had been fatally hurt! So all in all the day started pretty well. Considering she had woke up in a hell of a mood with herself and for some insane reason Danny. Just thinking his name annoyed her. She didn't want to think of the reason why. The fact of her in another mans arms just didn't bother him. Not good Danny not good at all! Not that she wanted him to be bothered of course, she had Terry which was brill. And now Dany had Vanessa…she'd rip her arms off if she touched him. Oh well the Vanessa hate campaign wasn't over then.

She was walking by Terry's side as they entered the house. Charlotte ran towards them. "Domino!"

"He was right beside the cage the whole time!" Alice told her.

"You're a brave boy Domino trying to help your friend!" Charlotte patted him affectionately.

"They're not friends Charlotte." Terry scolded. "A wild dog is dangerous."

Danny's patience was paper thin. "I think we got that!" he said dryly.

"She obviously didn't!" Terry retorted not missing a beat.

"She's 9 years old give her a break!" Danny seethed.

"Alright!" Alice snapped.

"I'm just worried about her!" Terry defended.

"I am still here you know!" Charlotte piped up.

Danny watched Charlotte as she stomped away. Terry then said they'd be gone soon anyway. Putting emphasis on the word we. It sounded like he was bragging. Danny'd tear that smug smile off his face if he carried on coz he certainly wasn't in the mood!

Alice walked passed him. Danny didn't talk to her and she didn't even look at him. Alright. Terry starts it and he gets the blame. What a surprise. Can't be blaming the man she loves so blame everyone else. It's not his fault terry has 7 foot stick up his ass! Or that he acted so superior and snotty all the time! If she wanted to ignore him then that was fine with him though. He hadn't done a thing. SHE was the one who changed the boundaries of their relationship by bringing in that outsider! Things were going fine between then and he comes and changes everything! Why couldn't he have just never came and then everything could go back to the way it was!

(X)

Danny, Alice and Terry were sat in the truck going to track the wild dog. Dupe being Dupe had of course disappeared without a trace. So no HE had to track them. He wished Dupe would just have came so they could find the dogs and she could get what she wanted. God he had heard Terry asking whether it was safe to leave Charlotte there. Freaking SAFE. Oh Danny was so close to proving how unsafe Terry was right at that second. He was imagining all these evil ways he could torture him if he didn't stop annoying him!

They were discussing the dog. On why she was alone and not with her pack. They sat in the truck and sped along the dusty roads.

"Maybe she was pushed out of the pack." he said. Bringing to light how they had their own cosy little two some and he felt like a third wheel.

"Well maybe she left of her own accord! Maybe she doesn't want to go back!" Alice said unknowingly projecting her own feelings into that statement.

Danny being Danny of course didn't pick up on the subtle hints he just rolled his eyes which infuriated her. Terry then preached to Alice.

"If she can't contribute to her pack then she is of no use."

Alice made a face at him then looked out of the window. MEN!

They were soon walking through the bush. Danny and Terry provoking each other with barbs the whole time. She finally got Danny alone. They walked side by side but his body language indicated that he didn't wanna talk to her.

"Look Danny I now I'm leaving you in the lurch abit!"

"Don't worry about it!" he said curtly. "Plenty of other vets in South Africa I'm sure we'll cope!"

Hurt passed through her at that remark. She meant so little to him.

"Can you slow down a second!" she asked voice raised an octave with emotion.

"I'm just trying to find your pack for you." in that polite distant tone which was fraying the last of her patience.

"I never asked you to find the bloody pack!" she snapped breathing heavily. "Look with the matriarch dead there might be a battle for control! She might not be very popular right now."

"I 'd say she'd be decidedly unpopular!" he agreed.

"So why you trying to find her?" Alice asked confused.

"So you can get on a plane and go." he said simply. If she hadn't been as hurt by his statement then she might not of missed the pure pain that was on his face.

His words had been cold and painful. Why would he say them if he didn't mean them. How could he say that to her she lov… she looked passed him and gasped in shock and delight. The wild dogs in their natural habitat. They were an awesome sight. They were beautiful!

Danny looked and saw the joy on her face. Misinterpreted it. "Looks lit you got your wish!" he hissed.

Alice's joy froze as the implications of finding the dogs hit her. Her heart plummeted. She was leaving him. Leaving the only home she had in years. Yes to go to your new ho….ho…she couldn't even thin the word. She had never shared a home with Terry. She shared space with him maybe but it wasn't a home. How could it be? He had never been there, and that's why she had fallen out of love with him. She had loved him once. Deeply and intensely. His brooding good looks, his charm. If she spent enough time with him those feelings of love would return and these feelings for Danny would fade. She just had to forget he existed. A pain pierced her heart at the thought. Right Alice make yourself a little deal here. If Danny asks you to stay you can stay ok. But ONLY if he asks. Then you'll know he at least cares about you as a friends although that wasn't looking very likely. The way he had treated her. He hurt her. Terry motioned her over to the truck.

Danny stood by the truck. Alice's words ringing through his brain. Maybe she felt like she couldn't tell Terry, should he broach the subject for her? Back her up?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her intently. "Alice has reservations." he told Terry pointedly. "If we let her go she might not survive."

Right he had given her the opening to have the conversation with terry. All she had to do was agree with him.

Alice was looking at the dog, then Terry. "I think it's worth the risk."

Danny walked away to the other side of the truck. Why did he even bother with her? He tries to help her and what does she do? Against her better judgement she goes along with HIM! Well sod her. And him and everything for that manner! She chose Terry over their working relationship and he was sick of it. They were good together Dammit and she just…..argh! He refused to thin about it anymore.

The dog was released and Terry and Alice stood beside him. The pack turned and saw her. They yipped and barked at the sight of her.

"Not exactly a blood bath!" Terry said smugly.

"No." Alice replied softly.

The in a condescending tone Terry said to Danny that a professional tracker couldn't have done it better. So in a equally condescending tone Danny replied that he couldn't have done it without him. Knowing full well that he could well maybe but there was no way he was admitting that to Mr Ego over there!

The pack turned suddenly on the dog and snarled. Danny ran towards the pack as they chased her.

"Aw Damn they are gonna kill her!"

Alice followed and |Terry grabbed her arm. "Your not going?" he asked in disbelief

She yanked her arm away. "I'm no good in the 4x4."

They followed. The pack noticed. Danny swilled quickly.

"They're coming after us move. GO!"

They sprinted. Positioning feet carefully over uneven ground.

"They're getting closer. Keep going!" Danny encouraged. He felt his foot skid and he went down fell on his head. Dizziness overcame him and he couldn't move.

"Danny"!" Alice declared as she saw him curled in a ball on the floor. Clutching his head. Fear ran through her as the dogs danced around him. Daring each other to go closer. He was helpless. But SHE wasn't, and those dogs weren't harming him. Not taking him away from her! She raised her gun and fired. The dogs heard the blast and skittered off away quickly.

"Oh I'm seeing stars!" Danny declared trying to stand up, he ended up wobbling then collapsing into the dirt.

"Don't move!" Alice told him sternly. "I'll bet you are seeing stars." she added breathlessly as she saw the blood on his head. She went to dab his cut with the arm of her shirt but he moved away. "Look I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yes you are." he retorted dryly.

"Right I am gonna hurt you but it's for your own good!"

He sat still as she tended to his head. "You'd have made an excellent dentist. Owwwww!" he groaned.

"You are such a wimp!" she breathed at him.

"That's what I'm going to miss about you Alice." he said smiling. "Your warm sympathetic nature!"

Soon they were laughing together. It immediately ceased as Terry approached.

"You stay with Terry!" she told Danny. "I'm going after the dog."

"Your not going alone!" Terry stated.

"He might be concussed. He needs watching. That dogs needs a vet!" she stressed.

"She knows what she's doing!" Danny looked at her. "Be careful yeah?" he told her gently.

She hurried off, so Terry couldn't try to change her mind.

(X)

Alice was alone in the bush. Heard a high pitched squealing. Terry came on the radio again. She turned it off. Any distraction could get her seriously hurt. She was panting shallowly. If this dog died then it was her fault so failure wasn't an option! She found the dog - badly mauled.

"Oh what have they done to you?" she asked at the dogs weak whine.

Meanwhile

"I knew she shouldn't have gone off alone!" Terry exclaimed worriedly.

"She's knows what she's doing!" Danny repeated.

"She's a city vet Danny, she doesn't have a bloody clue!" again tried the radio and paced.

"You need to learn to trust her you know." Danny retorted.

"I trust her with jobs she is capable of!" Terry countered. "Not this!"

Alice heard men's voices. Heard Danny defending her. She knew that Terry seriously underestimated her but she had no idea at how much faith and trust Danny had in her!

"Terry!" she carried the dog.

"Alice. Thank god!" Terry exclaimed.

"Danny get the vet box. We need to stop the bleeding!"

Danny was beside her in a second.

"I knew we shouldn't have opened that cage!" she admitted as Danny opened the vet box.

"Why did you then?" Danny asked as he handed her the gauze. Looked at her questioningly.

"I dunno why." she lied. Alice knew why she opened the cage. Coz that's what had been expected of her by Terry. She knew that with Danny she had the choice. He wouldn't judge her and berate her whereas Terry….Terry didn't trust her to know she had a brain in her head. He had to check to make sure for her!

"You found her, that's all that matters!" he said letting her off the hook.

Wow no recriminations. He hadn't berated her or threw nasty words declaring how he was right and she was wrong. He was so….. She couldn't get into that now. She had an animals life to save. She still decided to probe him a little. Drop a few hints, see if he picked up on them. She still had her little agreement earlier fresh in her mind.

"This will be the last animal I treat here. Like you said plenty of other vets in Africa eh?" his hands were close to hers and she felt heat radiating from them. Kept them steady.

"You won't be that easy to replace you know." he said awkwardly.

"No - why?" she asked. Needing him to as her to stay. She looked at him beseechingly.

"You know your stuff. Not scared to get stuck in." he fudged.

"I got the impression you couldn't wait to get rid of me." she looked at his face. "It's why you were trying to find the pack remember."

"I just wanted to return her to the wild where she belongs." he said after a pause. He wanted to ask her to stay but he couldn't. What happens if she felt obligated? I mean Terry obviously meant a lot to her. She loved him. He couldn't put her in that position. He began to rattle off statistics at her.

"I get it Danny!" she snapped. "Your worried about the dog." God how many openings did one man need? He so obviously thought the hospital was better without her. He couldn't throw her a bone. Never mind a bone she only needed a crumb of encouragement. A tiny speck, a smidgen but nooooooo! MEN!

"Alice…." he began.

"Let's just save her ok!" she wasn't letting the last animal she treated here die! She could do without it on her conscience.

As they drove back to Leopards Den Terry was saying that it kindest to let her die if she couldn't contribute to her species survival. Danny and Alice both refused to let that happen.

"That's not how we do things around here!" he said stubbornly.

(X)

They were in the surgery. Dressed in green scrubs. Working frantically.

"We're not gonna let her die!" Danny vowed and placed his hand over hers for a second. She looked at him and those compassionate green eyes soothed and calmed her. She felt able to finish the operation knowing that he was there behind her every step of the way!

They said a lot of technical jargon and carried on. After an hour they were finished. They had to save her.

"We're stuck with her now!" he said softly. She didn't realise that he had said we. Neither did he.

"She'll be alright here won't she?" Alice asked.

Danny had forgot she was leaving and froze for a fraction of a second. A plan formulated.

"Can you keep an eye on things down here for a minute. I need to check something."

"What?" she asked dryly. She still had packing to do. Not that she wanted to pack but she had did everything she could except asking him outright if he wanted her to stay and she couldn't do that. She had some pride!

"Just a minute." he repeated. Went to walk away and spotted domino sat watching.

"Has he been sat here the entire time?" Danny bent down to stroke him.

Alice looked incredulous. "I swear he's worried about her!" she said with a smile.

"I'll err…." he motioned to the door. Went in search of Charlotte.

(X)

Danny quickly found Charlotte and Dupe at the door of the study.

"Your not on your honeymoon now!" Dupe said to his daughter and Max who were locked in a tight embrace.

"Charlotte can I have a word?" he asked bending down.

"She wants to stay!" Dupe chimed in.

"I'm talking to Charlotte." Danny said pointedly.

"I want to stay!" she said with a smile.

"Ok!" Danny told her. "I need to know what to say to convince your mum. Is there anything about Leopards Den she doesn't like?" he asked.

Dupe, Rosie and Max shared matching looks.

"Sit down Danny." Charlotte said patting his hand.

He looked dubious. Charlotte led him to a chair. "Mum…." she looked thoughtful.

"It's you man." Dupe interjected as Charlotte struggled for words.

"Me?" he shrieked. "What have I done?" he asked incredulous.

"She does like you Danny." Charlotte assured. "But you….." she again turned thoughtful.

"Annoy the hell out of her." Dupe volunteered.

"What? I'm not…." Danny started.

"And your stubbornness makes her want to strangle you!" Dupe continued grinning.

Danny squeaked.

"And your far to defensive!"

"NO I'm not!" he snapped.

"See." Dupe said smugly.

"And your grumpy!" Max added

"You are dad!" Rosie agreed.

Danny sat down and crossed his arms. "Anything else Dupe?" Glared at his daughter and son in law.

"Well we have, annoying, grumpy, defensive, stubborn. Alice has is pretty well covered Ah yes I forgot pig headed. Yes Charlie that is a word."

Danny narrowed his eyes. Dupe was enjoying this too much.

He looked at Charlotte for confirmation. She nodded. "But she does like you Danny and thinks your nice too."

He was nice. And by the sounds of a BIG pain in the ass.

"You got a hell of a job man." Dupe told him.

(X)

He exhaled as he walked from the house towards the surgery. God he had a mammoth job on his hands here. But if she agreed to stay he would try to change his more….infuriating tendencies it was a very small price to pay for what he was gaining in return. Alice. She was quickly becoming extremely important to him. Much more than a co-worker and friend.

"Alice." he said waling back inside the surgery. Hands in his pocket with a cautious expression on his face. "I want you to stay!"

Alice looked at him in return. Felt warmth fill her as he said the words she had so desperately wanted to hear. She felt numb too.

"I meant to say earlier but I can be abit…stubborn." he incorporated his faults telling her that they had been identified and he was trying to deal with them.

Alice walked towards him.

"And maybe defensive - about Leopards Den in particular. That's probably why I behaved a little pig headed, and I know I can be annoying sometimes but I don't mean to be"

He saw Alice inhale. What he didn't recognise was the emotion in her face.

"I'm trying to change!"

"Danny." she tried to say.

"And as for being grumpy it's in the morning and only til I've had a coffee." he shook his head.

"Danny!" she said firmly. She had to stop him right there. The last embers of feeling she had felt for Terry disappeared. He would ever dream of doing this for her. And he supposedly loved her. He wanted her to stay so much that he pulled apart his flaws for her. The feeling she had for Terry was gone extinguished forever.

"I don't think your grumpy or annoying or pig headed." she said with a small smile. "Or anything else I told Charlotte."

He smiled for a second. Quite relieved at her declaration. But at the same time he knew he wasn't perfect.

"Can be a bit of a smart arse sometimes." he conceded.

"Yeah you can." she told him. Smiled wider. "But so can I!"

He smiled and blinked a few times. They stood. Shared a moment where no words were needed.

"Well that's all I wanted to say really." Danny finally.

Alice felt disappointed. She had no idea why. She felt the air heavy with emotion. "Yeah." she whispered nodding.

He scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor then walked from the surgery before he did something daft, like tell her his feelings were growing. Or did something REALLY daft like kiss her. He was trying to convince her to stay and doing stuff like that would only make her run. I mean she's gorgeous and he….enough said!

(X)

She had changed after the surgery and was in the living room with Terry. He had undermined her at the pens in front of her daughter which had been the final straw as far as she was concerned. How could she have ever liked him? The way he acted all superior. She had let it go on for long enough! She had asked Danny to put Domino in the cage after she grabbed a tranq gun. The wild dog had danced and yipped around Domino like best friends. Charlotte was ecstatic at the development and laughed happily. Of course Terry not liking being beaten had stayed quiet. He then hissed that they had to get a move on. She had followed him in the living room and here she was.

"Terry." she said cautiously.

"Your not coming are you?" he asked in resignation.

"It's just bad timing that's all." she admitted.

"I suspected you had a thing for Danny from the start!" he said.

"That's not it!" she said half heartedly.

"NO?" he asked incredulous. "I thought as much."

God she was so transparent. "I'm sorry!"

She could tell Terry was filled with sorrow. She did like Danny though. She couldn't lie. She tried to kid herself that she felt deep feelings for Terry but she didn't.

Terry left the house without saying goodbye to anyone. The look on his face said it all. He just had to get away. Alice meanwhile walked out and beamed. "We're staying!"

Dupe whooped in happiness. Embraced Charlotte tightly. Rosie ran over and hugged Alice. They had become very close since Alice had moved in. she was far easier to approach then Sarah had been. Maybe her dad and Alice needed a little push in the right direction? She was definitely speaking to Max later! Her dad was right behind her so she released Alice and Danny pulled her close.

As Alice entered Danny's embrace she felt for a second that all in the world was right. Calmness and happiness and rightness. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling. Her eyes drifted shut and she squeezed.

As Danny wrapped his arms around Alice he was struck by how strong she was. She had an air of strength about her. But at the same time he sensed a fragility about her. She was lovely to hug. Fit him perfectly. Better than anyone else if he was being honest. His eyes fluttered closed and he held her. Who knew when he would get the chance to hold her again so he held tight. He rubbed her back affectionately wishing he could do something else. A friendly hug was all she wanted though so it had to be enough.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"If Charlotte is happy then I am happy."

Danny released her and she pulled her daughter close with a wide grin. No one noticed the car pull away. Terry was gone, never to be seen again.

Night fell. Danny, Alice and Charlotte stood by the wild dogs pen. Charlotte looked at her mother and Alice knew immediately she had made the right decision. Charlotte loved it here.

"This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Danny murmured. Hoping she realised it's double meaning

"Who'd have thought it ay?" she replied facing him. Smiled telling him she did.

The lights went out. They exhaled.

"DUPE!" they yelled together.

**A/N there was more written but it was getting long and I was losing the will to live so this is all I could do haha x**

**Thankfully my oppressive mood is fully lifted and I managed to write a small crap amount of humour in part 1&2. Dark torturous humour in parts bt that's the way my mind works haha**

**Hope you enjoyed people and hope u enjoyed my little spin on the alice/terry saga. that was how i interpreted the epi anyway x**


	6. Fatani's Date Night Part 1

"Please Danny. I have to go. I can't go alone!" Alice had her hands together looking at Danny pleadingly as he scrubbed the operating table.

"Isn't that sort of the point Alice?" he asked with a grin.

"Please?" she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Hey you agreed to it. Don't even bother trying to rope me into it. You made your bed!" he said smiling.

"Fatani made me! I didn't want to. Plus Vanessa is expecting you to go too!"

Danny scoffed. "This is a stupid singles date thingy at Fatani's. I would rather die! I would rather take a wire brush to Dupe on shower day and THAT is bad! So no thanks!"

"Really Fatani manipulated me. He said all this nice stuff about me and then I was so dazzled by his comments he asked me quickly if I would go and I answered without thinking. He said he didn't have enough pretty woman. What was I supposed to say to that?" she asked him seriously.

"How about no." he told her and sprayed more antibacterial spray on the table.

"I'll owe you." she said.

"No." he replied.

"I'll be your best friend till the end of time?" she suggested.

"No."

"I'll love you for all of eternity?" she asked hopefully with a charming smile. She meant those words so much, hence the hopeful look.

His eyes flickered at her words, if she meant them in the slightest he might have been tempted but seeing as she wouldn't love him and probably never would then he was going to decline. He could do without seeing her with other men! He knew she would never say those words to him in the way he wanted her to and he had made his peace with that!

"Sorry Alice but there is no way, on this earth I would ever get myself involved in something like that!" he told her.

"Fine then I don't love you then." she said simply and walked away.

"Can't lose what you never had!" he whispered and returned to scrubbing his table, harder then necessary.

(X)

Why was he so dense? Alice thought. Did she have to come right out and say Danny I want to go to this date thing with you? Actually probably yes coz obviously he didn't DO subtle. Or he knew what she wanted and he was letting her down gently coz he was waiting to see Vanessa. Well one good thing came out of it. If he was so adamant he wasn't going to be there then Vanessa couldn't get her perfectly manicured Mara claws into him! That freaking voodoo doll wasn't working! Every time Vanessa came she stuck more pins in the damn thing, and now she was running out of places to put pins. THAT was how often she showed her huge always smiling predatory eyed face here! If her doll had worked then Vanessa would probably have been dead by now or very very close to it. One day she had saw Vanessa clutching Danny's hand and she had actually ran over the doll with Charlie's roller skate. Repeatedly! Next time she laid her hands on Danny she was using the truck, and not on the doll! That would teach her!

O God what was wrong with her? She was turning into a maniac! She was actually seriously thinking of running someone over with a truck! A very heavy truck. Just because she was touching that Alice had no claim on to begin with! Right Alice a little challenge for yourself. I challenge you not to think of Danny in a jealous or possessive way for a whole day. And no homicidal thoughts about Vanessa either! If you do then your not allowed to buy yourself them gorgeous shoes and that cute dress you saw at Jo'burg last week.

She saw Vanessa pull up. God the challenge was barely a minute old! She felt jealousy stir. If she laid a hand…. Who needs the shoes and dress anyway! As long as she could keep this….hands galore octopus away from her man. And if she didn't keep her hands to herself Alice was gonna snap her hands off! Danny appeared and smiled at Vanessa. She felt like screaming. She walked in the house. Time to find another a few more places for some pins!

(X)

"Danny!" Vanessa called.

"Hello." she said breezily.

"I just popped over to see if you want a lift to Fatani's date night tonight."

"I'm not going. Alice is if you want to pick her up." Danny told her.

"O your not going? Why?"

"Coz I would rather be boiled in acid!" he smiled then shrugged. "I just don't want a date to be honest."

"O coz I am going and I'm ….I'm….God this is embarrassing." she murmured.

"What?"

"Well I'm nervous. I just haven't had a date in a long time."

He nodded.

"And I'm gonna be there all alone with no help…."

"Alice will be there to save you." he said with a smile.

"I know but Alice won't be able to save me from any guys who won't take no for an answer!"

"Fatani…" Danny started then quieted. Fatani was a great guy but he was NOT a fighter.

"Don't worry I am sure we will be fine!" she said seriously.

"We?" he asked curiously.

"Me and Alice." she supplied.

Danny frowned. What if Alice did get in trouble? I mean c'mon she is gorgeous! Maybe a guy wouldn't take no for an answer, HELL NO!

"How about I come and sit on the sidelines? Keep you both safe huh?" he asked.

"Would you?" her eyes sparkled. She was close to him being hers she knew it!

He nodded. "If I'm gonna get there I have loads of stuff to do so…"

She smiled. "Yeah. Do you want me to pick you up. Alice would be there but she was insignificant. Danny would only see her especially when he saw what she planned on wearing!

"No, Alice is going too and we'll only have to drive home tonight anyway."

He wouldn't be driving back to Leopards Den tonight if she had her way! Maybe a pit stop at Mara. He was just so lovely and he no doubt had feelings for her. Most guys only did nice stuff for women if they had an ulterior motive. Her ex husband was one of them!

"I'm sure I'll see you there." she purred.

"You ok? Your voice sounded funny there. You might have a summer cold coming on." he told her.

She made a face at him then smiled. Thought he was playing. She waved at him and climbed back into her truck and drove away.

It wasn't until Vanessa had left that Danny realised something. He had agreed to go, but said no to Alice. He winced. He was in big trouble and most likely had some major grovelling to do!

(X)

Alice realy didn't know why she ws bothering! She was stood in the bathroom in her dressing gown her hair wrapped up in a towel. She was putting make up on. Less was more in her case. She was very subtle with it. Her eyes tended to draw attention and she got told to wear vivid colours to offset them but she preferred milder colours. She SO wasn't going out looking like a hooker! She decided to straighten her hair and let it hang gown her back. She had chose to wear her little back dress. Not slutty little but just short enough. Not like some girls who had skirts and dresses up their backsides! She was considering cancelling anyway. She was hoping that she and Danny would go to this thing and then get talking outside of Leopards Den and work. She wanted him to notice her as…I dunno something other then a vet. All he saw when he looked at her was a scalp welding, blood mopping sewing up animal caregiver. Which was all well and good when they were in the surgery but there was so much more to her than that!

She walked from the bathroom deciding to ring Fatani and tell him she couldn't go. She walked right into Danny. She coughed as strong aftershave flooded around her.

"Too much?" he asked.

She looked upo and stumbled. Yes. She was even moving and she nearly fell over! He was in a handsome white shirt and suit trousers. Christ he was wearing a suit and she nearly passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain! Her heart began beating erratically. She cleared her throat. "Um…a little much yeah."

He smiled.

"You look nice." she murmured. He looked gorgeous!

He looked at her and smiled. She realised that she had very little on underneath the robe. Like nothing. She blushed.

He laughed. "I'll reserve judgement for later." he told her playfully.

"Where you going dressed like that?" she suddenly realised. "Plus you smell like a whore's handbag by the way."

"Vanessa asked me to go to this thing Fatani is…"

Alice's eye's darkened. Vanessa AGAIN he couldn't go for her but he would go for Vanessa! You know what Alice. Give up coz he obviously likes Vanessa and not you. Story of her life. Whenever she liked any one, be it family friends or lovers she was always second best! She loved her father and he loved Rowan more. She loved Charlotte's father and he preferred his loveless marriage to her. And now she was second best to Vanessa with Danny!

"I'm just going to make sure the men keep their hands to themselves." he told her.

"Well I can take care of myself just fine Danny thanks. I need to get ready so excuse me please." she walked passed him into her room and slammed the door more forcefully then she intended.

Danny frowned after hr quizzically. What had he done? He just wanted to take care of her! It was probably just nerves. Not that she needed to worry. She could go wearing a sack and she would still be the most gorgeous woman in the place. He walked into the kitchen where Dupe was sitting.

"Ach man what are you wearing?" he gasped.

Danny smelled his shirt. "The aftershave?"

"Yeah if you call it that!" Dupe retorted.

"Evan lent it to me. My old mans stuff is no good." he said. "Old man." he repeated in disgust.

"Danny you smell like a lion died on you, a few years ago and you forgot!"

"C'mon Dupe it isn't that bad!" Danny countered.

"It's that bad I need a drink!"

"You always need a drink Dupe!"

"Hey don't be disrespecting me when you smell like that!"

"Evan said it's good stuff!" He retorted.

"What to empty a crowded cinema or concert?" Dupe said grinning.

"Funny har har Dupe." Danny said. Walked and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I don't even want to go to this stupid thing Dupe!"

"You want my advice?" Dupe asked.

"No." Danny said smiling.

"Well tough coz you are gonna get it anyway. Get blind drunk!"

"Dupe that is always your advice!" Danny said dryly.

"It is good advice and it works too. See if you make a fool of yourself you can just blame it on the drink!" he smiled.

Danny thought for a moment. That idea had promise except…"Dupe I'm driving."

"Easy solved. Get a taxi."

Danny opened his mouth. "I have counters to every excuse you can think of and even some you can't! do you really want to get into this?"

Danny put his hand up to stop him.

"And IIIIIIIII…." Dupe's I elongated and his jaw dropped.

"Dupe what's wrong?" Dany asked worriedly.

"Look behind you." he murmured.

Danny turned. Christ almighty! Alice was stood at a mirror fluffing her hair and looked like the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his entire life. The dress, the make-up, the shoes! He really thought that his heart had stopped at the sight of her! Both he and Dupe just stood there staring like idiots! Even Evan as he walked into the house stared. He couldn't take his eyes off her and promptly walked into his closed bedroom door.

Alice noticed the 3 men staring. Thought it was bad, they weren't blinking. "Oh God do I really look that bad?" she asked wincing.

Danny found his voice. "No you look very…" gorgeous? Stunning? Breath takingly beautiful? So good I almost died when I saw you and every look since just keeps getting better and better? "You look great!" he finally said. Dupe elbowed him.

"He needs his sight checked Alice. What I want to say is if I wasn't engaged I'd be on my knees asking you to marry me right now! I'm debating on checking to make sure that I have a pulse coz nothing that looks like beautiful can possibly be real! Give Alice some credit Danny. Great!" he scoffed.

"Yeah Alice." Evan chimed in. "You look….just wow." he looked at Danny in disgust too. "Is great the best you had?"

Danny looked at her. "I think these two have it covered." he murmured. "I think I'll order a taxi."

"I thought you were driving." Dupe said with a knowing grin.

With Alice dressed like that? If she so much as smiled at him he drive the car into the nearest tree! He shook his head.

Alice smiled at Evan and Dupe. "Thanks guys for the nice words." she inclined her head towards him. "He just has no taste!"

No taste? He almost squeaked. His tongue was nearly on the floor!

"I'm sure I'll find at least one man who might appreciate me tonight." she said with a laugh.

If anyone even looked at her he'd….he cut off his possessive train of thought. He had no right thinking or acting like that!

"Really Alice." he said. "You look really great." he murmured and walked to the phone.

Evan walked inside his room, this time he opened the door. Alice looked at Danny and exhaled sadly. Dupe smiled a little then walked away.

**A/N ok part 1 fatani's date night ooooo wot will happen. will alice make a fool of herself or will danny. will alice try and run over vanessa with a truck? or will danny tear off someones head for hitting on alice hmmmm keep reading :)**


	7. Fatanis Date Night Part 2 Jealousy

Danny and Alice were sat in the taxi. Alice had her elbow rested on the window and she stared out of the window melancholy. She smiled as she thought of the drivers reaction to her. He had just came out and asked for her phone number. She had missed Danny's reaction. She could have swore she heard him growl and swear under his breath! She had laughed and told him she didn't give her number to random men.

"Look Alice about before. I meant to say you do look…" he searched for an appropriate word. "Really nice."

Nice? She thought. Just the look she was going for she thought sarcastically. "Thanks Danny." she crossed her arms.

God what had he done wrong this time? He was trying hard to complement her without sounding like a letch! He didn't want to make her uncomfortable if she felt like he went too far!

"Do you think Fatani will have many people there tonight?" he asked.

"I dunno but we're late." she murmured.

He nodded. "I'm not joining in anyway. I just came to make sure that you and Vanessa are safe. You know overly zealous guys!"

Oh yeah just what she needed. Another older brother. She wanted a lover not a brother! "Thanks danny!" she said again irritated.

Christ should he just keep his mouth shut? He thought frustrated. He was trying his best here and it just wasn't working. He exhaled and crossed his arms.

The taxi stopped at Fatani's and Alice climbed out.

"I'll pay him you just head inside." Danny then climbed out and handed over the money.

"Your done for mate. Seriously." the driver told him then drove away.

Danny stood frowning in confusion. He then walked inside.

(X)

Oh God! Danny groaned as he walked inside. The lights were low and the whole place was decorated like a seedy speed dating place. Fatani had also set up a spinning projector that was painting little hearts all over the walls. Barry White was playing on the CD player.

"The music of love." Danny said in a husky mocking voice.

Alice laughed. "Is it too late to escape?" she whispered.

Fatani spotted them. "Yep." he replied and smiled a fake smile as a man looked Alice up and down appreciatively. He sent him a warning glare.

Fatani approached. "What do you think?"

Danny looked around. "Very…hearty." he said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Place looks good."

"I was going for a love slash seduction thing you know?"

Danny nodded.

"Although I may have to cancel coz most of the people haven't turned up. There are only one man and one woman here. I have had countless calls. There us a virus working it's way through Jo'burg and now they have gave it to us." he said sadly. After all his hard work too!

"You only have 3 actually. I'm not joining in." Danny said.

"Oh Danny mate please." he pleaded. Danny shook his head.

Vanessa walked into the bar wearing a flowing royal blue dress. She smiled and walked towards him. Her hips swaying. Alice looked away.

"Wow you look handsome!" she told him and smoothed the lapels of his suit.

Alice had to fight not to clench her fists.

Danny smiled in reply. "You look beautiful too Vanessa." he told her.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "C'mon and get me a drink yeah Fatani?" she fumed.

Vanessa is beautiful and she is only nice? She thought in disbelief. She downed the drink in one swallow.

"You ok Alice?" Fatani asked.

"Oh yeah everything is freaking brilliant." she said softly.

"If you want my opinion I think you look way better than her too." he told her.

She looked at Fatani and smiled. "Thanks." she said and laughed a little.

(X)

Vanessa's mobile rang. She picked it up. "oh no." she exhaled. Put her phone back in her bag. She had just been about to go in for the kill with Danny too!

"Grace is ill, that bug that is going around. I have to leave." she said sadly.

Danny nodded. "Tell her I hope she gets well soon."

She smiled and told him she would. "See you later."

A few people walked in as Vanessa walked out. Danny ordered a drink and sat in a dark quiet corner. The single night began.

(X)

Alice was going home after this guy! What was it with men that when they buy you a drink and then ask for your number and just expect to get it? That they can get anything they want? She knew enough to know that she was in no way shape or form in any shape to actually make any decisions tonight! So he was her last guy then she was going home.

"Do you want another drink" the guy asked.

She risked a glance at Danny who was looking somewhere else.

"Sure why not." she said dejectedly. God Danny didn't even care!

(X)

Danny watched the guy with Alice. He walked to the bar. All everyone seemed to be doing was buying her drink after drink! He was monopolising her. Not that he was surprised. She was easily the best dressed woman in the place. His heart still hadn't started to beat at it's normal rhythm. Why hadn't you told her that Danny?

Coz she would think you are a weirdo Danny! He answered mentally. Who says stuff like that these days!

He'd had to join in with the dating at first. A man had felt ill and left and so he evened out the numbers. By then Alice was just a little bit drunk and giggled at him when he passed. He sipped his drink. Thankfully another man had turned up and he had escaped back to his dark corner never to come back out again. It was weird seeing Alice get drunk coz he'd never known her to get drunk. The man took the drink over to Alice and set it in front of her. She leaned over and said something to him and he nodded. She then walked in the direction of the bathrooms. The guy went in his pocket and withdrew a packet of powder. Looked around then poured it in Alice's drink. Swished it around. Smiled and then settled. God this guy was gonna date rape her! Over his dead freaking body. Who did this guy think he was? He walked over to tell Fatani to call the police and then walked over to the guy ready to pound his face into the ground.

"I saw what you did. Get out of here and stay the hell away from Alice!" he said coldly.

Alice returned.

"Hey Danny." she murmured slurred. "Is this my drink?" she reached for it.

Danny faked reaching for it too and knocked it over. "Oops sorry." he told her. Then glared at her partner.

"Look Alice how about we go somewhere else?" the guy suggested.

Danny took a step forward. Fists clenched ready for battle.

Fatani approached. "Your taxi is waiting." Fatani said icily. Escorted him outside. Blue lights flashed as the door opened. Fatani returned.

"Danny they…."

"Give them my address and phone number." he told him. Alice was his for the rest of the night.

"Sorry but Fatani had got a call. He had to go." Danny said apologetically.

"Guess it's time for me to go home then. Everyone is paired off." she told him. "C'mon…"

He had a few drinks so he felt braver then he did sober. "I'm free if you want to dance."

She beamed at him and he felt his mind go blank at the sheer beauty of that smile. And it was aimed at him! He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. They were soon swaying very softly from side to side. Their feet moving very little. The song was called Fall For You by Colbie Caillat

_As I'm standing here  
__And you hold my hand  
__Pull me towards you  
__And we start to dance  
__All around usI see nobody  
__Here in silence  
__I__t's just you and me  
_

_I'm trying  
__Not to tell you  
__But I want to  
__I'm scared of what you'll say  
__So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
__But I'm tired of  
__Holding this inside my head  
_

_I've been spending all my time  
__Just thinking about ya  
__I don't know what to  
__I think I'm fallin' for you  
__I've been waiting all my life  
__and now I found ya  
__I don't know what to  
__I __think I'm fallin' for you  
__I'm fallin' for you_

She sighed and closed her eyes her head was against his chest and his heart beat rhythmically. To the same beat as the song. To the same beat as her heart. Everything in the whole world beat in time with him. Coz her world just seemed to gravitate and swirl around him. Him and Charlotte. She had the biggest urge to blurt out everything she was feeling. The biggest urge to press her lips to his. But should she? She felt courage rise and she stopped him and went on tiptoes.

(X)

The song suddenly skipped and then ended. It broke the moment and Alice came to her sense. God what on earth had she nearly did? A faster song started to play.

"How about we talk for a little bit then grab a pizza?" he asked huskily.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me." she told him.

They sat at his darkened table. Alone.

"So Miss Collins what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I dunno." she replied.

"Not work." they chorused together and smiled.

They were soon talking about anything and everything they could think of. Dixie Chick if I fall your going down with me was playing. They were soon singing along to the chorus badly.

_If I fall you're going down with me_

_You're going down with me baby if I fall_

_You can't take back every little chill you give me_

_You're going down with me baby heart and all _

"I didn't know you liked Dixie Chicks." she told him.

He smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me." he murmured and heat flared in his eyes.

"Ok um so football." she suggested.

"O don't even go there." he said.

Very soon they were having a heated debate why Scotland was better than England. He of course begged to differ. After a little bit Fatani came over.

"I'm just saying Scotland are rubbish." he said grinning.

"Guys." Fatani said and motioned around. The place was empty.

"O." Alice laughed. She was pretty much polatic! So was Danny. The one drink they had agreed to had turned into many more!

"Sorry Fatani." Danny said.

"No worries. At least someone hit it off tonight." he told them smiling.

Danny and Alice looked at each other in confusion. Then disregarded his statement.

"We'd better be getting home." he said.

"No way. I want my pizza. You promised!" she declared.

He hadn't promised but they were having such a good night he wasn't ready for it to end.

"We'll get a taxi to Jo'burg huh?"

She nodded.

He rang a taxi and they sat in the back giggling like kids for no reason. They were driving around Jo'burg looking for a place that was open. They found one and paid the driver, then had a discussion on what the best pizza was. They finally settled on a Bolognese with all meat as extra toppings. They carried on again like kids in the pizza shop. They finally got their pizza called another taxi to take them home.

(X)

After almost an hour after Fatani's had closed they finally climbed from the taxi at Leopards Den.

"How bout we eat our pizza in the moonlight huh?" he suggested.

He nodded. "I'll grab us something to drink. Coffee or juice?"

She made a face. "Suppose it be juice." she grumbled.

He crept into the house. Rifled around in a cupboard and found what he was looking for. Walked out carrying two bottles. "Weak alcopops. Practically juice." he said with a devilish grin."

She smiled again that stunning grin at him.

"Blue or cloudy?"

"What's the cloudy?" she asked.

"Ah this is a lucky dip Alice." he grinned boyishly.

"I'll be brave and have the cloudy one."

He handed her the drink and she grabbed a slice of pizza. Took a huge bite. She wished they could do this every night. Took a drink. "Awww." she groaned her face twisted. "Bitter lemon!"

He grinned and took a bite of his pizza.

"Mmmm I love pizza." she said after she chewed and swallowed.

"Mmm." he nodded in agreement. Chewing hungrily.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Tonight was really good." she said stuffed from her pizza.

"I had a great time too." he told her with a smile.

"You sound surprised." she said with a cocky grin.

"Shame Vanessa had to go." he murmured.

He saw the distant look appear in her eyes again. Saw her shoulders slump and then she stood up. Went to walk passed him.

"No Alice don't go not yet…" he grabbed her hand and stood up in front of her. She looked up at him. Her pulse quickened instantaneously.

"I didn't tell you how good you look in that dress." he said in a husky voice. Anything else he was going to say was wiped from his mind when he saw her looking at him with a strange look in her gorgeous eyes.

"You said great." she murmured. He said Vanessa was beautiful she tried to pull her hand away but he tugged her closer.

"What I meant to say was gorgeous. Stunning." he inhaled. "Breath taking." he said almost breathless.

Her own breath caught at his words. Her jaw dropped. They were both caught up in the moment.

"Actually all night all I have wanted to do is this!"

He lowered his head and kissed her. Heat and desire flooded through him. Any second now he expected her to pull away and slap him - hard. For over stepping his bounds. What he hadn't expected was for her to twine her arms around his neck and melt against him. To kiss him back with just as much heat and passion he was showing her. They were completely unrestrained. Danny had her backed up against a wall and she was trying to push his jacket off. He shrugged out of it and it lay in a heap on the veranda. They had completely forgot they were in the veranda. They were absolutely wrapped up in each other.

**A/N ok i know this didn't happen in series 4 bt i sooo hated that their first kiss was when he was unconcious urg soooo i wrote this :)**

**BUT people how far will it go? all the way? and remember they are drunk so will there be any morning after regrets? x hope u enjoyed my attempt at fluff x**


	8. Fatanti's Date Night  The Aftermath

Alice and Danny had been talking happily on the veranda. Until HE ruined it and mentioned the dreaded Vanessa. She so wasn't talking about her drunk. She might accidentally mention her voodoo doll and then Danny would think she was a freak! She dropped her head and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She had absolutely no concept of self preservation. You know Danny likes Vanessa so what do you do? You spend even more time with the man, fall even deeper in love with him! This was only gonna end in tears! He was gonna break her heart, more like obliterate it until she had nothing left. Thing was it wouldn't even be his fault. He hadn't made her fall for him! And it wasn't even his fault that he didn't return her feelings. She just HAS to hang around him she thougth sarcastically. Well no more, she was going! She stood up.

"No Alice. Don't go not yet." she felt heat streak up her arm when he grabbed her hand.

Was it just her it did it sound like he was pleading slightly? Na that was just her imagination!

I didn't tell you how good you look in that dress." he said in a husky voice.

She stared at him. Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't he just have let her go. Now her brain was thinking all these scenarios. All the wanted to do was kiss him, just once to assuage her curiosity.

"You said great." she murmured. He said Vanessa was beautiful she tried to pull her hand away but he tugged her closer.

What was she doing? She could barely think when they were this close. Their bodies were almost touching. The alcohol didn't help either!

"What I meant to say was gorgeous. Stunning." he inhaled. "Breath taking." he said on a breath.

Her own breath caught at his words. Her jaw dropped. No way! This wasn't Danny talking! He didn't see her in that way! He just didn't.

"Actually all night all I have wanted to do is this!"

Before she could guess what he planned to do his lips were an inch from hers. The whole world seemed to slow down. Stop for a second. Nothing moved. there was no sound. Everything was still... Then his lips were on hers and everything sped up. Swirled around her faster than any aeroplane or car she had rode on. Her head spun and she put her arms around him to steady herself. Oh wow this kiss was far better than any kiss she had ever experienced. He felt him softly pushing her until her back hit the wall. His hands which had been around her waist were now clutching her face softly. Her head spun more as he deepened the kiss. She was overloading on feelings here. She needed a moment but she was bombarded by desire for Danny. She let go and just abandoned her common sense. Pushed his jacket off his shoulder. The only thought in her alcohol addled brain right now was... um actually there were no thoughts in her brain coz it literally exploded as his lips had pressed against hers. All she wanted was to be as close as Danny as she could.

(X)

Danny was lost in Alice. She was so soft. So responsive. He wanted her so much….

They heard the rumble of a truck and froze. Headlights approached and they jumped apart. Both breathing heavily. Alice was frantically trying to pull air into her lungs. To supply oxygen to her deprived brain. Oh my god! She thought. She didn't know where to look. She couldn't look at Danny! God she had been practically undressing him on the veranda. She winced inwardly and hurried into the house. Her eyes glued to the floor.

Dupe climbed from the truck. "Midnight tracking, hate it!" he said frustrated.

Danny stood frowning, unsettled.

"You take my advice Danny?" Dupe asked.

Danny didn't hear him. He had kissed Alice! Was he out of his mind? He had ruined everything.

"Hello is anyone home?" Dupe asked waving his hand in front of Danny's eye's.

Danny shook his head. "Um yeah I did. It was good. Look I…"

Dupe spotted the pizza box and bottles. "Well well well pizza and alcohol. You had a hot first date?" Dupe grinned. "Is she waiting for you inside?"

Hot? That kiss had nearly made him spontaneously combust on the spot. He surprised he isn't a pile of ashes!

"NO!" he declared rather forcefully. "Me and Alice just shared a pizza." he said neutrally. Inside he was still feeling the aftershocks of that kiss!

More than that if the pale pink lipstick on Danny's lips was any indication. He wasn't ready to hear that though - yet! Dupe thought happily. she was exactly wanted he needed. he just didn't know it yet!

Dupe walked to the box and picked up the last slice of pizza. "Good pizza."

"Look Dupe I'm tired. I'm heading in." Danny told him.

"Sure." Dupe said with a grin.

Danny walked in and noticed Alice's bedroom door ajar. Maybe he should just get it over with. They had both been drunk that was all! They had an excuse. And the only reason he was dying to do it again was because he was drunk! That was it! If they sorted it now then there would be no awkwardness tomorrow.

(X)

Alice left danny on the veranda. She was an idiot. A prize flaming idiot! How could she do it? You know he likes Vanessa and you go and kiss him back - like there's no tomorrow! You should have smacked him upside the head Collins! But noooooo you go and wrap your arms around him like a boa constrictor and practically accost him on the veranda! Oh yeah Collins way to go for keeping it professional! Now she probably feels sorry for you! She walked in and room and pushed the door. It shut but didn't click. She didn't notice. She wiped the make up off her face with a wipe. Berating herself mentally the whole time. She just went round and round in circles. She changed into pyjama bottoms and a top. God she couldn't leave either! She realised. Charlotte was settled, started school. Had friends and they were practically family to her! She collapsed face down on the bed.

"You'll think of something Alice. You always do!" she murmured tiredly. Fatigue washed over her as she felt the soft pillow beneath her head. Her eyes fluttered once, twice. Then stayed closed. A peaceful dream came to her. She and Danny were close. She smiled and sighed.

(X)

Alice." Danny whispered through the crack in her door.

Quiet.

He knocked again. And again silence

Right he was in a quandary. He didn't want to look incase she was undressed, he didn't want to appear as a perve! But at the same time he wanted to talk to her. He had an idea. He covered his eyes with a hand and called her name as he pushed the door open slowly. Ok no squeals he was safe! He removed his hand and saw her, she was sprawled on her stomach in a star shape. Her face was relaxed. She looked so young. Her jaw was slack and her mouth was very slightly agape. Her breathing was slow and deep. She was obviously out for the count. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. He tried to resist an urge but couldn't. He walked over and pressed a feather soft kiss to her head. She didn't move.

"Love you." he murmured. He had only just realised as he pressed his lips to her head. He thought he cared alot but it was so much more than that. She would never feel the same and that was why she would never know. He could do without her sympathy and pity. Unrequited love was a bitch!

As he backed out of her room she stirred and turned on her back. Mumbled something incoherent. He slipped from her room soundlessly and closed the door. The click sounded so final in the quiet house. Like a dead bolt closing the feelings in his heart! Coz they were staying in there, never to be said. he walked in his room sadly, knew sleep would be a long time coming. He had kissed Alice and then realised how deeply in love he was. Anyone else would have been happy at the realisation. He knew he should go and brush his teeth but he couldn't. He could still taste her on his tongue and he wasn't willing to let that go just yet.

(X)

Alice woke up. Her mouth as dry as dust. Her head. Oh my god why was someone hitting her repeatedly with a very heavy hammer? Why was someone torturing her in this way? She opened her eyes and her head was hanging upside down off the bed. She sat up quickly and her head pounded harder and she fell backwards on her bed. At least she was alone! She hadn't brought some random man home with her. She had far too much to drink last night. Usually she could handle her drink, but if she drank too much it was like memory loss serum. The last half of last night was a blur of images. Pizza mostly. Hopefully she hadn't made a complete fool or herself and Danny! She remembered talking to him, discussing music. They had quite similar tastes. His was still rubbish though. She wondered if she had gave her number to anyone. Oh God what happens if she got stalked? She groaned. She was never touching another drop of alcohol again!

She checked the clock. 10:30. Christ! She dived from the bed and quickly went to shower. Finished her shower in no time at all. As she walked from the shower she noticed that Danny was leading a policeman out of the house. His back was to her so he didn't even know she was there.

"Thanks officer!" he said. The policeman nodded. Alice quickly ducked into her room. Then sat deep in thought. The police! Oh God had she did something? Had she attacked someone for going near Danny? Assaulted them? Ripped their arms off and hit them with the soggy bits? See this was why she shouldn't drink! Dammit she was in trouble now. It would be best to go and face the music! Walked from the room. Danny was sat in the kitchen. He looked….worried. What had she done? She thought panicked. The look on his face though….

"Hello." she said wearily.

"Hey." he replied.

"Look about last night…" she started then exhaled. "I didn't embarrass you too much did I? Tell me did I go wild on someone?"

"No Alice. You didn't. I kinda don't wanna tell you…." he said softly.

"Danny….I have to know." she warned.

"….but I will coz this concerns your safety and that is the most important thing to me." he finished. "Last night do you remember going to the bathroom? You were talking to this guy who just kept buying you drinks?"

She frowned. "Slightly. I forgot a lot of last night. I drank way too much!"

"Me too." he had a few blanks himself. "Anyway you went to the bathroom and I had been keeping an eye on him. He….Alice he put something in your drink." he murmured.

"Like drugs?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded and she paled.

"Christ Danny if you hadn't been there…" she trailed off. "Did I drink any of it coz my head is pounding and I really only remember snatches. Like talking to you."

He shook his head. "No I knocked it over. Then told Fatani to call the police. Told him to give the police my address and phone number."

She sat frowning. Lost in thought. God he could have really hurt her! Danny once again came to her rescue. Would he ever stop having to save her? Would she ever get the chance to save him?

"So after that I sat and talked to you for a bit." he added.

She froze. "Why?" he hadn't spoke to her before.

"Coz I needed to keep you safe!" he replied.

"Why? He was gone!" she said defensively.

"There were other men there and they were drunk!"

"Your a man too!" she retorted.

"You don't need protection from me Alice and you know it!" he fumed.

Coz he would never want her in that way she heard the message loud and clear. "I need to go Danny…"

No way. Not this again. He was sick of her walking away from him! He never had any idea what he was doing wrong! This stops right now! He followed her. Caught up to her on the veranda and reached out to grab her wrist he held it tightly but at the same time tenderly.

She spun quickly. A memory overcame both of them. In the others arms kissing each other passionately, like there was no tomorrow. They both jumped back in alarm, it is then they noticed his suit jacket in a heap. They stared at it, then at each other in shock.

Alice, deny everything ran through her mind.

"You ok?" she asked. Tried to sound blasé but her voice shook.

"Um yeah. I'm good."

She wasn't acknowledging anything he thought panicked. What if he dreamed it? He couldn't admit to something like that if it hadn't actually happened!

"Look Danny I'm sorry. I'm feeling sensitive and stuff you know. I do appreciate that you save me from...that...him."

"Yeah I know." he said nodding. "And I'm happy I was there to stop him too."

They stood just looking at each other on the porch. Her eyes held a hot but also confused look. Something unspoken hung gin the air.

"Um..I'm gonna…do vet stuff!" she dashed down the stairs. Her vocabulary had escaped her. Vet stuff? She thought in disgust his eyes had did that to her. He had gazed at her with those intense green eyes and she melted.

Danny stood watching her as she left. Remembered how she felt in his arms. that couldn't have been a dream! He couldn't dream that sort of detail! The curvy softness of her. Her firm but tender lips. And bitter lemon too. He had the biggest sensation of bitter lemon! No way was that a dream! But she had acted so normal! She would have said something if she remembered. That was just the way she was! So yes Danny maybe it was just a dream. You just have a very vivid imagination!

**A/N ok this was a much need fluff injection from me. All the angst has been depressing me but I feel happier now : ) so they both remember but are pretending they dnt. This jst might come up in a later chapter. Watch this space! I had sorta hoped this would come out better then it actually did. oh well... next chapter will be unexpected. x**


	9. Sore

A few weeks had passed since the date night, nothing had been said about that and both Danny and Alice planned to keep it that way! Why mess with something that worked? And Alice was pretty sure that Danny wanted Vanessa. Well he could have her!

She and Danny were meanwhile heaving sacks into the surgery. Christ some of these were like twice the weight of her.

"You ok Alice?" Danny said and lifted a sack easily.

"Yeah." she breathed as she lifted a particularly heavy one.

"I can do it you know Alice." he told her.

She shook her head. All her oxygen was needed to enable her to breathe. She dropped the sack and inhaled sharply.

"That's it Alice as head vet here I'm telling you to back off. I'll carry the rest." Danny said stubbornly.

Alice straightened her spine. "Head vet?" she squeaked.

Danny paled. "Well like I have more experience then you. I see you as a whole partner and stuff but like….." he trailed off.

"I'm still waiting Daniel." she told him pointedly.

"I surrender." he told her.

She made a face. Walked over to the sacks.

"I wouldn't Alice that is the heaviest." Danny warned.

She glared at him and grabbed it. Pulled. It refused to budge. She yanked again. No movement. "C'mon!" she hissed at it. No go. She stalked over to another bag and picked it up petulantly.

She watched as Danny walked over and picked up the sack she tried. He put it on his shoulder easily. "Smart ass!" she muttered.

He grinned.

They heaved sacks then sat in the surgery. Her shoulders were tight.

"Look Alice about before. I didn't men what I said about being head vet. I just…..well the sacks were heavy and I really could handle it by myself."

"I know Danny." she winced.

"Alice." he asked concerned.

"It's just my shoulders. They're sore. I pulled it lifting one of the sacks."

"C'mere." he murmured.

"Why? She asked frowning.

"I'm just gonna ease some of the tension. Nothing else." he assured.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

He smiled. "I guarantee that it will be painless."

"Why do I feel like I'm putting my life in your hands?" she wondered

"I think it's me putting my life in your hands. See if I hurt you I get the feeling that you'll kill me!" Danny said seriously.

"Don't you forget it!" she laughed and sat on the operating table. He stood behind her and gently started kneading her tense muscles. Alice meanwhile melted.

(X)

Dupe stalked down to the surgery. Right this time the woman had gone too far! He was getting rid of her if he had to hog tie her and toss her over the state line. Or at least in a river or something. He was at the surgery door and heard moaning. His hand froze.

"Danny." Alice whispered.

Dupe pulled his hand away like he'd been burned. What were they doing in there?"

"Danny this is so good."

Dupe's jaw dropped.

Well well well he didn't think Trevanion had it in him!

"Did you ever do this to your wives?" she whispered.

Dupe looked at the door wearily. This was beginning to sound weird. What was Trevanion doing to her?

"Next time Dupe complains he's hard I'll tell him to try you out!"

Dupe backed away from the door in horror. Whatever they were doing he wanted no part of it! God who did they think he was?

Gerogina approached. He backed into her.

"Watch where your going Anders." she hissed.

She walked towards the surgery.

"Don't open that door!" he yelped.

She frowned.

"You don't wanna see what's happening in there!" he warned.

"What?"

"Danny and Alice." he told her pointedly.

Danny and Alice?" she asked confused.

"Do you need me to draw you a picture? Danny and Alice!"

"Danny and Alice? Ooooooo Don't be ridiculous." she scoffed.

"She's in there and being rather vocal! If you know what I mean." he told her.

"Vocal? Anders you have…"

"Thanks Danny that was so good. I feel so relaxed." Georgina heard Alice say happily.

Georgina looked at the door and frowned.

"It was my pleasure." Danny replied. "Any time you feel like that I'm happy to oblige."

"Are they a couple now?" Georgina whispered shocked.

Dupe shrugged.

"Play along." she told him then shouted. "Danny!"

The door was open and she jumped.

"Georgina you ok? You look flushed." Danny asked.

"Um yeah Nomsa asked me to talk to you about the linen in your room. Does it need changed?"

"No it was only changed a few days ago." he murmured.

"It might be dirty though." she looked at him. "You know hot nights..."

Alice walked towards then rolling her shoulders.

"You're the best ever Danny."

Georgina's eyebrows raised.

"You should try him." Alice told her.

Georgina's mouth dropped. "He's…"

"Once you try Danny you never go back!" he said with a grin.

"O my god!" Georgina whispered. And shared a look with Dupe.

"Would you Danny?" Dupe asked. "Like Georgina?"

Danny looked at Georgina and shrugged. "Of course. Why not?"

"You need your head checked man!" Dupe said disgusted as Georgina looked faint.

"You know where I am!" Danny told her.

"Danny you were married to my neice this is competely inappropriate." georgina told him sternly.

"It's fine. I wouldn't do it hard! I was nice and gentle wasn't I Alice."

Alice nodded. "Lovely soft hands. He made me….."

"Alice don't even go there!" Dupe warned.

"I was just gonna….."

"I'm not listening!" Dupe covered his ears.

"Right what's going on?" Danny asked Dupe was being really weird and Georgina looked at him wearily. Like he was gonna murder her or something!

"You propositioning Georgina!" Dupe said in disgust.

"Me what?" Danny gasped and looked at her.

"Alice said she should 'try' you out!"

"Yeah he's good." Alice told them.

"Quiet! I don't wanna know about your sex life!" Georgina hissed them blushed.

"My what?" Alice yelped.

"We heard you in there!" Dupe said. "With all the oh Danny!" Dupe told them. "Next time be discreet."

"I'm confused." Danny said.

"We heard you and Alice having…...relations in there." Georgina told them.

Danny and Alice paled. Then burst into gales of laughter. "They thought we…" Laughed even harder.

Georgina and Dupe looked at each other then at the laughing people.

"They find this amusing. I need therapy and they find it funny!" Dupe said simply.

"Dupe we weren't…" Danny chuckled. "I was giving her a massage. She hurt her shoulder."

"A likely story." Dupe said pointedly.

"No really!" Alice said. "He was surprisingly good."

Georgina glare at Dupe. "Why do I listen to you?"

"You thought they were too!" Dupe declared.

"Only after you put the ridiculous notion in my head!"

Danny and Alice continued laughing softly as they walked away. Dupe and Georgina's arguing fading into the distance.

"Can you believe what they thought we were doing?" Alice asked.

"I know. If I was gonna do something like that I would chose a lot better place than a animal surgery." he told her. "You a lot more special than that."

Alice quieted.

"Never happen though." he added.

Alice exhaled. "Yeah. Never happen." she whispered.

**A/N i was checking this and thought it sounded so much better as i wrote it wasn't planned just wrote i the last 10 mins. urg. anyway didn't wanna update unexpected or undeterred coz i refuse to update angst today :) v short update off out :) thanks 4 reading**


	10. The Crush

**A/N it's been a while since i updated this but i need some fluff, i can't take anymore angst - so enjoy :D x**

(X)

Danny and Alice were sat eating breakfast alone.

"Isn't it weird this place being so empty." Alice murmured.

Danny looked around. "Yeah. I keep expecting Dupe to jump out, or start grumbling about the lack of breakfast."

Alice looked at the meagre offering that sat before her. "O yeah."

"Toast, with toast and more toast." Danny said laughing.

"Can't forget the coffee." she raised her mug.

"Of course not." he said solemnly. "Can't live without the stuff! Dupe is a meat man, if it isn't bacon then it isn't breakfast."

"I agree." Alice replied.

"Ach man, I need a proper breakfast!" Danny imitated.

Alice smiled. "That's our Dupe."

"That man is my nothing!" Danny said in mock horror.

"He's a sweetie really."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "He pay you to say that?"

"No."

"You on medication?"

"No." she laughed.

"He offer you a raise?"

"He didn't give me anything Danny. I just like him. He's sweet."

Danny made a face and bit into his toast. "I still think he paid you!"

Alice chuckled. "Anyway back to the matter at hand. We have no Dupe or Caroline. Since she travelled over to see Dupe she has dragged him out to some spa. I saw him bundled into the back of the truck. I met her for a few seconds and she kinda scared me." Alice admitted. "She's like a one woman army! Anyway, no Nomsa, Charlotte or Evan so we have the house to ourselves Mr Trevanion, what do you suggest we do hmmmm?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Danny knew a few things he would like to do but…..he'd had a phone call yesterday that he had forgot to tell her about. Today was supposed to be their day off. Emergencies only. She was gonna skewer him! "Alice." he said in his sweetest voice. He gave her a wounded puppy dog look for effect.

"What have you agreed to do?" she asked dryly, eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I've agreed to do anything?" his tone one of pure innocence.

"Don't try that tone with me Trevanion, I know you've agreed to do something because I KNOW that face. It's your I messed up so don't kill me face."

He exhaled. "Ok I'll give, yesterday I got a call from a local school…."

"Why? Their occupants need vaccinations?"

He laughed heartily.

She raised her mug and toasted herself then sipped. "So?"

"Well they asked to visit the hospital. You know, see us in action."

"When did they want to come?"

"Today."

"Today? That's kinda short notice isn't it?"

"Kinda." he said softly.

"I dont even have to ask what you said coz I already know what you told them."

"You do?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah. You said no, if I agree my gorgeous assistant will murder me and make it look like an accident didn't you?"

"Gorgeous?" he asked.

"Daniel, you did say that didn't you?"

"I said they could come." he admitted awkwardly.

"Danny! It's the first day we've had off in months! Emergencies only, you promised. I have plans!"

"Like what?" he asked smirking.

"Well a long hot luxurious bath for one! Danny it was gonna be uninterrupted, do you know how rare that is in this house?"

"I'm sorry Alice. I just couldn't say no."

"Erm yes you could, it's easy let me demonstrate. No, nope, I can't. unable. Never, sorry, un-doable. Is that enough examples?"

Danny stood up. "Ok, I'll do it alone. By myself. Solitary, single, lonely."

"Ok." Alice told him simply.

"HEY! My sad voice and demeanour were supposed to play on your sympathies."

Alice looked at him.

"Please Alice." he pleaded. "Your like my partner in crime, well animal lifesaving crime. So not crime I suppose. Please." he drew out the final please and added in his hands joined in prayer.

She relented at the look on his face. "How old are these kids?"

"13-14."

Alice shook her head. "You owe me Trevanion. BIG STYLE!"

He smiled at her and Alice realised that seeing him smile at her like that made it all worthwhile.

(X)

An hour later they had a group of 10 teenage children talking in the surgery.

Alice glared at Danny. "O Trevanion you are gonna be paying me back till the end of time!"

Without warning a wolf whistle split the air. Alice looked around and raised an eyebrow. One of the boys winked at her.

God she wasn't wearing anything special, just some white three quarters and a lemon vest top. "God give me strength!" she muttered.

"Hey Alice, your well in there!" Danny whispered laughing.

"One more word and I go!" she warned.

He made a zipping motion across his mouth.

"That's better!" she said. "Ok Kids." she carried on loudly. "Firstly we'll show you around the surgery, where we hold the animals, the instruments and where we do surgeries."

"You can operate on me anytime!" one boy called out.

"O my god!" Alice whispered shaking her head. Glanced at Danny who was barely containing his laughter.

"I'm not saying a word." he told her smiling.

"Owe me big time!" she repeated turned back to the kids. "Let's get started then." she hissed and hit Danny on the arm for putting her through this.

He merely smiled that heart stopping smile at her again. God but it was lethal to the solidity of her brain!

(X)

The group of children were split into 2. 5 went with Danny and 5 went with Alice. Alice's admirer, as much as he argued that he'd rather go with Alice he had to go with Danny. Alice was busy explaining about the operating area and Danny had his group by the pens. Their wild dog was currently occupying one if those.

"This here is a wild dog."

"Dog?" a girl asked. "Can I stroke him?" she walked towards the cage, her arm outstretched. She was just about to put her hand in the cage. Danny moved quickly and pulled her back as the dog started snapping wildly inside the cage. The girl shrieked and paled.

"Wild dogs aren't like other dogs, they are incredibly dangerous, vicious!" Danny told her.

"Would he have hurt me?" she asked softly.

"She would have. If her pack had been here in all likelihood they would have killed you." the girls eyes widened wider, if that was even possible.

Danny decided to put her at ease. "See that scar on my hand?"

The girl nodded. "Did she do that?"

"No, but she might have."

The girl smiled.

"Let me tell you a little secret, you see Alice over there? I saved her from a wild dog too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "She put her hand in the cage too. But I saved her. That's me, a hero."

The girl looked up at him smiling.

"Not to worry, the dog can't get out of there."

"Thanks for saving me Mr Trevanion." she breathed.

"I told you kids to call me Danny." he replied.

For the rest of the morning Danny had a constant companion.

(X)

Danny and Alice were stood side by side in the kitchen making sandwiches. They were talking, a playful banter nudging each other from side to side.

"Can I help?" a young voice asked, her eyes trained on Danny.

"It's ok Dena, you go sit with your friends. Lunch will be in no time." he smiled at her and Dena sighed.

Alice went back to buttering bread, smiling widely, she couldn't really blame the girl for sighing at Danny's smile, it turned her into a brainless idiot at times!

"I don't mind helping you." Dena breathed.

Alice decided to let Danny off the hook, and then warn him. He was pretty dense at times. "We're ok really."

The girl shot a dark look at Alice, then walked back to the veranda watching them through the front door.

"Helpful girl, clever too. She asks all the right questions, could have a future as a vet." Danny mused.

Alice looked at him amused. "You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" he asked slapping a slice of bread on top of some ham.

"She blatantly has a crush on you!"

Danny looked at Alice in disbelief.

"Didn't you see the look she gave me? She thinks I want you all to myself."

"Don't be daft Alice, I'm old enough to be her father. C'mon my own daughter is nearly 10 years older than her!"

"I'm being serious Danny, girls get crushes on older men all the time." she was proof of that, that's how Charlotte came along!

"Yeah right." he scoffed.

"I bet you 200 rand that she gets you alone sometime this afternoon, sooner rather than later."

He frowned. "Why?"

"To declare undying devotion. See your showing her attention, complementing her, it all translates to love in teenage girl speak."

Danny looked at Alice wearily, searching her face for any sign that she was having him on. He shook his head. "Your just trying to scare me for roping you into this. It won't work my dear, no go."

"Ok, don't believe me, seriously though Danny she will try to get you alone. Just be careful yeah."

Danny looked at Dena who smiled widely and waved. Danny felt worry settle into his stomach.

(X)

They were all back in the surgery. "So at this time my assistant Alice will clean up the wound, depending on if I have anything else to do either Alice or I will stitch him up and then give him the solution to wake him up."

"Which one?" Dena asked.

"There's a number of different ones." Alice told her.

Dena glared at her as if to say 'I didn't ask you!'

"As Alice said there's a lot of different ones." Danny reiterated.

Dena smiled. "Thanks."

Danny looked at Alice who was smiling victoriously. She was having far too much fun at his expense. "Ok people, we'll break here for a drink then we'll take you on a game drive to see some of the big game."

"Lions?" one boy asked eagerly.

"Yes - if possible. Giraffes, wildebeest. Hopefully we'll see a couple of the big 5. Alice can you go and sort the drinks while I go and get some handouts and a rifle."

"No problem. C'mon let's go up to the house." Alice said herding them out of the door and towards the house. Nobody noticed that Dena slipped back inside the surgery.

Danny walked from the office and jumped. "Dena, you shocked me."

"I just wanted us to have some time alone." she told him with a shy smile.

Time alone? He thought panicked. Alice's warning flashed through his mind.

"You should be with the rest of your group." he told her sternly. Moved towards the door.

"I thought you might of wanted to be alone with me too." She moved in front of him and he took a step back.

"No really no." he told her.

"Do you not like me?" she asked sadly.

"Well yeah…." he said awkwardly.

Her eyes lit up.

"But not in that way. You're a nice girl, but your just a kid and I'm an adult."

"I'm very mature for my age." she told him.

O God mature for her age? She didn't actually just say that! "Look, your too young, far too young!" he stressed.

"I know I'm young but….."

God he had to stop this now, this couldn't go any further! "I'm taken!" he declared.

"By who?" Dena asked angrily. "Alice?"

Danny thought for a second. She really was gonna kill him! "Yeah."

"But I'm better than her, can't you see that?"

"She's my girlfriend and I love her." Danny told her solemnly.

"There you are Danny." Alice said walking in the surgery. "I thought I'd lost you….Dena?" Alice looked at Danny knowingly. He looked pale. She smiled widely.

Dena spun on her heel, walked towards Alice. "I hate you!" she muttered and pushed passed Alice.

"O thank God you came Alice!" he breathed and ran to her.

"What she say?" Alice asked amused.

"That she liked me, when I said I was too old she said she was mature for her age!"

"Really?" Alice laughed.

"Nothing was gonna deter her Alice. Well until…."

"What?"

"Well I considered saying I was married but no wedding ring."

"So?"

"Well I said I had a girlfriend." he told her sheepishly.

"Who?" Alice asked excitedly.

Danny looked at her.

"Me?" Warmth filled her, she squashed it. "Couldn't you just say you were gay?"

"I had to make it believable." he told her.

"Trust me gay is way more believable." Unfortunately for her!

"Alice!" he warned.

"Sorry cheap shot." She was silent for a moment. "You can't expect me to do this." she added.

"Please - if you play along I'll give you a raise."

"You pay all your girlfriends?" she asked laughing.

"Ha ha." he said dryly. "This works both ways you know, I get Dena away from me and that boy stops whistling at you."

He had a point! "Ok, but just so you know I don't sleep with people on the first date!"

Danny smiled. "You've never been out with me."

They shared a moment, juss looking into the others eyes. A teacher broke the moment.

"The kids are getting restless, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Danny whispered, still unable to tear his eyes from Alice, he then twined his hand with hers and they walked from the surgery - together.

(X)

Dena blanked Alice on the entire game ride. Meanwhile Danny and Alice were trying and failing to act like a couple deeply in love. Danny was starting to crowd Alice. They stopped at Booma.

"Will you stop holding my hand?" she hissed.

"Your supposed to be my girlfriend!" he whispered.

"Your smothering me. GOD!"

Alice noticed the male teacher looking at her and she smiled in reply.

Danny frowned, jealously making him angry. "You're my girlfriend, not his!"

"I'm doing this as a favour. He's waiting for me to give him my number. You aren't helping with all the touching!"

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Well he's cute!"

Danny squeaked in outrage. Then he noticed Dena watching them with interest.

"Can you remove that angry face an look at me lovingly? Dena is watching."

"O I'll lovingly you!" she warned.

"Alice." he said pointedly.

"I am not getting paid enough!" she muttered. Turned her eyes soft and looked deeply into his eyes, looked at him like she told herself not to so often.

Wow she was good! Danny thought, he almost believed it himself.

Dena glared at them then looked away.

"How was that?" Alice asked.

"Very believable." he answered.

She yanked her hand away as he held it again. "Stop crowding me - please."

"I'll try." he promised.

(X)

After that Danny always seemed to be by Alice's side. She couldn't move. He was always touching her, holding her hand. Secretly she had loved it at first but now it was grating on her nerves. She dropped anything and he was bending down quickly to pick it up for her. Like before she dropped a sheet of paper.

"There you go." he said softly with a smile.

"Thanks." she replied strained.

He helped her back into the truck so they could go home. "Thanks." she replied clenching her teeth,

He sat beside her in the truck and as she drove along her enclosed her free hand in 2 of his.

"Danny your pushing it, I need both hands to drive!" she breathed

Unfortunately Alice didn't know that Danny hadn't heard her. They reached home and he went to help her down from the truck she had hit the end of her tether.

"Christ Danny! Your driving me crazy. Can I have 5 minutes?" she declared threw her hands in the air. "GOD!" she stomped off leaving everyone looking at Danny. Dena was beaming.

"Excuse me." he said, followed Alice into the house. Saw her sat at the kitchen table.

"Alice…."

"Touch me and I swear I'll kill you Danny - your making me insane!"

"But…"

"I know you're a touchy feely kind of guy, I like touching, but your always there, I can't move…..there's only so much a woman can take. I can't even freaking cough!"

"I'm sorry." he murmured. "Look I'll see to the class?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I just need some space."

"Ok." he murmured looked at her one final time then left.

Dena cornered him outside, as soon as he stepped foot on the veranda. "I don't think she's your girlfriend. Firstly I saw sir give her his number."

Danny had to fight to keep his fists from clenching.

"Second you haven't kissed her, holding hands yeah but that don't count. And third she doesn't want you near her, touching her. What sort of girlfriend doesn't want her boyfriend touching her. If you were MY boyfriend I'd kiss you all the time!"

Right this was IT! "Look this is making me uncomfortable, you're a nice girl but your just a kid, I'm a grown up."

"Biological age doesn't matter, it's just a number."

His jaw dropped. "I'd be breaking the law - your too young!"

"I wouldn't tell anyone." she promised taking a step towards him.

"CHRIST!" he declared and backed off. Crossed his arms.

"Hey Danny." Alice popped her head out of the door. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Definitely!" he hurried to her, stood in the doorway in front of her. It was then he noticed she had a funny look on her face. It looked like love.

"About before, I'm sorry honey I just…..well you know what I'm like sometimes…..I lose my temper…."

"I get it." he murmured. Ran his hand down her cheek.

"And for the record I do like you touching me. Really." she then put her arms around his neck reached up and kissed him. Danny hadn't been expecting that, he soon found himself kissing her back, fully, deeply.

They pulled back together. "I love you." they both said instinctively, neither realising what they or the other had said. Then they both smiled at each other, unknowingly using smiles they reserved only for the other.

Dena coughed noisily. Both Danny and Alice stepped outside. Dena handed something to Danny, he frowned.

"Waste of time huh?" she asked when he realised it was a phone number.

He put his arm around Alice's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Danny nodded.

"You won't be breaking up?" At that dispaly Dena was in no doubt that these two people were deeply in love with each other. It was as natural as breathing - when they werent trying.

Danny glanced at Alice and smiled. "Never, she's my world."

Dena exhaled, then joined her group who were climbing inside a coach. Danny didn't release Alice, not even after the truck left. She too still remained with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"Thanks Alice." he whispered looking out into the distance.

"Your welcome." she replied looking up at him.

Danny made a split second decision. He turned, lowered his head and kissed her softly.

Alice sighed against his lips and tightened her hold around him. They stayed locked together this was for a few moments. It felt like eternity, heaven in the others arms. Then Danny pulled back and smiled at her.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked breathlessly. "She's gone."

He frowned, then smiled a small smile. "I dunno, you kissed me, I guess I wanted to kiss you."

"O ok." she replied, went to walk away to clear her head. Something was in the air.

Danny grabbed her hand and twined her fingers with his. "Alice…."

"Yeah Danny." she replied looking up at him confused.

He opened his mouth. "Um….you were a really good girlfriend. Believable."

"All the boys say that." she joked.

She was taking this wrong. He gathered his courage. "Look Alice - this is hard for me to say but….."

"Yes?" she whispered, lost in the mossy greenness of his eyes.

"Well I lo….."

A loud beeping broke the moment. They jumped apart, Alice had a lump in her throat.

Dupe and Caroline climbed from the truck. "I can't take you anywhere Anders!"

"Caroline, Dupe how was your day away?" Danny asked, voice shaking.

Neither Dupe or Caroline noticed.

"He got us thrown out of the spa!" Caroline complained.

"It wasn't MY fault!" Dupe defended himself.

"You assaulted the masseuse!" Caroline told him.

"He said you had soft skin! That's my soft skinned woman he was pawing!" Dupe told her angrily.

"Anders it may have escaped your notice but he was GAY!"

"A likely story!" he retorted.

"Anders I'm not here long, please don't ruin it!" Caroline pleaded.

"I only asked him to watch his hands, they were going too far south if you ask me!"

"Well he can't watch his hands now can he? You blacked his eyes. They were swollen shut!"

Danny and Alice were stood on the veranda watching with smiles.

"Ach woman I'm sick of your complaining. I was protecting your honour. You should reward me!"

"Don't tempt me Anders!" she warned.

Dupe walked into the house. "The woman is home 5 minutes and I need a drink!" he muttered.

Caroline watched him retreating then looked at Danny and Alice. "How was your day?" she asked.

"So so." Danny replied.

"Anything new I should know about?"

Danny and Alice looked at each other. A look filled with love and longing. They then looked back at Caroline. "No, nothing new at all." they replied sadly.

**A/N - ok people i NEEDED this fluff. i was overloading on angst spesh wi undeterred and as one. so fluff is a change - fluff is good :)**

**Anyways peeps i cant decide whhich story to write/update next. so do u want more as one OR undeterred? whatever u guys want - drop me a line im nt too fussed tbh.**

**In case your wodering the actual ending to this was danny says he loves her, they fall into each others arms and love happily ever after - but that isnt quite in keeping wi s4 so i changed it - that sucks! :(**

**Hope u enjoyed x**


	11. The Lady Loves Me  Part 1  Tricked

**The Lady Loves Me - Part One - Tricked**

"Right Danny I'm calling in favours!" Dupe said seriously approaching him on the veranda.

Danny looked at Dupe puzzled. He owed no one nothing, well except Alice for covering for him with that girl who had a crush on him last week. Whew! That had been close. He dreaded to think what the girl might have tried to do if Alice hadn't been there! He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that had accompanied their little act. Well make that kisses. What had possessed him to kiss her? I mean hers had been part of the act, his had just been stupidity especially since now she was keeping her distance…..the thoughts of Alice avoiding him were depressing so he pushed them out of him mind. "What so called favours do I owe you?" Danny finally asked.

"Where shall I start?" Dupe muttered.

"Well?" Danny said pointedly refusing to rise to the bait

"Well in the beginning I convinced you to stay!" Dupe told him.

"No, Sarah did."

"I convinced you to keep Alice on!" Dupe tried.

"No, Rosie did."

Dupe frowned. "I feed you!" he said scraping the barrel.

Danny smirked. "No Nomsa does!"

"Do I do anything for anyone around here?" Dupe growled.

Danny grinned. "No."

"Ach!" Dupe grumbled. "AH I have one! I got you out of that spot with Georgina last week!" Dupe said smugly.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You were the one who got me in it."

Dupe frowned. "O yeah. Anyway you do owe me something."

"What do you want?" Danny asked dryly. Looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Well Georgina wants to go to an Elvis night."

"Georgina? Elvis?" Danny questioned. He just couldn't see it!

"Me either." Dupe declared reading his mind.

"Apparently it's Elvis songs. Elvis impersonators. Elvis karaoke. Maybe even Elvis quiffs!"

"What about the camp suits?" Danny asked.

Dupe shrugged in wonder.

"So favour?" Danny had a feeling he wasn't going to like this!

"Well I need you to come. She asked me to escort her and I do owe her coz she was the one who convinced Caroline to visit me last week. And seeing as you owe me…."

"I don't owe you anything Dupe - so no way!"

"Danny c'mon- you'll enjoy yourself." Dupe countered.

"Erm - no I won't. I'd rather gouge my eyes out then go through something like that!"

"I'll ply you with alcohol."

"You do that anyway." Danny told him.

"Not anymore!" Dupe retorted moodily, crossing his arms.

"Dupe why can't you just ask Nomsa?"

"I tried she has plans. Please Danny I can't go to this thing alone - with Georgina!" Dupe stressed.

"So you want me to go? I'll be a third wheel. She's your family."

"Cut out the insults thank you! Anyway you could take someone." Dupe hinted.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You already said Nomsa is busy."

Dupe shook his head, "There's always Alice."

"No way would I put Alice through this."

"I have it on good authority that Alice likes Elvis." Dupe told him.

Danny looked shocked. "Does she?"

Dupe nodded seriously. "I hear her singing along sometimes when it plays on the radio."

"A date though." Danny said uneasily.

"What a novel idea." Dupe said with surprise. "It's how normal people show they like each other, plus I know you like Elvis too."

"Just coz I like a few songs doesn't mean I wanna go to this concert thingy!"

Dupe exhaled. "Danny mate what's it gonna be?"

Danny thought and looked at Dupe's face. He relented. "I'll go."

Dupe's weathered face creased with smiles. "Don't forget to ask Alice!" Dupe said eagerly walking away.

(X)

Georgina sat in the kitchen. Her face the picture of depression. Alice walked in and smiled at her. When Georgina still stared down into her coffee cup Alice was immediately concerned.

"Georgina?"

Georgina exhaled deeply. Her shoulders lifted but her eyes didn't.

"You ok?" Alice asked sitting opposite her.

Georgina finally looked up and projected a bleak look into her eyes.

"Anders and Danny have blackmailed me into going to an Elvis concert tonight!" she wailed put her face in her hands.

"What?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Well I blamed Danny last week for something Anders was responsible for. They said as penance I could do this for them. I couldn't say no!" came out muffled.

That didn't sound like them! "Georgina?"

"Apparently Danny loves Elvis. He coerced Dupe who in turn blackmailed me!"

That sounded like them! Alice mused.

"Alice I need you to do something for me!"

"Oh no no no, I can't go for you. Seriously. I can't."

"Well I can't go with them by myself. People might think I'm some sort of prostitute or something! 2 men to one woman!"

"O Georgina." Alice breathed at her dramatic statement.

"Please Alice."

She made a face. "What is it exactly? A tribute?"

"Just a night - with singing and there will be a bar."

After what happened with Danny after Fatani's - NO WAY! Alice exhaled she shouldn't but... "Just coz you asked so nicely."

Georgina beamed at her.

"One more thing. Apparently Danny will tell you that Dupe told him I wanted to go to this Elvis freak show. We both know that isn't true. Just agree with whatever Danny says. You know how proud he is, him being an Elvis fanatic might embarrass him!"

Alice nodded. At that moment Danny walked into the house.

"Alice can I speak to you?"

Georgina's back was to Danny and she winked at Alice.

Alice nodded, to both Danny and Georgina. Rose from her chair and walked to Danny. Dupe walked into the kitchen as Danny and Alice left. He wiggled his eyebrows. Georgina rolled her eyes.

"Did she fall for it?" he whispered.

"Yes. What about Danny?"

"Completely!"

Georgina frowned. "This isn't gonna work Anders. They don't see each other like that."

"They just need a little nudge." he said motioning his hands together like people. Clasped his fingers together tightly.

"An Elvis concert though?" she drawled.

"Hey what could be more romantic than that? All that soppy music." he said softly, aware they might be listening.

Georgina shook her head. "Why did I let you talk me into this? It's gonna blow up in our faces!"

"No it's not I have this in hand!"

"That's what scares me." she replied. "Just promise me no one will get hurt - or arrested."

Dupe simply wiggled his eyebrows and smiled widely.

(X)

Alice can I ask you a favour?" Danny said nervously.

"Yeah." she said cordially with a smile.

"Well see there's this Elvis night and Georgina roped Dupe in who blackmailed me and …." he exhaled wrung his hands together.

Alice had never seen Danny so nervous before, it was sorta cute. "Yes?" she prompted.

"Well I don't wanna go without someone my own age." he fudged.

"I see." Alice murmured.

"You don't have to." he began. "It was a stupid id….."

"It's ok Danny." Alice assured.

"It is?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah." Alice nodded. "Can't wait to see Dupe dancing along to jailhouse rock." she laughed.

Danny laughed too. "Yeah, that should make it worth it. I'll pick you up at 6, at the front door?"

Alice nodded.

"Thanks Alice." he told her seriously.

"No problem Danny." Alice promised.

(X)

Danny stood at his wardrobe staring at his clothes. "What do you wear to something like this anyway?" he muttered. What was really bothering him was he didn't want to embarrass Alice by being half dressed. Were his good jeans too casual or was his suit too formal. God the decision was doing his head in! You know what? The jeans would have to do - this wasn't a special occasion. If he really had to he could change at the last minute.

"Danny you ready?" Dupe called.

"No."

"I'm gonna take Georgina down now. Get good seats. You bring Alice yeah."

Danny smelled a rat. "Dupe?"

"We'll be there Danny I promise."

"Ok." Danny replied dryly.

An hour later Danny was checking his watch waiting in the living room. She walked from her room as he walked from the living room. She was wearing skin tight jeans that showed off her fantastic bum and a red halter neck jumper that made his pulse quicken. Thankfully she didn't dress like this in the surgery or they'd have a lot of dead animals!

"Dupe and Georgina have already left." he told he r in a slightly strangled voice.

She nodded. "You look nice." she motioned to his charcoal shirt and black jeans.

"You look gorgeous." he breathed.

"Thanks." she told him with a smile.

They walked from the house side by side and climbed into the truck. If they weren't there Danny was turning around and coming straight home. He was having a hard time keeping his hands off Alice as it was never mind being alone in a dark concert room. He wouldn't last the night! He liked the music but that was too much!

"So what's your favourite song?" Alice asked smiling.

Danny shrugged. He had listened to a few on you tube. "His less known songs are better then his big ones."

"So you don't like blue suede shoes or heartbreak hotel?"

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just their not as good."

"Very diplomatically put Danny."

"I thought so too!" he said smiling. "So what about you?" he glanced at her.

She frowned. "I dunno, I like his famous stuff and the lesser known stuff."

"Look Alice don't take this the way it sounds but your young-ish. How'd you discover Elvis?"

"You'd have to be dead to at least not to have heard of Elvis." she drawled.

"You know what I mean."

Alice shrugged. "My dad collected his records. Had a few rare ones too. I grew up listening to them, not by choice. They sorta grew on me. This was the day before CD's, tapes too."

"So your dad was big on oldies?"

"Well they weren't really oldies when he was young. They were newies." she laughed. "But yeah, Elvis, Buddy Holly. He had hundreds of records. Remind me to tell you of the time I played Frisbee with them. Dad was NOT amused trust me. Took him and mum hours to put them away. Damaged a really valuable collection too." Alice remembered smiling softly.

"So you were a little toe rag growing up?"

Alice bristled playfully. "No!" she said shocked then grinned evilly. "I had my moments though."

"I bet." he replied laughing.

"So favourite song?" he asked, hoping to hold onto this relaxed atmosphere.

"Haven't listened to the stuff in years properly but off the top of my head….it hurts me."

Danny had listened to that one earlier. It was good.

"It's just piano, some harmonising and Elvis's voice. Beautiful, 'It hurts me to see him treat you the way that he does. It hurts me to see you sit and cry.'" Alice sang softly.

The truck came to a stop and Danny looked at her smiling.

"If there's a half decent impersonator there I'll probably request it." Alice admitted.

Danny jumped from his seat. "I'm good - 'A hu huh." he did the Elvis trademark and wiggled his hips.

Alice laughed heartily and shook her head. Took his hand as he helped her from the truck. Both felt the electric bolt and sizzle. Smiled. Fell more in love.

"Your fave?" she asked shakily. He released her hand and she felt the loss deep inside.

"I like 'Forget me never.' and 'In my way.'"

"I can't listen to 'In My way.' I love it but dad listened to it a lot when my aunt was dying of cancer. I was 12. It holds bad memories.

Danny put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You ok?"

She perked herself up. Nodded. "Yeah."

**A/N i cut it here because it was getting long - part 2 sud b up tonight. the elvis stuff Alice did is true cept it was an my bros who played frisbee wi my dad's records and damaged a valuable collection :/ my poor dad lol  
The next part is in the concert hall - is dupe and georgina gonna be in there? What is gonna happen? keep reading to find out :D x**


	12. The Lady Loves Me P2  You Don't Know Me

**The Lady Loves Me - Part Two - You Don't Know Me**

They walked inside the building and found that it had already started. The place was dark and some man dressed up as Elvis was strutting his stuff on stage - badly! Alice looked at Danny in amusement.

"He's good." Alice said loudly.

"Huh?" Danny asked leaning close to her mouth.

"I said he's good."

Danny turned his head slightly so he could look in her eyes. "Really?" he murmured.

Alice stared into his eyes and forgot how to talk momentarily. He pulled back to look at her.

"Well?" he asked smiling.

Alice came to her senses. God she had to stop being so brainless when he was near…..she answered his question. "No!" she said laughing.

They scanned the crowd for Dupe and Georgina. Saw them. Georgina was bopping along in her seat clapping. Dupe meanwhile looked like he was sin physical pain! Danny placed his hand at the base of Alice's back to guide her to their seats. She felt the heat of his hand through her jumper and had to restrain a shiver of awareness.

Dupe noticed them, saw the look on her face and smiled widely.

"So how's it been so far?" Danny asked. Pushing in Alice's chair after she sat down.

Dupe pushed a drink towards Alice. "Like I've been to the dentist." Dupe growled.

Alice laughed.

"Actually." Georgina cut in. "It's been pretty good. Some people can't sing though!"

Dupe smiled sneakily.

(X)

The night carried on, the drinks were flowing and Danny and Alice were getting on like a house on fire. Neither person was drinking alcohol but even without it they had loosened up considerably. At times they forgot about Dupe and Georgina.

"That last one was really good." Alice murmured.

"You think so?" Danny asked sipping some coke.

"Yeah I loved his cute wiggle."

"I bet you did!" Danny laughed.

"Ok people we have another karaoke request. The song is called 'The Lady Loves Me."

"Oh I love this song!" Alice whispered. "It's a duet!"

Dupe grinned widely. Resisted the urge to rub his hands together in glee.

"The singers are Danny and Alice. Would you like to come up on stage?"

Danny and Alice's jaw's dropped. "Is that us?" she yelped.

"How many other Danny and Alice's could there be in here?" Georgina told them happily.

"You requested this?" Alice hissed at Danny.

"I haven't moved all day!" Danny said ashen. Suddenly they both knew. They turned. "DUPE!" they chorused.

He grinned and raised his glass.

"Look we just won't move and he won't know it's us." Danny told her.

Alice nodded vigorously in agreement.

Meanwhile the announcer was scanning the crowd.

Dupe stood up. "They're right here!" Dupe pointed down to them.

The spotlight moved so it was on them. Alice blushed and hid her face.

"Go on!" Georgina urged with a smile.

Danny looked pained.

'Sing Sing Sing.' began to be chanted by the crowd.

"Your so dead!" Danny spoke to Dupe. Stood up. "C'mon Alice."

"I don't want to!" she moaned.

He pulled her up to standing gently. "I ain't doing this alone!"

Dupe was smiling as they walked away.

They were greeted on stage to a chorus of cheers and clapping.

"Can I look at the lyrics?" Danny asked the DJ.

"Why?" he asked.

"Coz I don't know the words."

The announcer frowned. "Just read them off the screen. Pretty stupid picking a song you don't know if you ask me!"

Danny made a face. "Do you know the words?" Danny asked Alice.

"I remember the song. One of dad's favourites... I get first dibs on killing Dupe!"

"You can have what's left!" Danny told her.

"You guys ready?" the announcer asked.

"No." Danny groaned.

"Too bad."

The music began. Danny had to begin

(-) (**A/N Danny Italics. Alice Bold**.)

"_She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me.  
The lady loves me and it shows, in spite of the way she turns up her nose  
I'm her ideal, her hearts desire, under that ice she's burning like fire  
She'd like to cuddle up to me, she's playing hard to getThe lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet!"_

Alice raised her eyebrows at what he said. Danny shrugged with a smile.

**The gentleman has savoir-faire, as much as an elephant or a bear  
I'd like to take him for a spin, back to the zoo to visit his kin  
He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette, the lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet**

Danny's mouth dropped open. Alice smiled widely, gestured to the screen as if to say I'm just reading it.

_The lady's got a crush on me _Danny sang to the crowd cockily.

**The gentleman's crazy obviously. **Alice sang in reply.

_The lady's dying to be kissed. _Danny turned and looked at Alice nodding.

Alice leaned in, close to his face, as if for a kiss. **The gentleman needs a psychiatrist, I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake, or play Russian roulette.** She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows.

_The lady loves me," _Danny interrupted, putting his hand up to stop her._ "But she doesn't know it yet!_

Music played for a moment then Danny started again.

_She's falling fast she's on the skids_

Alice once again turned to the crowd. Pointed to him. **Both of his heads are flipping their lids**

Danny nodded. _Tonight she'll hold me in her arms. _He put his arm around her shoulders.

Alice spun out of it playfully. **I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs. Will someone tell this Romeo I'm not his Juliet**

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet! _Danny sang confidently.

Both people were now completely caught up in the song.

_She wants me…._

**Like poison ivy **Alice finished dryly.

_Needs me….. _He sand smiling.

**Like a hole in the head!**

_Everyone can see she's got it bad_

**Huh - He's mad! The gentleman is an egotist**

_I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist_ After singing that Danny smiled that disarming grin Alice loved. He had his hand on his chest.

**He's one man I could learn to hate. **The sight of that smile almost made her fumble the words!

He took a step towards her. _How's about having dinner at eight_

**I'd rather dine with Frankenstein, in a moonlight tête-à-tête**

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet! _He sang to her. _Oh yes she loves me_

**Dig that shrinking violet. **She murmured.

_Mmm she really loves me_

**Here's one girl you'll never get **She said forcefully.

_She la- la- loves me_

**Would you like to make a bet? **She asked dryly

Danny made on final gesture to her. _I said the lady loves me_

**The gentleman's all wet!**

(-)

The song ended to loud applause and cheers. Danny and Alice looked at each other. Laughed then hugged.

"The lady does love him!" The announcer boomed. "This was Danny and Alice."

There was more applause as they walked off stage. Another impersonator was getting ready. They were too engrossed in each other to even notice.

"That was kinda fun!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"I had no idea I loved you so much."

"Well you do you know." he told he playfully.

They walked back to their table and fund it empty except for a note.

"How's about having dinner at 8?" was written in Dupe's script.

Danny checked his watch and saw it was quarter to…he smiled. "I get it. Alice, we've been conned."

"What?"

"They're setting us up."

Alice was confused. "On a date?"

Danny nodded. The timing had been perfect. Georgina's input he smiled.

"It's sorta sweet." Alice said sentimentally.

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"They had us singing to each other!" she said.

"Not exactly the most romantic of songs!"

"C'mon it was so much fun - that's better than romantic!"

Danny nodded. "I guess so…c'mon lets go."

"Where?"

"Dinner of course - I'm starving."

"I'll be eating with Frankenstein." she drawled.

"I know." he smiled.

(X)

They walked outside side by side. Danny didn't resist and twined his fingers with his own. She didn't stop him, simply squeezed his hand.

"The lady loves me." Danny sang at their joined hands.

"The lady loathes you." Alice replied laughing. She still didn't release his hand.

They were approaching a truck when a man behind them called for them. They hadn't realised he had followed them out of the concert.

"Don't you take the hint man?" the man hissed, heavily slurred. Obviously drunk.

Danny frowned. "What?"

"She doesn't like you!"

"Get lost!" Alice told him. "C'mon."

The drunk man grabbed Alice's arm.

Danny saw red and released the hand he was holding. Was in front of her in a second removed the mans hand forcefully. "Get out of here!" he warned.

"Why don't you make me?" the man asked wobbling.

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon then!" the man goaded raising his fists.

"C'mon Danny, he isn't worth it!" Alice told him putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah - your right." Danny agreed. Still glaring at the man malevolently.

They walked away, the man shouting obscene language at them but not following. Danny wanted to go back there and punch him for touching Alice!

They climbed in the truck.

"Trouble follows us everywhere huh?" Danny murmured. Whenever they were alone something seemed to happen. At Fatani's, her nearly being drugged, now he nearly got into a fight. It was like fate was trying to tell them something.

Alice nodded. "I guess we should go home. Don't want no more trouble." she said sadly.

An idea came to Danny- somewhere they could go and just be themselves. Where trouble never seemed to enter. "I have somewhere we could go. To finish our night that is, listen to a few Elvis songs. Just me and you."

Alice liked the sound of just the two of them. "Where?"

"You'll see." he said with a beaming smile.

(X)

Less than an hour later they were on a blanket in the surgery office with a couple of tubes of Pringles, some bottles of fanta and a bag of skittles and malteasers. Elvis was playing over you tube. Danny was lain on his side his head rested on one hand. Alice was sat with her back against a radiator.

"You seriously never miss?" Alice asked.

"Never!" he told her solemnly.

"Do it again."

"If I must." he told her.

He pulled a malteaser out of the bag and tossed it high in the air. It landed in his mouth. "Ta da!" he said crunching.

"You gotta miss!" she said dryly.

"Your just jealous coz when you tried it you were miles out! How you miss with a mouth that bi….."

"Careful Trevanion, I work here I know where the scalpels and drugs are." she warned.

His face turned thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "I'll do it once more for you."

"You just want all the malteasers."

"Maybe I'm showing off for you."

"Well Daniel, if you are - it is a remarkable skill!" she told him seriously.

"Why thank you." he said and tossed it up.

Again it landed in his mouth - he froze then squeaked. Began making funny noises. Alice was on her knees immediately. "Danny! Danny!" she told him panicking. "You choking?"

He was better immediately. "No but had you worried eh?"

Alice's jaw dropped and she slapped his arm. "Hey!"

He laughed heartily.

She grabbed the bag of malteasers. "Just for that, these are mine!"

"You had to see your face!"

"Next time I'll let you choke!" she drawled.

"No you won't."

She looked at him. "Yeah - maybe I'll choke you myself. Want a job done right - do it yourself." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Alice picked up a handful of skittles and disposed of the red ones. Danny opened his mouth and she threw them in. Laughing as he moved his head in the direction she threw.

"Your aim is rubbish!" he told her chewing. "We should have got the sours then seen who could eat the most without twisting their face up." he told her.

Alice put her hand behind her back and came up with a small green bag.

"Brill!" he said and high fived her. "Bet I win!" he declared sitting up.

"No chance Trevanion!"

They halved the sours.

"All of them in." she told him.

"All of them?" he parroted nervously.

She nodded.

"Prepare to be beaten!" he said confidently and picked his up and shoved them in.

Alice did the same.

They were sat facing each other. Trying to keep their faces as neutral as possible. Danny was trying hard not to frown and Alice looked like she was in pain. They caved at the same time. Closed their eyes and stuck their tongue out.

"Eww eww eww." Alice said taking a big drink of her pop.

"I win!" Danny said lying back down.

"No, we did it at the same time." she retorted.

"You caved a second before me!"

"Prove it!" he told her smiling.

"I got another bag." she warned.

His eyes widened. "A draw." he conceded.

She leaned back against her radiator laughing.

"Come lie next to me." he asked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'll be good." he promised.

Yeah but would she? "Na the radiator is keeping me warm."

If she was next to him she wouldn't need the radiator….but he neglected to say that, just let it lie.

"Pringles are surprisingly addictive." Alice said taking out more.

Danny rattled the empty tube.

"Sorry did I monopolise the green ones?"

"Kinda." he smiled. The sight of it did funny things to her heart.

"What song you want on next?" Danny asked.

"Gentle on my mind." she answered without hesitation.

Danny clicked on the laptop. "I must say all the songs you picked so far have been winners."

"I have outstanding taste!" she told him poshly.

The music played and they sat in silence listening for a few moments.

"So I guess your not a closet Elvis fan then?" Alice murmured.

Danny shook his head.

"I'm not a big fan, just take it or leave it you know?" she told him.

He nodded.

"I think I only listened to it coz my dad liked it. We didn't agree on much." her eyes were downcast as she thought of her ill father.

Danny frowned. "Did you two not get along?" he probed gently.

Alice immediately changed the subject. "Any more Pringles?"

Danny turned the empty tube upside down and a few stray crumbs hit the floor.

"Damn!" she groaned.

"Once you pop the fun don't stop." he drawled.

"So have you ever popped Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked playfully.

"O I have popped many times Miz Collins." he said and winked.

Alice blushed at the innuendo.

A new song began unexpectedly.

"This one is called the girl of my best friend." she told him.

"Sounds good." he murmured watching the pictures flash on the screen.

"The title explains it"

They sat and listened as Elvis sang about unrequited love.

"That ever happen to you?" Alice asked.

"What fall for my best mates girl? Never."

"Me too thankfully. Well boy in my case."

"Of course." he told her seriously. "I can relate though. Like the deep intense feelings you feel for someone, and not being able to tell them. It's a killer. My best friend actually." he admitted.

"You should have told her, she might have loved you back."

Danny shook his head. "Not this girl. She's so perfect. Far too good for me. She'd never see me in that way and I love her too much to risk losing her. I want her in any capacity I can, even if as only a friend. Friend is better than nothing."

Alice's breath caught. The way he spoke of this woman. The reverence in his tone. How could any woman NOT fall in love with that? "You should have told her that - trust me she'd have fell for you!" she knew she had just fell deeper and he wasn't even talking about her! How she wished he'd talk about her like that - just once. Then she'd die happy!

Danny looked at her. 'I just did' he said soundlessly.

They were both silent. Both wishing that things were different. The jolly mood had dampened considerably.

"We best go up huh? We gotta be up early." Alice murmured. "One more song huh?"

He nodded.

They deliberated over the final song for a while. Decided on a song Danny hadn't listened to and Alice couldn't remember. It was called. 'You Don't Know Me.'

The piano began immediately. So beautiful and haunting. It was the words that caught the listeners attention though.

"…_..And anyone could tell, you think you know me well - but you don't know me  
No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night and longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you you I'm just a friend, and that's all I've ever been - no, you don't know me"_

The song continued and Alice felt her heart pounding. She had to fight to stop tears from falling from her eyes. Her throat was tight. God she knew they shouldn't have picked this song. The title alone was a massive warning. The lyrics were killing her!

"_Afraid and shy I let my chance go by, the chance that you might love me too"_

Danny sat frowning. He was NEVER listening to Elvis again! How could he sing a song like this? God it was like physical torture. Alice looked shaken up too! How could Elvis have known? This song was how he felt, like it was written for him. Alice didn't know all this stuff that he felt about her - he wished she did!

"_I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy - to never, never know the one who loves you so  
No, you don't know me!"_

(X)

The song finished and both Danny and Alice sat in the surgery absorbing the emotion that had filled the room. The song had affected them in ways the other didn't know about. Alice was breathing shakily. Danny busied himself with shutting the laptop down. He stood up to put it away. Alice had composed herself, stood up, shook the blanket then folded it. They worked in silence, working through the feelings that were bubbling inside them. Feelings which were yearning to be released.

They walked from the office, turned the lights off in the surgery. Saw lights burning at the house. Danny stopped Alice at the surgery door to say goodnight. Knowing Dupe and Georgina they would be watching to see if their ploy worked. He wasn't going to risk kissing her on the porch in front of them. They would read far too much into a innocent peck! He and Alice did a lot of kissing actually - considering they weren't actually a couple he mused.

"Thanks for coming Alice, even if we were lied to." he murmrued.

"I had a good time." Right up until that last song. The lyrics going round and round in her head.

"Me too." he replied. Pressed a kiss to her cheek then began to walk up towards the house.

Alice walked by his side.

Both know that I was gonna be a long sad lonely night.

**A/N much needed fluff from me :D the cute duet, danny protecting then just messing on in the surgery. Agaian the original endign was O Alice i love you - O danny i love you toooooooo 'MWAHHHHHHH' lol  
You have no idea how close i am to re-writing series 4 tho :/ i keep writitng that they get together and then i have to scrap it :( argh! lol - i might just rewrite it anyway.  
Hope you all enjoyed x**


	13. You Love Me Really Part 1 If I Do?

Danny was stood in the surgery. He was sat reading a manual on some of the new equipment that had been delivered this morning. Alice had left early for some sort of training, he had been bored without her to chatter on to. The surgery was really quiet he had actually spoke out loud to himself once or twice. The silence was really loud actually. He had nothing to do, that was what happened when you had a good partner. Everything was sterilised, no call outs. Nothing on the land. So now here he was, sat trying to concentrate on reading this manual. When all he really wanted to do was think about a certain woman. Well he knew other things he rather be doing with the certain woman…..but alas….Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She was always on his mind. Even when operating, or out in the bush. The sky was her eyes. The wind was her laugh, light, airy but something he needed. O god just stop Danny! Why was he fighting it? He stopped and let his mind drift away to thoughts of her. He could indulge himself for a little while.

Did she know what she was doing to him? Tying him in knots? Physically killing him! Seriously, he didn't know how much longer he could deal with all of his pent up feelings. The more time he spent around her the more the sexual tension crackled and grew. The other day they were sat in the surgery and he felt this massive urge to take him in the office and…..whoo cool down! He groaned. She had to feel this too, something this intense couldn't just be one sided. She had to be aware of the attraction between them. It was impossible to ignore, rapidly growing bigger than both of them. The heat he generated just standing next to her sometimes made him nearly melt, and don't even ask how he felt when she smiled at him. That big wide holding nothing back smile. It was getting harder and harder not to kiss her heatedly, lead her to his bedroom lock the door and…

"Ok Danny show me what you got." Alice said walking into the surgery.

He froze and lifted his head, his back to her. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"I know your dying to!" she added.

What? She said he was killing him and she mentions dying? Whoa! He turned. "Alice?" he asked.

"I can read your mind!" she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. "I like it."

When she said that he just about passed out.

"I know it's killing you holding it in!"

O God was Alice coming on to him?

"So c'mon big man - show me your stuff!"

He looked at her hesitantly. "Alice?"she exhaled. "I suppose I'll have to look for myself! Spoil sport!" she walked towards him and he took a step back alarmed. "I don't think….." he squeaked.

She walked straight passed him to his cupboards. He exhaled. She didn't know what knew equipment they had! That was what she wanted to see. God he almost fainted! Literally. He was an idiot! Like she'd want to...with him!

Alice looked at him. "You ok Danny? You look pale." she murmured flicking through a book. "Do you need to lie down?"

At her words he suddenly burst out laughing.

Alice stared at quizzically. "Have I missed something?"

He shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." he murmured. Then left her alone.

(X) **A Few Days Later**

Alice was driving home from the supermarket. She had been grocery shopping the most tedious part of life. Thankfully after today it wouldn't be her turn for another 3 weeks. At least when she shopped they had proper meals. With Dupe they were expected to eat liquid lunches. Danny mostly bought crisps and junk. Caroline brought all salad food. Only she actually thought they needed to eat normal food. I mean junk food made you sluggish. Salads meant you were starving 5 minutes later and Dupe's…..well enough said!

She was abit worried about going home actually. Danny had been acting weirdly recently. Ever since the surgery with the new equipment. It was like he watched her now - he always seemed to be staring. It was disconcerting actually. At first she thought she'd been paranoid but a pattern had developed. If they weren't talking in the surgery he looked at her thoughtful. At dinnertime, tea time. It was like he was trying to make his mind up about something. That made her nervous! She pushed the thoughts from her mind pulling the truck to a stop outside the house. She jumped from the truck, grabbed a couple of bags and carried them into the house. As she walked back outside she turned the radio on. A new song was beginning as she brought the bags inside.

Alice smiled widely as she realised that the song playing was one of her favourites. 'Sugarland - It Happens.' she loved this song! The song played and unknowingly Alice was dancing around the kitchen putting stuff away. She twirled as she approached the kitchen table. The chorus came and she couldn't hold it in, she saw a vegetable and felt an urge right she was just gonna do it! She picked it up.

'_But it's poor me, why me, oh me. Same old worn out blah blah story. There's no good explanation for it alllllllll!'_

Alice was belting out the song holding a cucumber as a microphone she wiggled her hips. She tossed the cucumber to the other hand.

'_Ain't no rhyme or reason, no complicated meaning. Ain't no need to over think it let go laughing. Life don't go quite the way you planned it, we tried so hard to understand it. The irrefutable, indisputable fact it - it happens!'_

Alice's eyes were closed completely caught up in the moment…..until she heard clapping.

"Encore!" a voice called. Her eyes popped open and she dropped her cucumber to the floor. She was looking at Danny who had a massive grin on his face. Alice blushed bright red.

"Not just for eating I see." he laughed.

Alice looked at the cucumber on the floor then went redder. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Just let me grab the leek and we'll duet." he walked in and picked it up and waited for the adverts on the radio to finish.

Eminem's new song 'Fast Lane.' started. Danny froze, "Maybe not."

Alice twiddled with the dials. "I want to do another duet. The last one was fun."

He grinned. "It was, at least this time we get to pick the song."

"Dupe's choice wasn't too bad." Alice told him.

Alice finally sound a song. It was Toby Mac - Start Somewhere. They looked at each other and nodded. The song was nearly over so they sang the final chorus, her with her cucumber and him with his leek.

'_Well I'm right here, and you're right there. And God knows we've got to start somewhere. __Cause I'm messed up, and you're broken. And those shots we fired are still smokin'_ _If I need you, and you need me. How can you turn your back and just leave me? When I'm right here, and you're right there and God knows we've got to start somewhere'_

Dupe, had been in the process of walking through the front door while they were singing. He froze and looked at them open mouthed. His face went blank and his jaw was slack. He looked around checked his watch then walked away without saying a word. Danny and Alice looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I bet he thinks he's drunk, and he hasn't even started drinking yet." Alice laughed.

"Probably." Danny agreed putting his leek in the vegetable box

She tutted and took it back out. "That's for salad."

He grinned.

"You know earlier, how much of my singing did you see?"

He thought for a moment, eyes heavenward. "Um, all of it. Your face was so conflicted then you thought screw it and picked up the cucumber."

She covered her eyes with her hand. "O God!" she groaned.

"AND." he added, patted the pocket that held his phone.

Alice paled immediately. "You didn't?" she asked her voice faint.

He grinned evilly. "Your right I didn't. Wish I had though!"

Her face turned outraged. "Hey I was scared a moment there!"

"Make that terrified. You'd have been a youtube sensation."

"Yeah I can see it" she said dryly. "Insane Scottish woman sings with cucumber. After the making of this vid she was institutionalised for her own safety."

He laughed. This is what he loved about Alice, she made him laugh all the time. Made him smile. She was just so easy to be around. "I thought you were good actually." he told her.

She raised her eyebrow. "I bet!"

He smiled and she felt her breath catch. "Actually Alice I've been thinking - I wondered….well if you wanted to go out somewhere."

"Not right now thanks, I just got home."

"Not like that…" he paused. "Like just me and you. Alone." he added as an after thought. "You know like a…."

"A date?" she finished in disbelief. It was then she noticed he was fidgeting. Danny never fidgeted.

"Yeah." she smiled. "That would be really good." she replied softly.

He smiled at her again and she melted. "Tonight?"

"I don't have any other plans. But you see me boss is kinda a work horse. He might want me to work." she told him.

"I'll sort him!" he assured. "Well…" he began.

"I'll put the rest of this away." she suggested.

He nodded. "I'll sort the surgery. Be ready at 7 yeah?" he told her.

"I will." she said then he walked away. Alice watched him leave then began packing away the rest of the food. No idea where she was putting things. Her head was spinning, she felt like she was in a daze. Then it hit her! She was going on a date with Danny. A proper date, not some joke, or a mistake. An honest to goodness date! Where were they going? What was she gonna wear? Make up? Hair? Her mind began spinning even faster as all these questions began taking shape. God she felt like a teenager again worried she was going to mess up. In a way it felt like her first ever date. The butterflies she felt equalled that! Along with the size of her smile.

(X)

Danny and Alice stood in the surgery later.

"You got plans tonight?" he asked offhandedly.

Alice frowned then saw his eyes were twinkling with good humour. He ran the probe along the dogs stomach.

"I got a date." she said holding the dog still on the table.

He put his free hand on his heart and pretended to stumble. "Really?"

"He's just one in a long line." she said in a bored tone.

"Hey!" he protested.

She grinned at him.

"So this date." he began. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"He handsome?" he hinted.

"None too shabby." she admitted.

"Yes!" he whispered.

Alice laughed. "Your incorrigible.

"You love it." he said offhandedly looking at the screen.

"I do." she agreed.

He looked at her then, stood still for a minute.

"Like a hole in the head." she added shakily.

She saw Danny's chest move visibly outwards, then realised he had been holding his breath.

"I know you love me really." he told her seriously.

Neither one knew if the other was playing or serious.

"If I did?" she whispered looking back at him.

The air was charged, the room suddenly felt very small and stuffy.

Danny's back straightened, his free hand came up to touch her. The probe moved, "Alice." he said softly.

A vision appeared on the screen and a whooshing sound filled the room. They both turned towards the screen and the moment was broken.

"She's pregnant." Alice murmured. "One pup by the looks of it."

Danny looked at her. She was smiling at the screen. "part of the job I love." she then looked at him once again. He nodded and removed the probe.

"Do you need me?" she asked as he cleared.

Always. "No."

"So I can leave?"

Never. "Sure."

"I'll be seeing you later then, since I said your not too shabby then you better dress well."

The good mood was returned. She didn't want to mention their slip, he still wasn't sure if she was joking though.

"I'll look so good that South Africa will have to declare a health alert ot all the woman of Africa. They could end up hospitalised at the sight of me."

"Wouldn't go THAT far!" she muttered.

"You'll see." he assured.

As she walked away Danny felt excitement for what tonight may bring.

**A/N this is part one - i seem to be on a roll with fluff - and if youe wondering i just decided to rewrite s4 my way is better than their anway lol oj :D x hope u enjoyed and keep reading for their "honest to goodness date." (to quote alice)**


	14. You Love Me Really Part 2  Dismantled

As 7 o'clock approached both Danny and Alice felt their nerves for the night ahead grow larger and harder to control. This night could change their whole relationship completely and neither really knew how to handle that piece of information. With that thought in mind they were both very careful with how they dressed, Danny was looking very handsome in dark blue jeans and a silvery black shirt. Alice meanwhile had scrutinised and discarded every item of clothing she owned.

"You know what?" she muttered to herself. "I'm just gonna have to go naked - that will go down well!" she smiled as she thought of the look on Danny's face as she left her room starkers. A wry chuckle escaped. Then her mind was back on he problem and she sobered. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was stood with her blue dressing gown on literally having no clue as to what she was going to wear. She rifled through the clothes that still lay on her bed. The only thing she felt was suitable for a night like tonight was her knee length royal blue dress that brought out her eyes beautifully. Another problem was she still had her hair to sort, did she straighten it and let it hang? Or maybe up? Or fastened back? O God! 'Look Alice this is just a simple date, like the others you've had in the past with other men.' her mind scolded.

"With a man I'm madly in love with!" she told her self looking in the mirror.

'Just be yourself!' her mind replied.

"What if I mess up?" she whispered.

'Then it isn't meant to be.'

"That's what I'm afraid of. Loving someone who can't love me back. Of not being able to let him go." Alice's nerves intensified.

'Just go get him Collins!'

Alice nodded. "Your right." God she was a head case - talking to herself out loud! She checked her watch and saw she only had 20 minutes to get dressed. He was expecting her and her hair wasn't done, her make up was non-existent and she still hadn't picked her outfit! She gave one final glance to her clothes strewn on the bed. The blue dress it is then!

(X)

20 minutes later and Alice was ready to go. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung long and straight down her back, she wore the bear minimum of make up. Her eyes were sparkling against the dark contrast of her dress. Her smile looked huge, to herself she looked like she was in love. Would Danny be able to tell? Just by looking at her? A knock at the door broke her thoughts.

"Nomsa can you get that?"

Normally she would call for Georgina but she had taken Evan and Charlotte to McDonalds. She and Danny had told them they were going to a vets talk rather than on a date. If this thing didn't work out them they didn't want them confused. Charlotte more than Evan.

Nomsa didn't answer. It seemed that the whole house was empty tonight. She walked from her room to the front door.

"Hi." she began, saw Danny stood at the front door, in his hand was the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen.

"Hel…..whoa!" he breathed as he saw her. He blinked numerous times. "Are you a mirage?"

She smiled widely.

"Um…flowers…..you." he said dazed.

She looked at him. "You ok?"

"Sorry if I come across as, well incoherent but see my brain just melted and my IQ dropped!"

Alice blushed.

"You look out of this world!" he murmured.

"You look great too. That shirt is beyond gorgeous." he grinned, they stared at each other for a minute.

"Um Danny, this may sound like a stupid question but why did you knock on your own front door?"

"I'm picking you up." he said simply.

"You live here too." she reminded.

"We are doing this properly." he told her sternly. "So humour me ok." he told her grinning.

If he smiled at her like that anymore she would do anything he asked - literally anything! Like walk in front of a bus!

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Not so fast!" Dupe bellowing approaching swiftly.

"Dupe?" Alice asked concern in her tone.

Dupe disregarded her and walked towards Danny. Surveyed him up and down. "Now sir!" he hissed. "I want this young woman brought home at a reasonable time!"

Alice restrained a smile.

"No funny business. Not one hair out f place…I WILL know! And if I find out that you have harmed her in any way I will hurt you and make it look like an accident. I warn you I own a few BIG guns!"

"Of course!" Danny said seriously.

Dupe then smiled at Alice. "Your free to go, have fun - I warned him."

Alice kissed Dupe's weathered cheek. "Thanks."

He smiled at her fondly then walked off taking the flowers with him.

"Did you put him up to that?" she whispered.

"Seriously I didn't. Honest!"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Whoa." she whispered.

"Well my lady?" he asked offering his arm.

Alice placed her arm in his. Put her heart in his hands. They walked out of the house.

(X)

Danny and Alice had went to the pictures. Decided to go see Insidious. Not a film Alice would have usually chosen but there was nothing else on. It sorta worked out on her favour as she spent the whole film hid in Danny's arm. After almost screaming herself silly at various points the film came to an end. They walked out of the cinema.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight!" she said seriously. "I'll lie awake thinking every creak is a poltergeist coming to get me!"

Danny grinned. "I liked it!"

"Well I didn't see half of it. Can't believe I just paid to hide my face for and hour and a half! Your arm is really comfy by the way. "

"Thanks." he said. Reached for her hand and twined her fingers with his. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Italian." she said without hesitation.

"Good choice."

They walked to a restaurant. They were seated immediately. She had Linguini and he had Pizza. They were soon laughing about their past exploits.

"Fatani's date night." she reminded.

"That was good. I had a great time talking with you."

"I know. We got to know so much about each other in so little time."

"Just so you know we aren't talking about football tonight!" he told her.

"Just coz I always win!" she goaded.

"Unlike Scotland!"

"Don't be dissing bonnie Scotland!" she warned.

He held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"What about the young girl who had the crush on you a few weeks ago?"

He groaned. "Don't remind me. You really bailed me out!"

Alice shook her head. "It wasn't a problem."

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think that would ever happen to me!"

"Why - you have teenage daughters."

"Coz I'm annoying. I'm like marmite - the majority of people who know me dislike me." he joked.

"She didn't know you properly." Alice quipped.

He exhaled. "Oh yes that's got to be it! She'd didn't have time to loathe me yet." he smiled. "What worries me is if it happens again. Like if Liv comes home. Her teenage friends. Or Charlie." he shook his head. "I suppose I have you as my pretend girlfriend."

"You never know you might meet someone by then. Be madly in love and married. You won't need me then."

He gazed at her. "Maybe." he breathed.

"You do know that one of Rosie's friends probably had a crush on you. When I was a teen one of my friends had this massive crush on another friends dad. It never happened to me well not to a friends dad, but I did fall for an older man."

"Charlotte?" Danny asked as their food arrived.

She nodded. They sat and ate in silence a while.

"You know before you said your annoying?"

He nodded.

"Well you are….but I can see why the girl fell for you. It's pretty easy to."

"What?" he asked playfully.

"Well lets dismantle you - find what she liked."

"I'd rather stay whole thanks."

"No seriously."

"Is this gonna hurt?" he wondered out loud.

She grinned. "Ok. You saved her from the wild dog right? So your brave. You talked to her not at her, so your considerate. You listen to what she says and don't patronise her, so your nice. Your gentle and kind and sweet."

"Really?" he whispered.

"And your cute. Not in the traditional sense, but you have the best smile and your eyes are the nicest shade. Your tall - always a plus. And your quiet and mysterious." Alice nodded at him. "Yeah - easy to love."

Danny stared at Alice. "Get your coat - you've pulled!" he deadpanned.

Alice laughed loudly.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows and she felt herself fall even more in love. Deeper than before. There was no turning back, no stopping it. She wouldn't even if she could. He was her one. Her heart just seemed to stutter around him, her throat went dry and her mind blank. The thought of his smile made her knees weak.

"Your not too bad yourself." he said huskily. "I'd love to dismantle you…." he pondered his words as she raised her eyebrows.

"Um, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Not that I wouldn't like to - who wouldn't…..O God I'm just gonna be quiet right now!"

She laughed softly. "I know what your trying to say."

"Well anyway - if I did it would take all night."

"Really?" she asked playfully. "ALL NIGHT?"

His eyes narrowed. "What I meant is there are too many good points about you. See all night. Your just gorgeous, inside and out."

"Wow Danny." she murmured. "I'm not the only one who has pulled."

He punched the air in victory. "I'm well in there!"

"Not according to Dupe." she corrected.

"I'll shove his gun up his ass!"

(X)

The night carried on. After eating they sat.

"How about we go somewhere else for a dance and dessert?" he suggested.

She nodded.

He settled their bill and they were once again walking.

"You ok?" he asked - noticing she didn't have a coat.

"Fine." some of the champagne she'd sipped had settled into her bones generating a warmth there. Another warmth was present though, love surrounded her and no way would she get cold. Danny ignored her, took off his jacket and turned to face her. He wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms. She was surrounded by his scent, his face was so close to hers. She felt her breath catch and their eyes met and held. He shook his head. "Um dancing." he whispered touched her cheek softly.

She leant into the touch and smiled as she nodded, unable to speak. They carried on walking.

"All these places have exit signs on the windows." Alice said as she regained her voice.

He grinned. "Meaning people get thrown out of them?"

"Regularly." she laughed.

They finally came across a quiet quaint place. They walked inside, Danny bought them both a drink an placed them on the bar. He then grasped her hand.

"But…"

He leant in close to her ear. "I want to feel you in my arms." he said huskily. He took her to a quiet spot and put her hand in his. The other hand was placed on the small of her back, forever the gentleman. After a minute the song changed to a slow ballad. Alice moved his hands to around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head against his chest. They danced 3 dances like this. Not even aware of what song was playing.

Alice had never felt so content, so happy, so in love in her entire life. She felt Danny's hand slowly skim up her back, his fingers traced her arm, up passed her elbow, shoulder. As it reached the base of her neck she felt tingles run down her spine. He reached her chin and he tilted it up. He began to lower his head slowly, giving her time to back away. She met his lips halfway. The second their lips touched Alice felt the world tip on it's axis. At this moment she knew that they would never be the same - the whole world was never gonna be the same. They had kissed in the past but this felt like their first. It was so sweet and gentle but it oozed with passion and heat at the same time. It lasted for a few more moments then he pulled back. Smiled at her. She was sure she could see something shining in his eyes. Her own eyes were glazed she knew. She felt like she couldn't breathe!

"Couldn't help myself." he admitted. "The feel of you in my arms was too good, I had to. It's all I wanted since…." he shook his head. "Since the first time I saw you!"

Her eyes widened.

"All of our other kisses. They don't matter there were excuses for them alcohol, pretending. Not this one. I kissed you because I wanted to. I needed to!" he cupped her cheek. "I don't think you know how much you mean to me. How much you've always meant to me. How I'd kill and die for you."

Alice's throat went dry. "How about we go somewhere and have this conversation alone?"

He nodded. Stole another kiss then went back to their drinks. Decided against drinking them. They simply left the bar. They walked along the street. Danny wrapping his coat around her and unlike last time he kissed her again. They walked to where they left the truck. He'd been tee total tonight. She'd had a little champagne but the lightheadedness she felt wasn't from that, she was feeling drunk from Danny's love.

**A/N i liked this :D and the cuteness keeps on a comin in the next chapter AND i have another chappie afta that too woohee lol. Dupe is well cute too, the danice and the dupe r cute actually. keep reading for their little talk alone :D i wonder if the 'L' word comes up...maybe...maybe not x**


	15. You Love Me Really Part 3 Declerations

They sat in the truck as the African scenery zoomed by. Trees, grass, bushes, the sunset all swirled into one endless beautiful image. The wind blew through Alice's hair as the admired it and the man beside her. What had happened before? He had kissed her - and now they were going to speak somewhere alone! This was serious - like well, well serious!

"Where we having this talk?" she murmured.

"Home." he replied. His face intense as he drove.

"The walls have ears." she reminded.

"O yeah. And the surgery is no good either. Dupe had it bugged after out little Elvis fest in there. Plus when I tell you I love you for the first time it has to be special!"

Alice froze. "What?" had she heard right?

"We'll go to a hut." he nodded at his idea.

"Danny what did you say before the hut?" he glanced at her and smiled widely. "Wait and see, maybe I'll say it again. And this time I might look deeply in your eyes."

Alice felt her heart lurch in her chest. Butterflies took flight in her stomach.

(X)

Danny drove onto the back entrance of their land. He didn't trust Dupe not to be watching. They had stuff to say and he didn't want an audience. He took her to the luxury suite.

"Now Alice before I say anything I just wanna say I didn't bring you here on the pretext of…."

"A bit of fun?" she supplied.

"More than abit." he said cockily. "But yeah."

He took her hand and led her so she sat on the bed. He sat down beside her and faced her.

"Alice." he began.

"Danny." she echoed.

"Can I go first?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Alice looked at him.

He inhaled deeply. Looked into her eyes and felt the words naturally fill his mind. "Since the say we met I had to fight to keep my hands off you. Firstly it was to stop myself strangling you!"

Alice laughed. It sounded so magical to him and he felt his chest fill with emotion.

His face became soft and his tone gentle. "It became so much more than that. I don't know what happened, or when, or even how. All I know is that somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. So deeply, so intensely that the old me is gone. I'm a new man thanks to you. God Alice I love you so much!" he told her.

Alice saw it written all over his face, she was completely shocked. As the shock wore off a feeling flowed over her like a warm wave. Her mind could only come up with one reply. "Danny I love you too. I've loved you all along, for so long. I've kept it a secret because I was so sure that you didn't feel the same everything you said or did just me fall for you more. Even tonight."

"You love me too?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "I always will." she promised.

A huge smile was on both of their faces. He was on his feet on seconds kissing her the way he'd been dying to kiss her in so long. She kissed him back fully - abandoning everything except the thought that this felt so right. Danny gradually began to gentle the kiss then broke it off. Cupped her face in both hands, kissed her lips once, twice. "We'd better be going up to the house." he suggested his thumb rubbing once of her cheeks.

She nodded in agreement her breathing heavy.

"As much as I'd love to spend the night with you we can't."

"Why?"

"Coz I don't have that much restraint and we don't have any protection."

"Ah." she murmured.

"Plus I don't expect you to…."

She smiled. "I know Danny." she went on tip toes and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too - you have no idea how good it feels to finally say that - to hear it."

"O I do." she replied. Made a split second decision. "We'll stay here tonight."

He froze.

"We'll just sleep in out clothes." she suggested. "I just don't want tonight to end, I'm worried I'll wake up tomorrow and all this will have been a dream."

"This is no dream." he promised, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm yours forever and always."

"So come on then." she urged.

He nodded. Lay down on the bed and motioned her down beside him.

"Your lying on my side." she told him.

He looked down at the bed "Am I?"

"Kind of, I'm a lefty."

"Does it matter?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He rolled along. "There you are, we've only been together 5 minutes and your already bossy!" he grumbled.

She went to him, kicked off her shoes lay down and pulled the blanket over them. "Get used to it - you had no idea what you were letting yourself in for falling for me!"

"A lifetime of devotion and happiness?"

"That as well." she laughed. "Dupe is gonna be pissed." she whispered as he pulled her close.

She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Let him." Danny replied kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah I guess I can, see he didn't threaten me bodily harm."

"O yeah." he said playfully considering. "Your worth it."

She smiled.

"This isn't like a one off, it feels far too right to be wrong. We will never be wrong." he told her passionately. The truth of his declaration shining from his eyes.

Alice felt her heart swell." Is there any wonder I fell for you? You always know the right thing to say. You can stop my heart with just words." she whispered.

"Your not to bad yourself." he told her. Tightened his hold. "Goodnight Alice. I'll always love you. You and only you. Sleep tight, I'll be here in the morning." he planned on telling her he loved her every night before they went to sleep.

"Night Danny." she said sleepily. "Love you forever too." half a second later she fell into a content sleep.

(X)

Alice came awake slowly. A warm body lay beside her. She could also smell Danny's aftershave. Danny! Her eyes opened quickly and she found herself looking into sleepy green eyes, tousled hair and an adorable grin. "Good morning." he murmured. Kissed her lips chastely.

"Good morning." she replied leaning into him. "Time is it?"

"4am." he told her. "We only been asleep about 3 hours."

"Who needs sleep?" she told him kissing him deeper.

He pulled back almost groaning. "I would love to give you a better good morning but as I said last night little restraint and no protection, except I have less restraint than I did last night."

To be honest at the moment she didn't really care. But she backed off.

"Actually." he whispered pulling her to him once again. "To tell you the truth the feel of you so close is making me forget that I don't have anything." he was kissing her between words, moved down to her neck. "It's only once. Where's the harm in that hmmm? And if something should happen - we'll be together."

He meant pregnancy - that hadn't even crossed her mind. It immediately blanked as his mouth worked it's way back to hers and he kissed her hotter and passionately then he'd ever done before. Desire streaked through her body and she responded in turn. This was the good morning kiss they both wanted. By the end of it they were both shaking and breathless.

"More restraint than I thought." he groaned clsoing his eyes.

"We really better be getting up." she told him, her blue eyes molten.

His own green eyes were shining. Viscous and hot as he looked at her. "I am home, here with you. Wherever you are my family is, and all of us Rosie, Evan Dupe, we're all your and Charlottes family now."

She smiled at him widely, kissed him then rolled away. "C'mon we really need to be going home to change or they'll assume the worst."

"If they are gonna assume the worst then why not do it?" he asked lying on his back his hands pillowed behind his head.

"Because we are adults who are able to control ourselves." she looked back smiling her voice tried to be stern, it didn't work.

He sat up smiling cockily at her. "Restraint?"

"Yes Daniel restraint."

He was on his feet in a second Alice moved quickly dodging him.

"I can read you like a book. If you don't touch me then you can't make me change my mind - to touch me you will have to catch me."

"Ok." he said simply and ran towards her.

Alice squealed forgetting her shoes she ran from the hut.

(X)

An hour later Alice stood under a hot spray. They had got into the house without incident, and nearly lost control almost immediately. Her dirty dress lay in a heap in the washing basket. Last night had been beyond unbelievable. She felt love fill every crevice in her body, her soul until there were no spots where any loneliness resided. Danny's love eradicated that, it was like a physical thing. It throbbed between them. She thought of running out of the hut. He had caught her, and he had touched her. Kissed her deeply. They had nearly lost it right there in the bush. They had stopped probably at what was the final moment, she knew she'd been ready to through caution to the wind!

If Dupe had saw them he probably would have shot Danny on the spot. He had sort of said not one hair out of place. Her hair had been slightly messy…..ok her hair looked like she had stuck her fingers in a electric socket! It was full of dust and twigs and leaves from the tree Danny had pressed her against. She smiled widely, God just the thought of his name made her smile this morning. Someone was gonna notice!

So this is what being in love felt like. Nothing have ever felt like this before. So intense, like an addiction. The water began running cold to she climbed from the shower and dried off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and dressed quickly. Walked from the bathroom into her room. She sat and braided her hair.

(X)

Danny stood in the shower, the water running hot cascading over him. 2 minutes later it was freezing. He yelped and jumped put of the shower hair and body still covered in soap suds.

"Alice," he yelled. "You use all the hot water?"

"What if I did." an amused voice replied.

"You were waiting at the door for my scream weren't you?" he asked.

"Who me?" she answered innocently.

He popped his head out of the door, his body shielded by the door.

The sight of soap suds sliding down his face was her undoing and she cracked up.

"I knew it!" he declared. Took a handful of bubbles and wiped them down her face. Then another handful on her top. "Explain that!" he crowed and shut the door.

"Enjoy your cold shower honey. I thought you needed it!" she called.

"I love you too." he said sarcastically.

She waited a moment then popped her head in the bathroom. "Don't forget to lock the door."

This led to Danny scrambling to cover himself.

"Nice bubbles." she laughed then closed the door.

As Danny stood under a lukewarm spray a minute later he had this feeling that nothing had ever felt better. He knew there and then that he and Alice were a forever kind of thing.

(X)

Danny and Alice sat on the veranda 30 minutes late. He had his arm around her shoulders. "People will be up soon." she told him.

He nodded. "Dupe doesn't go to bed till one - he'll know we didn't come home" he kissed softly.

"We did come home." she smiled. Kissed him softly. It soon became a game.

"About us…" he began. She interrupted with a kiss. "We keep it quiet for a little while huh?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "We need to pick the right time to tell the kids."

"Do you mind if I ring Rosie and tell her?"

"Of course not."

"I'll telephone her later. It's something I did with Sarah. She knew first, and now with you. Hope she takes this one better." he mused.

"She didn't like Sarah?"

"At first they got along. It wasn't until we got married that they started butting heads. There can only be one matriarch in a family."

"Ah - ellie metaphors."

"It was like that though. It had been just me and Rosie for so long, then Sarah came along. Rosie kept trying to assert her dominance. Of course Sarah just stomped in and usurped it - every time." he winced remembering.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them this."

"Of course not!" he laughed. "You think I'd still be alive? Killing me would have been the one thing they agreed on!"

They heard footsteps approaching and he removed his arm. "Later." he promised.

Dupe walked out, startled when he saw them. Alice had picked up a vets magazine and was looking at an article intently.

"That the paper?" Dupe growled at Danny.

Danny nodded sipping his coffee.

Dupe took it, rolled it up and hit Danny on the back of the head with it.

"OW!" Danny rubbed the spot. "What was that for?"

"What time do you call this? I said respectable time NOT breakfast time!"

"We were home before midnight" Danny said indignantly.

"I went to bed after one!"

"We were Dupe." Alice reassured.

Realisation came to Dupe and they saw him bristle. His back suddenly ramrod straight. "I'm going to get my gun!"

Alice stood up stopping him, he looked serious. "Nothing happened, we just talked in private."

"And?"

"We did. Then I fell asleep….on the chair?" Danny tried.

Dupe scoffed. "I warned you, one hair out of place Daniel!"

"It was windy last night." Danny said grinning.

Dupes' eyes narrowed.

"Look Dupe it's ok - you can stop the act." Alice told him.

Dupe motioned he rover to the veranda away from Danny. "This is no act - I don't want you hurt." he whispered sincerely.

"He won't." Alice promised.

He nodded remembering something she obviously didn't!

Alice turned to Danny. "I'm heading down to the surgery. Ask Nomsa to keep me some breakfast." she looked back at Dupe. "Thanks for looking out for me. Your sweet." she kissed his keep and walked down the stairs. Dupe walked back to Danny full of purpose...

**A/N ahhhhhh fluff, me loves ze fluff  
Can it last tho - dupe is obviously gonna pull something up to danny - something important - keep reading more next chapter  
An the dupe paper bit i jst had this image of dupe hitting danny with a paper and had to use it lol :D x**


	16. You Love me Really Part 4 You Don't

Dupe walked back towards Danny, his face was creased with frowns. He looked towards Alice and saw she was out of earshot.

Danny stood up sharply. "Hit me with that paper again Dupe and I'll…."

"She thinks I'm playing, I'm not. Hurt her and I WILL shoot you!" he warned.

"Dupe I'm not going to…."

"Your both forgetting someone - someone who also has big feelings for you."

Danny frowned.

"Vanessa." Dupe told him.

Danny started shaking his head. "No way."

"I know, how you made 2 beautiful woman fall in love with you is beyond me!"

"Your talking nonsense."

"Am I?" Dupe inhaled. "Any fool can see how deeply Alice loves you. And Vanessa, well get rid of her. Let her down gently. We don't need another war with Mara!"

"I don't think…" Danny began.

"Well start thinking!" Dupe snapped. "Or someone will get hurt and I'm betting it'll be Alice!"

"I know Vanessa doesn't have feelings for me." Danny said stubbornly.

"I was right about Alice. Why do you think Georgina and I tried so hard to set up both up on that Elvis night? You can see it shining from her eyes. It's been there all along - you need your eyes checked man."

Danny exhaled, knowing intrinsically that Dupe was right. It was all over her face when she looked at him - he'd just never noticed it before. He rubbed his jaw in thought.

"How about I just pretend I don't know about how Vanessa feels? I'll phone her telling her about my new relationship with Alice and no one will be the wiser."

Dupe nodded. "That's the best way man. Tell her soon before she goes in for the kill and you have to rebuff her, coz if you touch her…."

"I know - you'll shoot me." Danny finished.

"We understand each other then?"

"Perfectly." Danny paused for a moment. "Dupe, you don't have to protect Alice from me you know."

"I hope I don't - but I'm prepared to!" Dupe said stubbornly as he walked back into the house he looked at Danny once more. "I hope you know what your doing, if you don't this could blow up big style!"

Danny nodded, Dupe disappeared.

(X)

Alice took her place at the breakfast table. She was sat opposite Evan. She grabbed a slice of toast and smothered it in marmalade. Bit into it. Nomsa placed a big breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you Nomsa." Alice smiled widely.

"Mum you look happy this morning." Charlotte said yawning.

"I am." she said leant over and kissed her cheek.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Was the vets talk that good?"

"It was ok." she said softly.

Danny glared at her playfully. "I thought it was brilliant." Danny piped up.

"We all knew you'd like it Danny." Evan told him amused. "Alice has a life beyond animals."

"Watch yourself there son." Danny warned. "There's pens to be done you know."

"My mouth is welded shut." Evan said seriously.

The phone rang, Nomsa started to walk towards it.

"It's ok Nomsa I've got it." Danny said standing up. He picked it up.

"Leopards Den, Daniel Trevanion….."

He was silent for a moment.

"Ok…ok…I'll be right there." he put the phone down. "I'm needed in town." he told them walking back into the kitchen. "A cow has been knocked down." he frowned. "Wish they could maintain their fences, it's the third time this month - sooner or later a cow is gonna end up as hamburger."

"Danny!" Alice groaned.

"They should put up road signs. Beware of the cows." Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah." Danny chuckled ruffling her hair.

"How about I go?" Alice offered.

"But…." Danny began.

"You did the last two." she countered.

Danny looked at Dupe who gave him a pointed look. "You don't mind?"

"No, it's textbook stuff."

He nodded. "If your sure."

"Positive." she grinned at him. Ate a few forkfuls of breakfast then stood up. "See you later."

"Bye mum." Charlotte called.

"See you Alice." Evan said.

Alice smiled at Charlotte and Evan, then peeked at Danny. Their eyes met for a second - then she left. Danny looked at Dupe who nodded towards the phone. Danny nodded then had to wait until he was alone.

(X)

An hour and a empty house later Danny finally had the chance to ring Vanessa - well until the phone rang stopping him.

"Am I ever gonna get the chance?" he groaned then picked up the phone.

"Daniel Trevanion," he answered.

"Hi dad it's Rosie."

"Rosie." he said happily. "How are you and Max?"

"We're fine." she promised. "I just called for a Leopards Den update."

Danny smiled then looked around. "Look Rosie there is something different around here."

"What? Has Liv and Caroline came home?" she asked excitedly. "Oooo I love gossip tell me."

"If you be quiet for a second I will." he chided laughing.

"Sorry."

"Look it's about me and Alice - we're a couple. Unofficially for now."

Rosie squealed, Danny held the phone away from his ear wincing. "How, when, who said I love you first - wait a minute what do you mean unofficially?"

"We haven't told anyone on our end yet, so if you speak to anyone can you not say anything."

"So I'm the first?"

"Yeah. You were the first with Sarah, and now with Alice."

"Awww dad I'm touched."

He smiled. "Look Rosie I can't really talk now can I call you back?"

"Ring back? No way, me and Max are coming down to celebrate!"

"But Uni….."

"Will still be there when I get back."

"Rosie!" Danny said sternly.

"It'll only be one day!" she protested.

He exhaled. "It'll be good to see you both I suppose."

"Yeah so stop trying to change my mind! Eeeee I'm so excited for you both!"

"See you soon." he said "Love you."

Rosie reciprocated, as he was putting the phone down he heard her yell, "Hey Max guess what…."

He grinned. All was right with the world. Now to sort the Vanessa dilemma. He dialled.

"Hello, can I speak to Vanessa please." he said as it connected.

"I can try, she might not be in her office." the receptionist replied.

The music played as he waited.

"Hello Vanessa." came a familiar voice.

"Hi Vanessa it's Danny. Can I speak to you for 5? We need to talk."

"Of course, why don't I come over should I bring Fatani?"

"No I can tell you…."

"So we'll be alone?" she said interrupting him.

"Vanessa….."

"I'll be right there." she said again then put the phone down.

Danny stared at the phone as the dial tone rang. "What on earth? Actually this might be better face to face or not...He suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. Had she misconstrued the meaning as to why he invited her here?

(X)

Alice had arrived at town to find the cow that had apparently been half dead in the road was now walking around, looking a bit dazed.

"How long she been on her feet for?" Alice asked.

"5 minutes." the owner replied.

"Well she hasn't keeled straight back over so that is a good sign." Alice told him.

The owner looked relieved.

All Alice had to do was a preliminary check of her, she advised the owner to call again if she showed any signs of instability. She then climbed back into her truck to make her way home. Only out an hour - she was good!

(X)

Vanessa arrived, talked up the stairs and straight into the house. Danny was stood looking at an invoice in the study.

She knocked before she entered and he turned.

She smiled at him widely and Danny saw….Oh God he was in trouble! There was a strange light in her eyes and her face looked unusual. He took a step back.

"Hi." she breathed. "I'm so happy you called…."

"Vanessa." he said uncomfortable. She didn't hear his tone she was intent on finishing what she had to say.

"No Danny let me finish, see I'm just, so happy!"

He frowned. "You are?"

She nodded. "I can't explain how it feels to know that you feel the same - I love you too!"

"Look Vanessa…." he started. She cut him off as launched herself at him and pressed her lips to his. He caught her before the force of her throw made them both topple over. He began pushing her away as soon as she was steady on her feet…..

(X)

Alice pulled the truck to a stop. She was walking in the house wondering if she could snatch a few minutes alone with Danny when voices penetrated her nice thoughts. They were unclear, one she knew was Danny's, she'd know it anywhere even unclear. The other was high pitched, unmistakeably female. She followed them and realised it was…..her heart sank. Vanessa. Alice shook her head. No, Danny wasn't like that - he loved her! No one else. She was about to walk away when she heard Vanessa's loud exclamation.

"I can't explain how it feels to know that you feel the same - I love you too!"

Alice felt something lurch in her chest. Her stomach physically dropped and she felt sick. Oh no. no, no, no, no, he wouldn't! He just wouldn't, he wasn't the type of person to mess with her like this! Any second now she was gonna hear protests.

Silence.

C'mon Danny! Start protesting! Deny it! She thought angrily.

She sneaked towards the study convinced she would find Danny letting Vanessa down gently. She peeked in covertly…felt her heart shatter in her chest. She turned away quickly - she had to get away from here before her heart imploded. The image seemed to be indelibly burned onto her brain. Danny's arms around Vanessa. His lips kissing her. Knowing she loved him after saying those words last night - after he said it to her FIRST! She practically ran from the house. She told him last night that his words had the power to stop her heart. Well hearing that he loved someone else stopped it alright - seeing him kissing another woman annihilated it!

(X)

Danny pushed Vanessa away, took 3 steps back. "Damn I knew I should have moved to the other side of the desk!" he muttered.

"Danny - why…." Vanessa began,

"Vanessa I didn't call you here to say I love you."

"O…" she said embarrassed. "Why then?" she was blushing crimson.

"I called to tell you that…" he inhaled deeply. "Look I'm flattered that you feel so strongly about me but I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

Vanessa frowned.

"I'm in love with Alice Vanessa. That's why I called you here."

"And you couldn't say this over the phone?" she hissed.

"I tried!" he told her. "You insisted on coming over. Then before I could say a word you put the phone down." he exhaled. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean….."

"What? To trash my heart? Lead me on?"

"Vanessa I didn't lead you on - I only ever seen Alice. I loved her all along. You're a friend, a good friend. I don't want to lose that."

"Too late!" she snarled then stomped out of the house and jumped in her truck. Drove away quickly, wheels spewing gravel and dust everywhere.

Danny felt sadness at the loss of his friend, but he still had his family. He still had Alice. He couldn't wait to see her, and to tell the family about their happy news.

(X)

Right she couldn't stay. Seriously she couldn't. She and Charlotte were just gonna slip away. Quietly - like that'd never been here. O God why was she so stupid? Why had she agreed to go on that date? In the hopes that Danny would fall in love with her? Yeah right! Get real Collins! How could she have forgotten about Vanessa? How could he do that to her? All these questions plagued her, making her feel even worse than before. God she should have known better, she knew all along how he felt about Vanessa and yet she hung around falling for him even more, even thought every time Vanessa showed her face he always welcomed her like a long lost friend. Maybe Danny did have feelings for her but his feelings for Vanessa were obviously deeper, stronger.

She couldn't even blame him - not really. You can't help who you like or in this case who you love more. If she had the choice she wouldn't have chosen to fall for him if she was being honest. All it did was complicate things. All she wished was that Danny hadn't told her how he felt, then she wouldn't have to go. Then again she would have, there was no way she could have stayed knowing that he and Vanessa were going to be together, not loving him the way she did. It was best for all concerned if she just left. It saved her some heartbreak and embarrassment. Danny some discomfort telling her he changed his mind. She could really do without falling apart in front of him. She had the memory of last night at least. She made her way up to the house to secretly pack. Then she find Charlotte and go.

**A/N poor alice :( will danny be able to stop her - or will she go? keep reading. anyone wants to go and shoot vanessa then u can lol x  
O and lets hope Dupe doesn't make good on his promise to shoot danny if he hurt alice :O**


	17. Gone Part 1  Chaos

Alice had soon finished packing but had been unable to leave immediately, she had to find Charlotte. Danny had radioed her saying he needed her, an emergency in the surgery. Unbeknownst to her that had been a complete fabrication, he just wanted to steal a few moments alone. Maybe if she had known things would have been different but since she didn't she made her excuses, over the radio of course.

"Look Danny I can't right now." she squeaked for the third time. She was too busy searching Leopards Den for her daughter.

"Alice?" Danny asked softly. "Are you ok? Whose hurt you? You sound upset."

Alice turned the corner and finally spotted Charlotte, like he didn't know why her heart wasn't functioning properly! "Of course I'm upset!" she snapped then cursed her loose tongue.

"Talk to me Alice." Danny coaxed.

Alice turned the corner and finally spotted her child. She took her finger of the radio meaning Danny couldn't hear her. "C'mon Charlie we're going."

"Where?" Charlotte asked as she walked alongside her mother.

"Anywhere but here!" Alice muttered. "Glasgow."

Charlotte stopped walking. "For how long?"

"For good." Alice told her.

"What? Why? I don't want to!" Charlotte protested.

"We don't always get what we want Charlotte."

"Mum?" Charlotte asked as Alice directed her towards the house.

"A taxi is waiting."

"But…" Charlotte began.

"Charlotte not now please!"

She then went back on the radio. "I'm sorry Danny but I'm really busy right now." She was really proud of the way her voice was steady and betraying no emotion.

"Mum why are we leaving?" Charlotte asked mournfully.

Danny heard Charlotte's voice. In the background. "What?" he yelped.

"Danny I didn't…."

"No Alice just wait." he interrupted.

"Goodbye Danny." she murmured. Left the radio on the steps if the veranda.

(X)

Danny burst from the surgery and saw Alice climb into a taxi. "NO!" he yelled. Ran up to try and stop her - the car had already begun to move. He didn't hesitate, he climbed into the truck parked but the house and started it. Began to follow the taxi. He followed her for 30 minutes, pretty sure she had no idea he was following. He had a good idea where they were going. Straight to the airport! Why was she leaving him? They were both so happy, so in love. He inhaled deeply and pressed down on the accelerator. He had to stop her, life wouldn't be the same with her gone. He planned on following her to the ends of the earth of he had to!

(X)

Alice paid the driver then retrieved her cases from the back. Saw Charlotte was sulking and shooting her dark looks.

"I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"We will write and telephone." Alice promised.

"I want to stay!" Charlotte retorted angrily.

"Well we can't." Alice told her simply.

"Dunno why we have to go to stupid old Glasgow!"

"Uncle Rowan is there."

"Glasgow is cold and wet and dull. I want to stay!" Charlotte repeated with more passion.

"Tough!"

Charlotte glared at her mother with more malevolence.

"C'mon Charlie." Alice told her.

(X)

Danny jumped from the truck. He was out of the truck before it even stopped. He ran around the airport looking for her.

"Alice!" he yelled. "Alice!" he saw someone with the same build as Alice. He ran to her and turned her.

A woman froze and opened her mouth in shock and fear.

"Sorry thought you were someone else." he murmured and quickly moved on. He found no sign of her until he saw a petite woman with long black hair walk through some terminal door.

"No!" he yelled. He began pushing back people "Let me through!" he heaved.

"Hey!" a woman shrieked. He completely disregarded.

He was about to run through the doors when a man stopped him.

"Sir."

"Look I need to stop her let me through."

"I don't think so." the airport official said.

"I don't want to get on the plane I just want to stop her, while you keep me here she'll be boarding!" he shouted pushing him. 2 burly people appeared from no where.

"Unless you have a boarding pass…" the offical said reasonably.

"If I had a boarding pass I wouldn't be trying to push past you would I! C'mon!" he yelled trying to get passed the three people. "Look I'm not a terrorist I just want to stop the woman I love getting on a plane!"

Danny had just said the wrong word, someone heard the word terrorist and all hell broke loose.

"Terrorist he's a terrorist!" a woman screamed.

Danny froze and looked behind him.

"BOMBS!" a random man yelled.

"There's a bomb in the airport!" a girl screamed.

Men, woman and children were now running in all directions. People pushing each other falling to the ground getting trampled.

Danny stood open mouthed he hadn't just started this had he? O this is so not good was Danny's initial thought. His next one was I am in deep sh….. Without warning he was tackled to the ground roughly.

"Your under arrest!" an officer snarled.

"What for?" he squeaked as all the air was forced from his body.

"Suspected terrorist activities."

Danny's head snapped up. "NO WAY!"

The officer paced a big hand on the back of Danny's head and pushed his head down violently. "Anything you say can and will be used as evidence.

Danny closed his eyes and groaned audibly.

(X)

Rosie and Max arrived at Leopards Den.

"Dad?" she called walking into the house. "Dad!" she shouted louder. "This is weird, he knew I was coming."

"He's probably in the surgery." Max told her with a smile.

Rosie and Max walked down there hand and in hand and found it empty. Rosie frowned. "Where's out welcome party?"

"Let's check the radio, there was probably an emergency."

"There will be an emergency if there is nothing wrong!" she muttered.

Max couldn't restrain a wide smile. He could tell Rosie still wasn't happy about the lack of people here to welcome them home.

"Remember Max don't mention anything about dad and Alice." she reminded.

Max wasn't the one who was gonna find that hard, considering it was all she had talked about on the drive down! "For the tenth time Rosie, I know!"

"Just making sure." she told him walking towards the house. "Isn't it brilliant?"

"Is it?" he asked playfully. She had only said that a million times.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Yes!" she said pointedly.

"Sorry, it's brilliant." he obeyed, then laughed and pulled her close at the foot of the veranda. She met him halfway and kissed him deeply. He then touched her cheek gently. They continued their walk in the house to the study to grab a radio. They had soon retrieved one.

"Dad." Rosie called. "Come in."

No answer. She changed frequency. "Hello - anyone." she looked at Max. "Are the only people left on earth."

He rolled his eyes.

A second later a rough gravely voice answered.

"Dupe?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah."

"Dupe, it's Rosie."

"Are you home?"

"Yeah for a day or two, about dad and…."

Max elbowed her.

"Just to see dad." she recovered. "So you know where he is?"

"He should be around the house somewhere."

"He isn't. The whole pace is quiet. It's disconcerting actually."

"Is Alice around?" Dupe questioned.

"Nope, no-one."

Dupe began grumbling. She heard the word gun and shoot. Rosie looked at Max in alarm. "I'll just hang on I'm sure someone will be around soon."

"Yeah." Dupe agreed. "It's good to have you home."

"Thanks, see you soon. Max already has the drinks planned."

Max paled as Rosie grinned.

(X)

Danny sat in the interviewing room in a white one piece suit.

"Do I get my clothes back?" he asked.

"They are being checked for residue."

Danny frowned. "Residue?"

"Bombs." the officer said stiffly.

"What?" Danny stood up.

"Sit down sir!" the officer said in monotone.

He did. "I am NOT a terrorist."

"Sir an entire airport came to a standstill. Countless planes were grounded - they are just taking off now."

"All of them?" Danny asked.

"I assume so." the officer replied. "Why are you so interested in the planes?"

Danny exhaled. He'd lost her. His hands dropped to his sides limply.

"So sir, why?"

"The woman I loved was getting on a plane. I wanted to stop her."

The officer looked dubious. "You being serious."

Danny nodded. "They wouldn't let me through. I said I WASN'T a terrorist after that it all suddenly went to hell."

The officer shook his head. "Try again sir, where did you put the bomb?"

"Nowhere!"

"Come on sir!"

"I was following Alice Collins onto a flight."

The officer shuffled their papers. "We don't have a record of a Alice Collins boarding that flight!"

Danny frowned. So he'd did all this in vain. He wouldn't have stopped her anywhere. He covered his eyes with his hand. The other one was cuffed to the table. "She's really gone them?" he really didn't care anymore.

"So sir? Bomb?"

"If the airport had been re-opened then you obviously didn't find a bomb! So why ask me about a fictional bomb?" he fumed.

The officer didn't reply.

"Look, ring Leopards Den. Someone down there will verify who I am and that I have not broke the law. Ever!"

"Mr…."

"I can't tell you stuff I don't know can I?" Danny was rapidly losing patience. he then lay his head on his arms. Heart breaking.

**A/N sorry about the lack of update, been beyond busy then was at the hoppings :D scared myself silly on the rides. AND i am actually sorry about the rubbishness of this. i seriously couldn't do anything with it :  
-Just a side note i will hopefully be updating 'As One' soon *(Probs after ave fin this) as i have some material written. the content dubious lol :D x  
-And i had an idea for a one shot. unwritten so...so many ideas so little time...x **


	18. Gone Part 2 Depressed

Rosie and Max were snuggled up in the living room stealing soft tender kisses. The phone rang and pierced their silent alone time.

"Ignore it." Max murmured and kissed her.

Rosie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The phone stopped ringing…..then immediately rang again. She froze. "Could be an emergency. She got up and walked to the phone. "It freaking better be!" she grumbled shaking her head. "Rosie Gifthold." she said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Miss…"

"Mrs." she corrected.

"Mrs Gifthold. This is officer Jobba at Johannesburg police station."

"Ok." Rosie replied perplexed. She shot Max a quizzical look.

"We have a Daniel Trevanion in custody here. If someone can come and verify who he is he can be bailed and go home."

"Excuse me?" Rosie asked in complete shock. Her dad had been arrested? No this had to be wrong. "Did you say Daniel Trevanion as in….Daniel Trevanion?" she stressed the name.

"Yes Miss."

Rosie began to laugh. "Nice try,"

"I assure you Miss I'm being completely serious. He had an airport in chaos." she covered the receiver and pointed to the TV. "Max news."

He grabbed the remote and turned it over. The news came on. Rosie watched phone in hand. She saw a familiar man being tackled to the ground. Oh my God that's my dad!" she yelped. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello Miss?" the officer kept repeating.

"I'm back." she whispered in disbelief. "Look I have to be sure, this Daniel Trevanion is he over 6 foot? With pale green eyes?"

"Yes he's sat in our cells."

"I'll be right there." Rosie said seriously.

"Can you bring him some clothes?"

"Clothes?" Rosie asked worried.

"His are being kept as evidence."

Do I want to know? Rosie wondered. Probably not! "Of course." she then placed the phone down in the cradle.

"Never a dull moment." Max murmured eyes wide. Danny was being dragged away on the screen. He was kicking and screaming - literally.

"That might look like my dad but he wouldn't act like that - an entire airport!" she breathed.

"Taking a leaf from Dupe's book?" Max suggested.

Rosie stared at the TV screen wondering what one earth had happened between now and her dad's phone call earlier.

(X)

Danny sat in a cell with his head in his hands. Alice had gone - just left. Hadn't even gave him a chance. She should have came to him but what did she do? She ran! The door creaked open but he didn't bother to raise his head.

"Mr Trevanion, your family has come to retrieve you."

He raised his face and eyed the officer malevolently, he was talking about him like he was an animal in a pound. No doubt it was Dupe, one word off him and…..

Rosie walked in carrying blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Dad?" Rosie asked when she saw the dark look he gave the officer.

He grunted in reply, took the clothes. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"I'll take you home." she whispered. God his eyes looked so sad! She thought. "Dad what…."

"I need 5 Rosie, then we'll go home yeah?" he told her in a final tone gesturing to the clothes.

"Ok dad." she walked back out.

Danny dressed mechanically. Then the officer reopened his cell door. They walked him out and Danny thrust the white suit at an officer.

"You wanna go back in there for assault."

Danny bit back an O I'll show you assault retort. He just stared at him.

"Just get going." the officer snarled.

"Dad!" Rosie hissed. "You trying to get yourself in trouble."

Again came a grunt in reply.

Danny was walked to the reception, gave him some papers to sign. "This is only bail, don't leave the country."

"How all the planes are grounded!" Danny made a sarcastic face.

"I'm warning you Miss I'll arrest him again…." the officer began.

"Dad!" Rosie declared shocked. Then she was handed papers to sign.

Danny shook his head, yanked the papers out of the officers hand and walked outside into the warm sunshine. He lifted his face and let the rays warm his face. The door shrieked as Rosie followed him. He opened his eyes and looked up the sky was so clear - so blue. The exact colour of eyes….eyes he couldn't think about right now. He lowered his head and stomped down the stairs.

"Dad?" Rosie asked cautiously.

"Home." he barked. Climbing into the truck.

She exhaled climbing in beside him. Her dad stared off into the distance. Unwilling to talk. She started the truck.

"Dad where's Alice?"

Danny crossed his arms, a defensive posture she knew. He didn't answer and she continued the ride home in silence.

(X)

They reached the house. Before Danny climbed out he finally spoke. "Gone!"

"What?" Rosie asked confused.

"To answer your question." he said simply without emption. "Al….she is gone." he lifted his legs and swung them around. Rosie stared after him.

"O dad." she murmured.

"Danny." Dupe said as he passed.

"I'm busy!" he snapped, walked straight into the house into his room. As Rosie walked into the house she heard the lock click. Rosie looked at the door as Max approached her.

"Hello honey." he whispered as he gathered her close for a kiss.

"Hi." she said and rubbed her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about dad." she admitted.

"Why?"

She guided him to the living room. "Alice has gone."

"Really? That was quick."

"Max!" She winced. "Sorry."

"It's really hit him hard. I've never seen like this before." she exhaled.

"Just give him a little time, he'll be ok." Max soothed.

"I don't think he will Max. Do you remember him after Sarah died?"

"Yeah, but Alice isn't dead." Max reminded. "And they weren't together that long!"

"She isn't here though and love is love. 5 minutes 5 years it doesn't change how you feel!"

Max considered her words.

"I have to say if you left me when we got together or even now, it would kill me." Rosie told him.

Max nodded. "Yeah." he agreed.

(X)

Danny was in his room, in hiding from his family. The radio was on low so he couldn't hear people talking about him. Alice had never been in here so he could sit here and not be bombarded by memories. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Dad." Rosie knocked on the door. "Tea's ready."

"So." he replied belligerently.

"Dad, if you don't come out and eat something then I'm gonna ask Max to remove the door handle and take the door off the hinges!" she warned.

Danny was tempted to call her bluff. She was like her mother though. She never made an idle threat.

"Please dad." came a soft plea. He saw her concerned face in his mind.

O for God's sake. He couldn't have her looking like that. Not even in his imagination! "I'm coming." he said standing up. Walked across and unlocked the door. Opened it and was looking at the face he saw in his mind. She hugged him tight as soon as the door opened.

"Stop worrying Rosie I'm fine." he promised wrapping his arms around her.

"It's really good to see you dad. I've missed you." she said ignoring his previous statement.

He looked down at her dubiously.

"Really."

"I've missed having you and Max underfoot too - surprisingly." he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm not used to you being so far away."

She nodded. "No matter where I am I'm always your little girl."

"Never forget it!" he said sternly then smiled at her. A ghost of a smile but a smile none the less. She motioned him to the kitchen and they walked side by side. Everyone was seated. 2 seats were conspicuously absent. Danny ignored them. Max stood up. Danny extended his hand. "Hi Max."

"Good to see you." Max said shaking briskly.

Danny then grabbed a plate and sat down. Rosie and Max were chatting about their life in Cape Town. Danny was lost in thoughts of love…..and Alice. Conversation swirled but he didn't pay much notice.

"….huh dad?" Rosie asked.

Danny looked at her.

"University. The vet's course isn't that bad. How did you find it?"

"Um, pretty good." he shrugged. "Hard in some areas." he picked at the food on his plate. Forced himself not to think of Alice.

Rosie nodded realising his mind was elsewhere. She glanced at Max who's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

After that people kept trying to engage Danny in conversation but he answered only in monosyllabic answers. Danny finished, sick of trying to fend off conversation.

"Excuse me." he said. Walked to the bin and scraped his plate, his tea barely touched.

"Dad?" Rosie asked. She looked pained at the look on his face.

Danny placed his plate in the sink, walked towards the front door.

Dupe meanwhile was sat scowling.

(X)

Danny was sat brooding on the veranda, counted the stars that were beginning to appear in the night sky.

"One." so bright, like a smile.

"Two." Twinkling like eyes.

"Three." clustered close together. Like a family. Mother father daughter.

"Four." All the stuff they were gonna do - together.

"Five." A laugh - lots of laughs. All kinds. Hysterical. Serious. Unrestrained. Sarcastic. Amused.

He covered his eyes with his hand. Danny you were together for all of 5 minutes. Get a grip man! Everything just seemed to go back to her. Why? Coz that's what love does to you! It makes you stupid! It makes you blind. It makes you foolish! I mean what else do you call giving someone complete and utter power over you? Giving someone your heart and they can do whatever they want with it? Like take it with them when they left. Not even sparing you a backward glance. Or smash it on the floor! God he felt like banging his head against a brick wall! His life was just rubbish!

Dupe walked from the house, his face enraged.

….and it wasn't about to get better! Danny thought.

"Danny!" Dupe snarled.

Danny ignored him, stared at the approaching darkness.

"I knew something like this would happen!"

Danny crossed his arms.

"I told you to be careful!" Dupe hissed.

Danny wasn't in the mood to be hearing this!

"I knew you'd hurt her. I knew it! All you had to do was tell Vanessa that you were taken and somehow you mucked it up! What happened?"

Danny looked at Dupe darkly, still silent.

"Do you realise what you've done? To everyone? To her?"

Dupe didn't notice Danny's face change.

Danny had hit his limit! He stood up sharply anger flooding hot through his body. "What about her hurting me Dupe?" Danny seethed. "Or do I not count? You know what just stay away from me ok yeah." he then stomped into the house.

Heavy footfalls echoed, then a heavy slam of a door. Dupe knew the walls would shook from the force. He had no idea that was how Danny felt! He needed a drink!

**A/N not happy wi this :(**


	19. Gone Part 3  They Won't Let Us

Rosie was talking on the phone when her dad stomped passed.

"Wait a minute." she said. She covered the receiver. "Dad?"

"No one talk to me!" he bellowed.

"O Jesus!" she murmured. Uncovered the receiver. "Your mum has messed my dad up!"

"My mum's no better." Charlotte whispered. "She's just so…quiet. And I know she wants to cry but won't in front of me."

"She needs to come home." Rosie told her.

"She won't listen to me. I tried. Everything!"

"Where are you?" Rosie asked.

"In a hotel in Jo'burg. She's out on the balcony trying not to cry. Our plane doesn't leave till tomorrow."

"Dad's fault." Rosie muttered.

Charlotte smiled. "He's daft. But that is romantic."

"Tell me about it." An idea suddenly came to Rosie.

"Charlie how good are you at pretending to be asleep?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Here's what I want you to do." Rosie began.

(X)

Alice stood on the balcony staring at the Jo'burg skyline. She wished she wasn't here, then again she doubted her feelings would feel different wherever she was. Someone got the airline ground to a halt so she couldn't leave. Now she was left with nothing to do but think of Danny. She didn't feel like she could talk to him, even look at him. It hurt enough thinking about him. Actually being face to face….no thank you. All she could see in her mind was what might have been….would have been if given the chance. Her hands gripped the rail.

Charlotte wasn't helping. Home - she wanted to go home. Leopards den was home. Alice inhaled deeply. How long had she searched for a home for them? Home was in Danny's embrace. Home was getting lost in his green eyes. Home was falling into his smile. She dropped her head then looked up at the stars. Wondering if he was looking up at the same ones. Probably not - he was busy with Van…..she shook her head not going there. Self torture wasn't her thing. Or maybe it was seeing as she fell for him anyway. Never again - she was never falling in love again. Love hurt too much and she was swearing off it altogether. That's if she survived this pain that is!

She walked back in her room and saw that Charlotte was curled into a tight ball on the bed with her eyes closed. Alice smiled at her daughter. At least I have you. My baby, she thought. "Charlie." Alice whispered.

"Mmmm." she answered sleepily. Not opening her eyes.

"I'm going to shower ok?"

"Kay." she said and yawned.

Alice lost in her heartbreak didn't realise how weird Charlotte was acting - in her sleep! "I won't be long." Alice added.

Charlotte stayed silent.

Alice pressed a soft kiss to her hair and caressed her cheek. "Love you." then she walked to the bathroom. As the door closed Charlotte opened one eye and looked around. Heard the water start running. She rang the number that Rosie gave her.

"I'm ready." Charlotte whispered.

"Did you write the note?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," she looked down at it frowning. "I think I spelled some words wrong."

"Don't worry about it I'm downstairs waiting. C'mon down."

Charlotte left the note on her pillow then she crept from the room shutting the door quietly.

(X)

Alice stayed in the shower a little longer than usual. Towelled off, brushed her hair and teeth. Walked from the bathroom in her pyjamas. Felt her heart stop when she saw that Charlotte was gone. She locked the door before she went in the shower, she knew she locked it!

"Charlotte?" she asked. "CHARLOTTE!"

Then she saw the note. "Oh God she's been kidnapped!" was Alice's first thought. She shouldn't have been left alone.

She picked up the note and the first thing that registered was Charlotte's messy handwriting.

"Ive gone home dont worry about me. If you want me then you'll have to come and get me!'

Alice exhaled slowly. She had just lost 10 years of her life! Whoever was responsible for this was gonna…she shook her head and rang a familiar number.

"Hello Alice." Rosie answered without preamble.

"Rosie you can bring my daughter straight back NOW!"

"No! You can come and see the damage you've done!"

"The damage I did? Rosie you have no idea…."

"O I have an idea - I have lots of them - like the pain I'm imagining inflicting on you!"

"Don't start with me!" Alice warned.

"You destroyed my dad!" Rosie fumed. "Come and see what you have done to him when you collect your daughter!"

Rosie slammed the phone down after that comment.

Damage SHE did? O Rosie had no idea! Alice began jerkily pulling on her clothes. Charlotte was in deep trouble!

(X)

Charlotte was lain in bed asleep by the time Alice made it to leopards Den. Alice knew it before she even got there. She contemplated sneaking in, grabbing her daughter out of bed then running straight back out. A cowards way out but she'd admit it - she's a big coward! She exhaled and inched the truck towards the house. As quietly as she could. The lights off. She pulled the truck to a stop when she saw Rosie sprinting at the house.

"O Alice thank God you're here! I need your help, I was checking the animals and a cub…." she inhaled deeply catching her breath. "I don't know what to do."

Alice looked at her dubiously. "Your dad is down there isn't he?"

"If he is then why aren't I assisting? For Gods sake I'll have to try and convince him then!"

Alice frowned as Rosie rushed into the house. She ran down to the surgery.

(X)

Danny was sat in his room, listening to a song. Eleventyseven - Here With Me.

_And your so much more then Wonderful  
__So much more then I can see  
__And I could spend forever hoping  
__You'd be here with with me._

Even the radio was torturing him now. God he missed her. Missed her so much…..a banging broke his musings.

"Dad an animal is in trouble!"

He grunted his reply.

"Dad please he's gonna die and I don't know what to do!" Rosie pleaded.

No reply.

"MAX!" Rosie yelled.

Max came running. "What's wrong?"

"Break down that door!" she demanded.

"WHAT?"

"Break down the door, I'm not strong enough!"

"Are you being serious? I'm not breaking down your dad's bedroom door. He sort of needs it!"

"O God!" she muttered. "DUPE!"

Dupe arrived. "You yelled?"

"Break down that door." she asked.

Dupe laughed.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" she breathed in exasperation. "DAD C'MON!"

Still no reply.

Max exhaled. "Ok here goes." he backed off, ran at it. It took 3 tries but the door was eventually hanging off it's hinges. Max rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks darling." Rosie reached up and kissed his cheek. Ran in and grabbed her dad's arm and dragged him down to the surgery.

"An animal is in trouble. Your needed!" she demanded as she pulled roughly. They reached the surgery and she pushed him inside. Pulled the door closed and locked it. Smiled widely. "TALK!" she demanded cackled as she walked away.

(X)

Danny's heart stopped as he saw a black haired woman washing her hands at the sink.

"You assisting me Ro…." Alice turned and saw him. "Danny." she croaked.

"Alice." he replied

Alice pulled on some gloves and walked over to the animal. "Look there's a…." she touched it and frowned. "Dummy that needs our help or it'll die."

Danny frowned and walked over. Touched the animal. It was a cub they had bought for going to schools. "O great!" he muttered. Turned in his heel and walked back to the door. Rattled the knob. It was locked. "This just keeps getting better! My daughter has a funny sense of humour." he muttered. "How about you stay in here I will stay in the office until I can either find the spare key or have Rosie release us."

"Fine by me." Alice murmured. Sat dowen pulled out her phone and began tapping away.

Danny walked into the office, shut the door and began searching for the key. Picked up the radio.

"Leopards Den." he said coldly.

"Now I know you haven't had enough time to talk things through yet!" Rosie answered.

"Rosie let us out!"

"I will." Rosie agreed.

"Good."

"As soon as you talk!"

"I don't want to talk." Danny replied petulantly.

"I refuse to leave you the way you were!" Rosie snapped.

"I'm talking now aren't I?"

"Dad just try. This could be a misunderstanding."

"Yeah it was - see I thought love meant you stay but she up and left for no reason!"

(X)

Alice was sat playing Angry birds on her phone. She heard Danny on the radio. She ignored him - until a statement floored her.

'I thought love meant you stay but she up and left for no reason!"

No reason? He was blaming this on her? She thought angrily. No way! She stormed over and pushed the door open. "There is no way you are blaming this on me!"

"I'll leave you alone." Rosie said over the radio and it began to crackle.

Danny silenced it and put it down. "Who else?" Danny snapped. "I thought we were happy! Happy does not mean run!"

"O yeah - you were so happy you told Vanessa your…." she broke off and exhaled.

Danny's face was confused. "What Alice?"

Alice looked away.

"Tell me what you heard." he asked.

She looked at the ceiling. "I can't. it…." she shook her head. "It hurts."

"Your leaving hurt." he countered.

"I'm sure it did." she said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to have done." he breathed.

Alice inhaled deeply. "Your in love with Vanessa. I heard you!"

"I'm what?" he asked, his jaw dropped in shock.

"O Danny I'm so happy you feel the same. I love you too!" she imitated sarcastically, swallowed thickly. "It hurt so badly. Can't you see that's why I can't stay?"

"Alice I don't love Vanessa."

Alice shook her head. Turned to leave. He ran to the door and stood in front of it.

"Let me out!" she said stiffly.

"Listen to me Alice." he pleaded. "The I'll tell Rosie we talked and let you go. 5 minutes."

"I don't wanna hear about…."

"I won't." he promised.

She exhaled. "Talk."

"Dupe told me that Vanessa had feelings…." Danny began quickly.

"Danny!" Alice snapped.

"I didn't believe him." Danny carried on. "I rang her to tell her about us. She didn't listen and came over. Misunderstood the reason I asked her over. She thought I…well you know and kissed me. I pushed her away. If you don't believe me ring Mara. They have blocked us. Won't take out calls." he exhaled and rubbed his face. "Alice I told you I loved you. How could you believe that I'd say the same to someone else just hours later?"

Alice crossed her arms.

"C'mon tell me." he coaxed.

"I was always invisible when she was here. I thought that…well if she told you that she loved you that you'd forget….." she trailed off.

Danny smiled ay her. "Alice I only ever seen you. She's a neighbour. I had no idea I acted so well…..I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I've had my 5 minutes." he said and unblocked the door. "You can go."

Alice looked at him, nodded then walked back to her seat.

Danny picked the radio back up. "Rosie we talked. I explained."

"So your sorted?" Rosie asked eagerly.

"Yeah - so let us out she needs to collect her daughter."

"She's still leaving?" Rosie yelped.

"Yeah."

"What? Why? You love her! Stop her dad!"

Danny exhaled and closed the door. Alice wondered what he was saying and crept across put her ear to the door.

"Yeah Rosie I do love her, if she wants to leave then I'm not gonna make her stay."

"But dad…"

"I love her enough that I'll let her go if that's what she wants."

There was silence.

"Just let us out Rosie." he asked softly. "It's done." a double meaning to his words.

Alice returned back to her seat as Danny walked from the office.

"She's coming." he croaked. Voice scratchy.

"Why are you letting me go?" Alice asked.

"Alice let's not go there huh?"

"If Vanessa isn't an issue then why aren't I staying?"

He shrugged.

She stood up. "Do you want me to leave?"

Danny stayed silent.

"Coz I don't want to leave. I want to give us a chance." she added.

"Dad I'm…." Rosie started.

"Rosie give us 5." he asked.

"Ok." she agreed quickly and walked off.

Danny walked to Alice. "If we do this then we need to talk. You can't run away again." he said softly.

"Ok." she answered. In the next second they were both hugging tightly. "I missed you." he told her.

"Me too." she murmured. "So much." they shared a gentle kiss, full of love.

Danny pulled back "I should warn you though I could be going to prison."

"What?" Alice yelped eyes wide.

"I tried to stop you at the airport. It kinda threw it into chaos." he admitted.

"That was YOU...for ME?"

He nodded sheepishly.

Alice looked up at him smiling. "Well your daughter brought my daughter here so we'd talk."

Danny smiled at her. "Let's not break up again." he asked.

"They won't let us." Alice replied.

"Tell me about it." he murmured and they kissed once again.

**A/N the danice are fixed. **

**-dunno if im continuing this, i might - if i do it will be afta i have fin 'undeterred', 'as one' and 'unexpected'. plus i have 2 one shots planned and somethign like 5 stories in my mind - the voices r drivin me mad haha**

**- as it is i am gonna start writing and updating unexpected again wish me luck :/ x**


End file.
